


Esclavo de tres

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cruelty, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Multi, Rape, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 65,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Raphael tiene una deuda con la familia Hamato. Trabajará para ella de la manera en que menos imaginó. Pese a lo que sufre ¿en verdad se enamorará?
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael/Spike | Slash (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Cierto día de cálida mañana, Leonardo ayudaba a su padre de nombre Splinter con algunos papeles con asuntos económicos y financieros; sacando una y otra vez papeles amontonados de los viejos cajones polvorientos. Buscando cuentas de bancos, papeles importantes de le empresa de la cual Hamato Yoshi trabajaba. Después de que los dos terminaran con eso, la tortuga de azules ojos vio un extraño papel arrugado; éste lo agarró y comenzó a leer.

L- ¿Qué es esto, padre? - se lo entregó

S- Vaya, al fin encuentro este pequeño papel - lo miro por unos instantes - y ya que lo vuelvo a ver, es hora de reclamar mi dinero que le di a Oroku Saki

L- Suena justo - dijo con gallardía

Splinter tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar al número que tenía escrito ahí pero al parecer nadie contestaba, luego llamó al celular que tenía escrito el papel, de la cuela esta vez si obtuvo una respuesta.

En un restaurante, una joven tortuga iba de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes de dicho establecimiento; sirviendo platos con la ayuda de su gran amigo Casey; la tortuga no dudo en contestar.

C- Oye, a dónde vas?

¿¿- Debo atender una llamada

C- Espera, no me dejes aquí solo

La tortuga se fue a contestar fuera del pequeño restaurante.

¿¿- ¿Hola?

S- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi, mejor conocido como el empresario billonario Splinter, tú eres el hijo de Oroku Saki

¿¿- Así parecía ser hasta que él me abandonó

S- Entonces, tú padre ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro

¿¿- Así es y qué con eso

S- Tú padre se marchó con todo mi préstamo - El roedor miraba el pequeño papel con determinación y en esta decía que si no podía pagarlo con efectivo, le devolvería el favor y préstamo pagando con su propio hijo - Jovencito, quiero que vengas a mi mansión, ajustaré las cuentas contigo

¿¿- ¿Por qué conmigo?!!

S- Eso dice en el contrato que tu padre firmó - *corto la llamada*

Molesta la tortuga no tendría otra opción que ir a ese lugar; sin embargo tardaría un poco pues tenía trabajo que hacer y con el poco dinero que recibiría pagaría las deudas pequeñas deudas que su padre le dejo antes de marcharse.

En la tarde, la dicha tortuga llegó al lugar indicado, éste bajo del autobús y camino por unos largos caminos para llegar hasta la mansión.

¿¿- Qué raro, no hay nadie cuidando la entrada - abrió el gran portón y entró - será porque estamos en Japón, un lugar de pocos crímenes y/o es por qué aquí espantan - luego vio el apellido que gobernaba la mansión - ¿Hamato? Er... he oído hablar de ellos, según son un poco extraños y tétricos, ja, no sé en qué sentido - después entró a dicho lugar, éste fue muy bien recibido por el roedor mutante, éste lo llevo a su oficina para hablar seriamente, luego de unos minutos, la tortuga mutante exploto de ira

¿¿- No es justo!!

S- La vida no es justa y nunca lo será

¿¿- Déjeme ver ese estúpido contrato - Splinter se lo entrega y éste rápidamente lo rompe en mil pedazos - ¡Listo, ya no hay contrato!

S- Ese solo era una copia

¿¿- Ggrr! Bien, cómo pagaré su maldita deuda

S- Trabajando como mi sirviente y el de mis tres hijos

Y desde la puerta de la oficina, Leonardo el mayor escuchaba atento la conversación

L- "Me gustaría que fuera mi sirviente personal - pensó- aún mejor, me agradaría que mi padre me lo de más a mí, además yo fui quien se lo recordó" -

Dentro del lugar

¿¿- Bien, cuanto tiempo tendré que trabajar con ustedes!?

S- 5 o 6 años máximos -

¿¿- ¿¡QUÉ!?

S- Así que, empaca tus cosas, te mudaras aquí

Luego de esa, la mutante tortuga tuvo que salir otra vez para empacar las cosas que le serían necesarias, luego de una media hora regresó a dicha mansión; y durante ese periodo Leonardo habló con su padre a solas.

L- Padre, esa tortuga puede ser mi sirviente personal?

S- Déjame pensarlo... mmmh, vigilarás que haga todo su trabajo?

L- A toda costa

S- Bien, te lo dejo a tu responsabilidad, además de que casi no me la paso aquí mucho tiempo

L- Gracias, sensei, por cierto - sonrió de manera algo pervertida -puedo hacerle que haga todo lo que yo quiera?

S- Lo que tú y tus hermanos quieran, así pagara su deuda cumpliendo los caprichos de ustedes

L- De acuerdo

Luego de esa la puerta sonó otra vez, era la misteriosa tortuga que llegaba cansado con un par de maletas; Splinter lo recibió con gusto asignándole una pequeña recamara en la mansión. Acto seguido, Splinter salió en su auto para ir a traer a sus dos hijos, mientras tanto, Leo se quedaba con él a solas.

L- Hola

¿¿- Hola - dijo inseguro -

L- Puedo saber tu nombre?

¿¿- Soy... Raphael y tú?

L- Leonardo y dime ¿Cuál es tu edad? - lo miró de pies a cabeza

R- 14

L- 16

R- Asombroso - dijo con sarcasmo - una pregunta ¿por qué no hay sirvientes y mayordomos aparte de mí?

L- No hace falta para nosotros, mi padre no confía en mayordomos y sirvientes

R- ¿Razón?

L- Comenzaron a robar todo su efectivo y las joyas de mi madre

R- Y yo?

L- Espero que no seas igual

R- Al contrario, quiero pagar la deuda cuanto antes

La tortuga de bandana morada se le quedó viendo al temperamental por unos segundos, comenzando a ponerlo nervioso, luego sonrió con confianza

L- Sabes, me gustan tus ojos, es un verde muy inusual - le acaricia el rostro de forma sutil añadiendo una sonrisa algo seductora

R- A mí también me gustan, y ¡¡Qué no sabes que es el espacio personal!! - se separa de él

L- Tranquilo, solo jugaba contigo - sonríe

Después de eso, Splinter llegó con sus otros dos hijos; los tres entraron pero Splinter tomo sus maletines y otra vez se fue directo a su trabajo.

¿¿1- Oh, Hola, ¿quién eres?

R- Alguien que ha sido traído y condenado a este lugar por una estúpida deuda

¿¿2- Suena doloroso, amigo, pero te acostumbraras a serlo

R- Que gran apoyo -_-

¿¿1- Soy Miguel Ángel

¿¿2- Y yo Donatello

R- Raphael

D- ¿Cuál es tu edad, sirviente? - comenzó a reír por su comentario

R- Tengo 14

D- Seguiré siendo el mayor en dos, menos en Leo

M- Wow... tienes mi misma edad - sonrió el pecoso - *o* me gustan tus ojos - lo iba a tocar de la misma manera que el hermano mayor

R- No me toques

D- Déjalo Mikey, pronto caerá ante todos

R- ¿A qué te refieres con "caer"?

L- Ignóralo, no es nada importante - sonrió sospechosamente

R- Es cierto lo que dicen, ustedes son unos extraños


	2. 2

Después de que el temperamental terminara con sus deberes del día de aquella mañana soleada; Splinter una vez más se retiró a su trabajo, esa tarde los chicos decidieron ir al parque para divertirse y distraerse un poco entre los cuatro.

Mientras deambulaban por el dicho parque, Donnie vio pasar a su ex novia caminar de la mano con Casey, pero esta vez no le tomó importancia pues ya que había puesto sus ojos en alguien más.

R- En un momento vuelvo - decía para ir a saludar a su compañero de trabajo y para decirle que ya no estaría más con él

L- A donde crees que vas?

R- ¿Qué te importa a ti, bobo-nardo?

L- Una, si me importa, ya que debes cumplir con tu obligación, dos no me llames así y tres, si lo vuelves a hacer juró que no tendré piedad sobre ti

R- De acuerdo, mandón - susurró

Minutos después, los chicos se detuvieron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya era hora de comer algo así que Raphael comenzó a repartirles la comida a cada uno de sus "amos"

M- Raph, ya tengo hambre

D- A decir verdad, yo también

L- Danos de comer, querido sirviente

R- Qué satírico - bufó luego de una mochila que llevaba sacó los tazones con comida para los niños mimados - Aquí tienen, los tres los tomaron con sus manos

M- *Mikey comenzó a comer su arroz con los palillos chinos, pero se detuvo y miró de reojo a la tortuga de bandana roja* - ¿Tú no comerás algo?

R- Bueno, comeré un poco de las pequeñas sobras que quedó de lo que les hice

D- Suena algo deprimente, mañana le pediré a Splinter que dejé otro poco de efectivo para que comas tú también

R- Debería decir... ¿gracias?

D- Supongo - se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo

Raphael se iba a levantar un poco para buscar un mejor lugar para sentarse, pero repentinamente tropezó con una raíz salida del viejo árbol, cayendo al suelo y haciendo una herida en el brazo de la cual comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre, repentinamente los hermanos Hamato regresaron a ver esa herida que el temperamental se había hecho, dejando su comida de lado

R- ¡Maldición! - espetó, luego fijó su vista en las tres tortugas que no le quitaban la vista de encima - ¿¡Qué miran ustedes dos!?

M- T...tu herida - apuntó preocupado y a la vez inconscientemente comenzó a olfatear ese fétido aroma

D- T...tienes que vendarla y curarla

L- Ahora mismo

R- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le tienen miedo a ver un poco de sangre?

Los tres hermanos cruzaron miradas, luego al mismo tiempo afirmaron con la cabeza y los parpados cerrados

R- ¿O sea que son hematofobicos?

M- ¿Qué es eso, Don? - preguntó inocentemente

D- Ya lo dijo, es aquel que le tiene pavor a la sangre

M- ¿Y lo somos?

D- Por supuesto - mintió con una sonrisa

L- Ahora, límpiate eso y cúbrelo

R- Ya voy, tonto - susurró

Rápidamente el temperamental se la limpió y vendó con un pequeño pedazo de tela que rompió de su vestimenta que llevaba puesta; pero ese fétido y peculiar olor seguía en el ambiente

L- Yo... yo me voy a comer a otro lado - se levanta abruptamente y se va de ahí

M- También yo

D- Saludaré a April por un momento

La ruda tortuga frunció el entrecejo ante la repentina huida de sus tres "amos"

R- Ptz par de fenómenos - refunfuñó ante el extraño comportamiento de aquellos tres - tontos - musitó

Minutos después de que el ambiente volviera a ser normal, pasaron el rato divirtiéndose antes de volver a la escuela del día siguiente. Mikey fue a jugar con los niños de su edad, mientras que Donnie espiaba las artimañas que tenía sobre el sirviente.

D- Mmmhh -.- *pensando y espiando desde otro punto no muy alejado*

M- *Se acerca a él* - Qué haces?

D- Espiando a Leo

M- Por lo de Raph?

D- Exacto

M- Yo también juego

Mientras tanto, Leo pasaba un brazo por alrededor del cuello del de rojo, poniéndolo más nervioso e invadiendo su espacio personal

R- ¿¡Qu....Qué haces!?

L- Abrazándote, me agradas - sonrió para que sus hermanos lo vieran

R- ¡Pues tú a mi NO! - repentinamente Leo lame la mejilla de éste - ¡Apártate de mí! - se aleja de él - Ya quiero irme

L- Yo también, iré por los chicos

Luego de se fueran del parque llegaron una vez más a la mansión.

L- Bien, ya que mañana iré a la escuela, quiero que asees mi cuarto en mi ausencia

R- Bien, ya está anotado

D- Yo quiero que limpies mi cuarto y arregles las sustancias químicas de mi laboratorio por orden del abecedario

R- Lo tengo

M- Yo solo quiero un poco de helado cuando llegue, ¡Ah sí! Y que tú me lo des en mi boca

R- Tienes un par de manos en perfecto estado para hacerlo tú solo

M- Lo siento, Raph, pero es mi capricho y deseo

R- Bien - masculla sin otra alternativa - si eso es todo, iré a descansar para el día de mañana que me espera - dijo con oz exhausta

L/D/M- De acuerdo, no hay problema, hasta mañana

R- *Los mira raro* - Dan miedo - dijo para luego irse con paso presuroso hasta su recamara

Una vez solos los tres hermanos Hamato

M- Raphael abrió mi apetito en el parque, así que, estaré afuera bebiendo un poco de sangre de algún indefenso animal que logre encontrar - sonrió con picardía

D- Te acompañaría pero, debo ir con mis experimentos

L- Solo no vayas a crear a Frankestein - se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa

D- Si tuviera un cerebro que utilizar, lo haría realidad

M- Tranquilo científico loco, solo era una expresión

D- Lo sé, jamás lo lograré u.u

Repentinamente un rayo iluminó la tétrica mansión, haciendo que los ojos de los hermanos que quedaban cambiaran a rojo y luego de un segundo a su color normal

Y en la habitación de Raphael

R- ¡Estúpidos rayos, truenos y centellas! - se escondió entre las sabanas, luego miró el lugar atemorizado - Espero que en esos escombros no hayan... no hayan cucarachas - dijo mientras que el miedo de solo pensar lo invadía, luego tocó su mejilla donde Leo lo había lamido de forma asquerosa - ¡Idiota! - espetó


	3. 3

Miguel Ángel trataba de esconderse entre los salones vacíos de la escuela, repentinamente cerró la puerta verificando que no hubiera nadie ahí, luego de cerrar por unos segundos los párpados, sus dos hermanos aparecieron de la nada, uno sentado en el escritorio y el otro en una banca

D- Otra vez Rene te molesta? - frunció el entrecejo mientras se recostaba en el escritorio

M- Sí, ya le dije que me deje en paz, no quiero nada con ella - dijo frustradamente mientras miraba de reojo la ventanilla de la puerta

L- ¿por qué no la hipnotizas?

M- No quiero ser cruel con ella, ni tampoco grosero, es más ustedes y papá me dijeron que debo respetar a las damas

L- Cierto, lo olvide - sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras reposaba sus pies en el pupitre

D- Entonces, qué vas a hacerle

M- Bueno, ella mencionó que el contrato se rompe si uno de los dos está comprometido con alguien más

D- ¿Mentiras? - Mikey iba a contestar a esa pregunta cuando de repente, de la puerta comenzó a sonar una voz

Re- Mikey, sé que estás ahí - dijo con voz juguetona la chica

M- *Mikey no tuvo otra opción más que abrir la puerta y enfrentar el problema de frente con Rene*

Re- Lo sabía, aquí estabas, por favor ahora tómame de la mano como los pretendientes que somos - y ante ese comentario sus dos hermanos comenzaron a reír burlescamente

M- Escucha Rene, yo ya tengo novia

Re- ¿Hah? ¿y cómo se llama? - dijo algo desconcertada

M- Se llama... se llama - "piensa rápido Mikey... a ver quién está disponible por estos momentos... ¡Ya sé!" - se llama Raphaela - y con ese comentario sus hermanos se callaron poniendo una expresión de desagrado

Re- Pruébalo

M- La traeré a la escuela

Re- Entendido, quiero ver quien es mi rival y por supuesto para ver si no mientes - añadió una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Raphael ya había terminado de asear el cuarto de "bobo-nardo", también había terminado con el cuarto y laboratorio del científico y para acabar, había hecho el bendito helado del pecoso. Luego para hacer un poco de decoración había cortado un par de rosas rojas que el patio trasero tenía. Y como un relajamiento había lavado el cuarto de baño para tomar una relajante ducha de burbujas; éste preparó su nueva ropa y un par de toallas.

R- Esto no está tan mal... - dijo para sí mientras se sumergía en el agua de la tina - solamente lo arruinan esos estúpidos hermanos engreídos - luego miró de reojo la habitación del baño - da un poco de miedo saber que estoy... completamente solo... al menos no se ha movido nada de su lugar - suspiró aliviado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L- ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! - exclamó molesto

D- Sabes que también queremos un poco de Raphael, no?

M- ¿En serio? - fingió incredulidad acompañado con un poco de inocencia en él

L- ¡Si, tonto!

M- Pero saben que ustedes no se lo pueden quedar

D- Si así vamos, tú tampoco

M- Literalmente tenemos que compartirlo

L- ¿Cómo si fuera un juguete?

D- Concuerdo con Mikey esta vez, en fin - de pronto la campana de la escuela sonó y todos volvieron a sus clases.

El tiempo parecía aburrido, Donatello comenzaba a aburrirse con la clase de literatura, y tuvo una gran idea de hacerle una travesura al temperamental, rápidamente hizo una tele transportación apareciendo en la mansión, éste buscó al mutante en el lugar, encontrándolo en el cuarto de baño, y como un acto a su travesura, le robó la toalla, luego regresó a la escuela sin que nadie notara su presencia, a excepción de sus tres hermanos al saber que estaban conectados por sangre.

En la mansión. Raph ya iba a salir de la ducha, sin embargo no encontró la toalla con la que se secaría, frunció el ceño ante la extrañeza de saber que había dejado una toalla, sin embargo no le tomó importancia ya que tenía otra de repuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.---...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escuela para los chicos terminó y más que feliz estaba la tortuga de bandana púrpura.

M- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste? - miró extrañado a su hermano más alto

D- Le quité la toalla a Raph, se estaba dando una ducha cuando vine a ver

L- Eres un tramposo

D- Mira quién habla - mientras seguían discutiendo, estos llegaron hasta la mansión y cuando abrieron la puerta vieron la mesa principal con un jarrón de rosas rojas, estos se quedaron perplejos al ver las flores, cuando se acercaron a ver, las rosas se marchitaron por estar en presencia de vampiros.

R- *Llegó a la sede de la mansión* - Al parecer ya han llegado

L- Raph... ¡¿Quién cortó estás flores?!

R- Pues... yo

M- ¡Sabes en el problema en que te acabas de meter!

R- Er... no - dijo cruzándose de brazos

D- ¡Tonto! ¡Nuestro padre odia que cortemos esas flores!

R- Algo importante - dijo sin inmutarse

M- ¡Son las flores que nuestra madre plantó hace años! ¡Son sagradas! ¡Nadie las debe tocar! - bufó

R- Lo siento, no lo sabía

En ese momento Splinter llegó del trabajo, abrió la puerta para entrar y en ese instante vio las rosas rojas cortadas y... marchitas

S- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- se acercó para verlas mejor - ¡Quién cortó estás flores!

Nadie decía algo por miedo de la actitud del roedor.

L- Fui yo, sensei

M- Yo también

D- También me uní en esta travesura, padre

S- *Los mira decepcionado* - Qué esto, no vuelva a ocurrir - dijo seriamente - Joven Raphael, prepara la comida

R- Eh... si señor

Minutos después en la mesa principal, todos comían en silencio, hasta que Splinter se decidió hablar

S- Hijos míos, cómo les fue en la escuela?

M- Yo me conseguí una nueva novia

S- ¿Quieres romper el contrato con Rene?

M- Sí, padre

D- Y dinos Mikey, quien es tu nueva novia?

M- Bueno es Raphael

R- ¡...! ¡¡Qué!!

L- Padre, Mikey mintió

S- Eso es verdad, Miguel Ángel?

M- Sí, pero es por una buena causa, llevaré a Raph como mi novia y así Rene me dejará en paz

R- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

S- Lo siento joven Raphael, es una orden

R- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿También debo hacer eso?! - el roedor asintió sin dejar de comer

S- Cuenta como parte de tu trabajo

M- Así que ese día te quiero ver hermosa, dulce novia - comenzó a reír infantilmente. Para el temperamental fue realmente despreciable


	4. 4

Donnie y Mikey comenzaron a arreglar a "Raphaela" para la presentación del día siguiente.

R- ¡Maldición, ya dejen de tocarme! - decía mientras le ajustaban el vestido de color rojo carmesí, el similar a la sangre que corría por sus venas; ese color fue elegido por el pecoso ya que le encantaba por el dicho parecido con el líquido

D- Lo siento, pero debe parecer lo más real posible

M- Sí, y tendrás que usar maquillaje y labial

R- ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!!

M- Es mi orden

R- *Suspiró molestamente*

Luego de una hora más tarde, "Raphaela" ya estaba lista para el día siguiente

R-No me digas que voy a dormir así

D- Eh... sí - "Se ve muy hermoso... así *¬* voy a conseguir algo después de esto que solo MI RAPHIE usará para mí" - pensaba de manera pervertida

R- Los odio - masculló

Luego de unas horas más tarde, todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto Raph con todo lo que llevaba puesto no podía dormir; se movía de un lado a otro con los párpados cerrados. Hasta que Mikey muy emocionado por lo que fuera a ocurrir el día de mañana, fue a ver al de rojo en su habitación, el pecoso abrió tenuemente la puerta y entró, luego miró detenidamente a su "princesa" quien yacía en la cama

M- "Podría transformarlo en una chica justo en este momento pero... sería muy fácil y además estoy reservando ese poder para una ocasión especial" - pensaba sin dejar de mirarlo, aún más se acercó hasta su rostro, sin que Raphael se percatara de su presencia, Mikey comenzó a acercarse más, pero no a su rostro sino a su apetitoso cuello, éste paso su lengua por sobre sus dientes y colmillos, comenzó a abrir la boca para morderlo pero el temperamental hizo un movimiento repentino haciendo retroceder al pecoso - Te dejaré descansar... por ahora - susurró y en ese momento desapareció al mismo tiempo en que Raph abría los párpados y miraba a su alrededor algo confundido y con un poco de temor

A la mañana siguiente, la escuela fue de lo mejor; según los Hamato; ya que en casi todas las horas del a escuela no se presentaron algunos maestros por unas que otras reuniones emergentes.

Pero en la hora de la salida, Raphael se presentó con su vestido y todo maquillado, por supuesto que con su respectiva bandana roja, temeroso y avergonzado tragó saliva

Re- Y bien Mikey, dónde está tu novia?

M- Ella está justo aquí - dijo al ver que Raph entraba a la escuela entre los casilleros del lugar

Re- E...esa es tu novia?

M- Sí - se acercó hasta Raph y lo abrazó por la cintura haciendo enojar al temperamental- Verdad que eres mi novia, Raphie

R- Eh... sí - agudizó su voz

(Desde lo lejos)

L- No lo hará - susurró hacia su esbelto hermano

D- Yo no diría eso

C.- ¿Raph? - Lo reconoció por sus peculiares ojos y por su verde y obscura piel - ¿Qué está haciendo su pequeño hermano con él?

L- Nada que te importe, mortal

C.- ¿Eh?

D- Leo - susurró - no digas eso - se acercó más a él para que no dijera de más y para que no confundiera al "mortal"

(En el lugar)

Re- De acuerdo Mikey, pruébalo

M- ¿Quieres que la bese?

R- No, no hace falta - comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la acción que haría el menor

Re- Hecho, bésala en frente de todos nosotros

M- Ese no es ningún castigo para mí y mi querida - Hizo que Raph retrocediera hasta la pared del pasillo colocando ambas manos alrededor de Raph, acorralándolo de esa manera; ser chiquito no le impediría besarlo primero que a sus hermanos

R- E...espera un momento

M.- No seas tímida, sé que es nuestro primer beso en público - *Acercó su rostro con el de él y luego hacia sus labios, repentinamente lo besó de improviso mientras que el temperamental hacia una expresión de desagrado, acto seguido Mikey comenzó a abrir los labios de Raph para poder así introducir su lengua en la boca del temperamental*

R- *Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para separarse de él, luego miró al pecoso y éste hizo brillar sus ojos de azul a tenue rojo que luego despareció, repentinamente los brazos de la ruda tortuga comenzaron a rodear el cuello del menor* - "!¿Qué rayos sucede, ya ni siquiera tengo el control de mi propio cuerpo!? - No pudo evitar aferrarse a Mikey - "¡Necesito respirar mejor!"

Después Mikey se separó de él dejándolo con su respiración sumamente agitada

Mientras tanto, Leonardo y Donatello estaban perplejos antes sus "inocentes" acciones que tendría con el sirviente

L- Dos podemos jugar ese juego *susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos con algo de confianza en su rostro, claramente no se quedaría atrás en tratar de obtener a Raphael para él solito*

D- Creo que esto se ha vuelto una competencia *hablo para los dos*

C.- ¡Es verdad lo que acabo de ver! - exclamó sin poderlo creer

A.- Claro que sí Casey, claro que sí - luego miró a los dos hermanos de azul y púrpura que se carcomían de celos - Wow, nunca había visto esto en los hermanos Hamato - luego sonrió con picardía

C.- ¿Con quién hablas?

A.- Ah... hablo sola

C.- Eh... de acuerdo

En dicho lugar

M- Bien, lo he demostrado sin temor alguno, ahora Rene, cumple con tu parte

Re- Bien, lo haré, fui demasiado alto pensando que serías mío

M- Lo siento dulzura, ya tengo a alguien más - tomó a Raph desprevenido por la cintura inclinándolo hacia él como una indefensa damisela - Vayamos a casa, linda- dijo para luego tomarlo de la mano

Luego de un par de minutos en la mansión

R- ¡Mikey, eso no era pare del plan! - espetó molestamente mientras se limpiaba los labios de aquel beso mojado

M- Para mí sí, ya lo sabía, pensé por un momento que ella lo pediría para comprobarlo

R- Iré a quitarme este ¡estúpido traje ahora mismo! - rápidamente fue al cuarto del baño para vestirse como debía de ser

Mientras tanto Mikey se recostaba en el sofá, luego de un segundo los otros dos restantes aparecieron espontáneamente

D- Bien jugado, hermanito

M- Gracias, con eso demuestro que sé pensar muy bien

L- Ya lo creo Mikey, ya lo creo


	5. 5

Era un nuevo día; pero era aún mejor ya que Raph estaría casi toda la mañana sin sus frustrantes compañeros tortuga, pues habían salido a un campamento de la escuela y regresarían muy, pero muy tarde. La ruda tortuga salía de la mansión para ir a comprar los víveres de la semana y alguno que otro vino exótico para la rata mutante y sus tres hijos, pero no contaba con que se encontraría a Casey en el camino. Desde lejos lo miró y sin nadie que lo detuviera corrió hasta él.

R- ¡Jones! - exclamó mientras se acercaba a él

C.- ¿Raph? - frunció la ceja al escuchar otra vez a su compañero de trabajo - Raph - confirmó que era el mismo al verlo que llegaba junto a él

R.- Jones, lamento no estar contigo en el trabajo

C.- ¡Oh! No te preocupes

R- Espera, qué no deberías estar en el campamento con los demás

C.- Eh... estoy un poco enfermo y decidí no ir -dijo mientras tocía un poco

R- Ya veo

C.- Un momento, ahora vives con los Hamato? -preguntó

R- Por desgracia... sí

C.- ¿Cuál es la razón?

R- Por la estúpida deuda que mi padre me dejó

C.- Y... son raros como dicen?

R- Supongo, a veces me dan miedo

C.- Entonces..., eso significa que ya no estarás conmigo ayudándome en el restaurante?

R.- Me temo que no, Jones -dijo desanimado

C.- *Pensó* -A propósito, también quiero saber algo que pasó en la escuela

R- *Comenzó a ponerse nervioso al recordar el incómodo momento que tuvo que pasar con el pecoso* -Y... de qué se trata *glup!*

C.- Tú... ¿eras la supuesta "novia" de Mikey?

R- No... qu-qué te hace pensar eso

C.- Veamos, tu misma bandana, tu color de ojos, el mismo color de tu piel ah sí, sin mencionar la forma masculina

R- Está bien... sí, fui yo

C.- No me digas, te obligaron a hacerlo

R- Sí - suspiró frustrado - Jones, me gustaría quedarme a hablar más tiempo contigo pero... se hará tarde

C.- Bien, lo entiendo - sonrió

Luego Raphael se fue para ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para la mansión; luego de tardar un poco regresó a dicho lugar para preparar las cosas para cuando aquellos tres llegaran, tardo media hora en tener todo listo, sin embargo no contaba con que Leo llegaría antes que sus hermanos

R- ¡¡Ah... Leo!! - dijo asustado de verlo tan de repente por detrás de él y sin haber escuchado la puerta abrirse, tanto así que soltó una bajilla de la impresión que esta llegó hasta el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos

L- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - dijo molesto al ver lo que el temperamental había causado

R- ¡Ha sido un accidente! Lo voy a limpiar si eso te preocupa - hablo frustrado

L- Eso no me preocupa, Raphael, también tendrás que pagar eso

R- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si ya te dije que fue un accidente!

L- Lo siento pero, cada cosa que rompas por "accidente" - hizo comillas con sus dedos - te quedarás meses extra a trabajar para pagarlo, ¿entendiste?

R- ¡¿Ah, sí?! - refunfuñó molestamente - ¿¡Y cuánto tiempo más me quedaré por esta estúpidez!?

L- Esta vez cumplirás los 6 años

R- ¡No es justo!

L- Lo siento, son las reglas - le sonríe de manera maliciosa - así que, ten más cuidado con lo que hagas

R- De acuerdo - masculló furioso, luego cerró por unos segundos los parpados para tranquilizar su ira y cuando los volvió a abrir, Leonardo había desaparecido de manera fulminante, éste se asustó por unos segundos, pues la repentina desaparición del de azul le causaba algo de inquietud, tragó saliva asustado, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba - ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? - después miró la puerta, estaba abierta, al parecer no había sido su imaginación y que realmente Leo había estado ahí, y con esa situación hizo que su piel se erizara por un momento, después se tranquilizó y prosiguió a limpiar el pequeño desastre que había hecho con la bajilla

En esos instantes, Leonardo se encontraba en su habitación descansando sobre su cama, que con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios disfrutaba de poder escuchar los latidos asustados del corazón del temperamental que, como una melodía se hacía sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, quien luego pasó su lengua por sobre sus afilados colmillos de vampiro, deseoso de poder probar la tibia y cálida sangre de la ruda tortuga

Mientras tanto, Donnie y Mikey, aún seguían en el campamento de excursión, claramente cada quien tenía una clase distinta a la del otro, pero esta vez Mikey terminó primero que Donnie. En un segundo llegó a la mansión para aprovechar el tiempo con Raphael.

M- Hola Raph

R- ¡Tú también! - se asustó sin esta vez romper algo - Al parecer es un manía de ustedes aparecer de la nada - se cruzó de brazos

M- ¿En serio? No me había percatado de eso, ahora, quiero un poco de helado en mi boca

R- ¡¡Ahs!! - frunció los labios y giró los ojos - bien, lo haré

Mientras tanto, en aquel lugar apartado, para la tortuga de bandana púrpura cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad que pasar ahí.

D- ¿Por qué siempre me toca hasta el final? - Suspiró molestamente - hasta Mikey salió antes que yo... ¡Rayos! - luego pensó mejor las cosas por un momento - aunque, si soy realmente paciente, esta vez puede que gané el concurso de ciencias sin hacer trampa y haga algo atrevido y pervertido con Raphael, Ja, ahí lo tienes Mikey, aun sé pensar mejor las cosas que tú y muy bien pensado Donnie, eres un genio - se escuchó asimismo con una sonrisa - como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para restregártelo en la cara - bufó, luego en ese preciso momento, la profesora se acercó a sus alumnos y dio la orden de que ya podían retirarse, rápidamente el esbelto llegó a su mansión en menos de un segundo abriendo la puerta abruptamente y asustado nuevamente al temperamental

D- Ya llegué - rió ligeramente con gallardía

R- ¡Maldición! ¡Dejen ya de hacer eso! - espetó aun con la cuchara de helado en su mano

D- ¿De qué hablas? - se acercó hasta la sede del lugar

R- Primero Leo, luego Mikey y después tú ¡Esto es el colmo!

D- Tranquilízate, por si no lo sabías es nuestra forma de llegar

R- Acabo de darme cuenta

\--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta vez era otro día

Donatello había conseguido algo especialmente para Raphael; así que ese día lo disfrutaría mejor que nadie, muy temprano despertó al temperamental desde su habitación, llevándolo a su preciado cuarto, donde no sería molestado por sus hermanos

R- *Bostezó* - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? - se talló los ojos para despertar mejor

D- Quiero que te pongas esto - le entrega una misteriosa caja y éste la recibe, luego la abre y se queda estupefacto

R- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

D- ¿Cuándo te he hecho una broma?

R- ¡Me rehúso a hacerlo! - exclamó

D- Lo siento, pero si cumpliste con la petición de Mikey también lo harás con el mío

R- Bien..., ya que - luego toma el traje y después ve unas bragas - ¿No me digas que el juego completo?

D- Todo lo que está en la caja

R- ¿Pretendes que me convierta en un travesti?- frunció el entrecejo

D- No, solo quiero divertirme

R- Entonces vete. Si quieres que lo haga

D- De acuerdo - sonrió de manera pervertida

Después de unos minutos, Raphael se quitó la prenda de vestir que llevaba puesto, y luego lo cambió por la vestimenta que Donnie le había otorgado; un traje de sirvienta del típico color negro y blanco, quien luego para terminar se puso las bragas extras que había.

R- Esto es humillante - se miró en el espejo de manera seria - ¿Desde cuándo me quitaron mi dignidad? - preguntó seriamente - Ya lo recuerdo, desde que Mikey me obligó a ser su novia de a mentiras

Una hora más tarde, la familia estaba en el comedor esperando la comida preparada por Raph; y al momento de verlo con su nueva vestimenta puesta Splinter no le tomó importancia ya que no sabía que orientación tenía su sirviente, Mikey quedaba boquiabierto al verlo de esa manera, a Leonardo le molestó verlo vestido así y por último Donnie quedó satisfecho con el glorioso resultado; después de manera infantil le mostró la lengua a su hermano menor en forma de victoria, Mikey solo se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía los labios molestamente.

Después de que terminaran de desayunar, Leo fue un momento al sofá a leer sus historietas favoritas acaparando todo el especio a la vez que cruzaba las piernas; Mikey se quedó por un momento más en la cocina para comer un poco de helado napolitano que había quedado; Splinter se había ido a su despacho a realizar unas cuentas bancarias que tenía que ordenar y Donnie a su laboratorio crenado a su experimento que ganaría en la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Raphael limpiaba los muebles de la sala, quien luego de terminar de hacerlo se sentó en el sofá individual.

L- *Sin dejar de leer* - Quítatelo

R- ¿Eh?

L- Quítate el traje

R- Wow, creí que los hermanos Hamato estarían de acuerdo en esto

L- Yo no, lo odio

R- Creo que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo

L- Hazme caso y quítatelo, lo provocas así

R- ¿A quién?

L- A mi esbelto hermano

R- ¿A quién realmente debo escuchar? Son tres a los que obedezco

L- A mí, yo soy el hermano mayor y el que posee un poco más de derecho de elegir y si estás de acuerdo conmigo me escucharas

R- Cierto, entonces en un momento regreso

Raphael se encaminó hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto pero en el camino Donatello lo llamó desde su laboratorio, necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente, tanto así para evitar que se cambiara de ropa.

D- ¡Quiero que te apresures! - ordenó

R- ¡Ya voy! - exclamó molesto, sin embargo antes de llegar al pasillo del laboratorio se topó con Miguel Ángel de sorpresa

M- ¿A dónde vas?

R- Con tu hermano

M- De acuerdo, antes de que vayas debo pedirte algo

R- Si es el helado, ya te dije que puedes hacerlo tú solo y... -*repentinamente Mikey se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo mientras que el temperamental se quedaba paralizado otra vez, inconscientemente levantó una pierna, luego se separó de él con una sonrisa* - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

M- Se nota que te gustó - comenzó a reír - Debiste haber visto tu cara, eres tan lindo e inocente

R- ¡Ggrrr! - gruñó furioso

D- ¡Raphael!

R- ¡Ya voy! - se limpió el beso

Siguió su camino dejando solo al pecoso en el pasillo, cuando llegó a dicho lugar entró y comenzó a ayudar al científico con sus experimentos, luego de que terminara cerró sutilmente la puerta, quedando solo los dos.

R- ¿Por qué haces eso? Sabes que ya me voy

D- Aun no, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo a... solas - susurró mientras agarraba a Raph de los hombros

R- No me toques

Donnie sonrió ante su gracioso enojo, después comenzó a bajarle las mangas con delicadeza y ante ese repentino acto Raph comenzó a asustarse.

R- ¡Oye! ¡No me toques así!

D- ¿Oh, prefieres esto? - pasó una mano por debajo de la falta tocando su trasero

R- ¡Pervertido! - retrocedió al mismo tiempo que tropezaba con un pequeño cable de extensión, rápidamente Donnie llegó hasta él, y una vez más acercó una de sus manos por debajo del traje y de un movimiento le bajo las bragas hasta las rodillas - ¡¡Déjame te digo!! - Repentinamente Donatello comenzó a tocar su colita haciendo estremecer al de rojo - de...deja ahí... aagh - se cubrió la boca con ambas manos

D- Es imposible no hablar con claridad, ¿cierto?

R- ¡Cá...cálla...te! - acariciaba una y otra vez su verde cola - Aaagh... mmmh - se cubría la boca otra vez tratado de no mostrar debilidad

D- Sé que está parte es muy sensible entre nosotros y te es inevitable no gemir ligeramente, además creo que algo se está asomando aquí abajo

R- ¡Tonto! ¡Deja de hacerme eso! - trató de apartarse de él

D- ¿No te gusta lo que hago?

R- N...no *agitado*

D- ¿Qué tal esto? - empezó a desabrochar su camisa poniendo nervioso al temperamental por las posibles intenciones que tendría sobre él, después de quitarse la camisa se acercó a Raph y lo besó, en ese preciso momento Splinter entró al lugar viendo a su hijo y al sirviente en esa incómoda situación

S- Jm jm jm, Donatello, lamento interrumpir esto pero, necesito que vengas conmigo, necesito de tu intelecto ahora mismo

D- Ya voy, padre - El roedor salió cerrando la puerta, y luego Donnie se levantó colocándose la camisa nuevamente - Lamento no haber llegado a más

R- *Paralizado*

D- Ya puedes irte

R- "Leo tiene razón, debo quitarme esto cuanto antes" - se colocó las bragas otra vez, luego se levantó de inmediato saliendo del lugar yendo a su habitación y cambiándose de ropa.


	6. 6

D- ¡¿Gané?! - no lo podía creer - ¡¿Gané?! - luego sonrió ampliamente - Sabía que cabeza metálica me ayudaría con esto... y eso que no hice trampa - susurró

A.- Y entonces, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta?

D- Por supuesto

A.- Por cierto, todos tus hermanos están invitados

D- Allí estaremos, linda

Muy rápidamente llegó hasta su mansión, anunciando que a los tres los habían invitado a la fiesta, Mikey se emocionó y Leo no le dio mucha importancia.

D- Padre - se dirigió al roedor - ¿puedo ir a la fiesta?

S- Claro, hijo mío

M- ¿Yo también puedo ir?

S- Seguro, ¿no vas a ir, Leonardo? - miró a su hijo en el sofá

L- La verdad no me interesa ir, padre

S- De acuerdo

Luego de que Splinter se fuera una vez más a su trabajo; los dos hermanos menores se prepararon para ir a la fiesta de la tarde, Donnie tenía en mente ver a April una vez más, mientras que Mikey..., él estaba emocionado por ir a una fiesta personalmente, al fin invitado en toda su vida.

D- Luego volvemos - dijo para luego abrir la puerta

M- Adiós

En el camino, Mikey pensó un poco sobre dejar solo a su hermano mayor con el sirviente.

M- Donnie, no crees que es mala idea dejar a Leo con Raph

D- Eso es lo que quiero comprobar, quiero ver hasta que tan lejos llega

M- 0.0

(En la mansión)

Leonardo comenzó a pedirle varias cosas al temperamental, cansándolo una y otra vez, sin embargo cuando la noche al fin se hizo presente en el lugar, la tortuga de bandana azul se fue a su habitación sin dejar de pedirle a la ruda tortuga.

R- Eso es todo? -dijo amargadamente

L- Deja esa expresión de amargado -sonrió con gallardía

R- No sé qué cara poner con esta desgracia, bobo-nardo -se cruzó de brazos

L- *Sonrió mirándolo de pies a cabeza, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla*

(En la fiesta)

Los dos habían llegado, Mikey se fue por su propio camino para comer las golosinas que había por ahí, mientras que Donnie observaba desde lo lejos a Casey con April; éste decidió hacerle una travesura, comenzó a levitar con su dedo un plato de comida y luego lo llevó hasta Casey manchando toda su camisa

C.- ¡¿Quién rayos fue?! - espetó molesto sin obtener respuesta mirando a todos lados - ¡Rayos! Ahora vengo, pelirroja

A.- Okay - luego fijó su vista en la esbelta tortuga, quien luego se acercó hasta él - Donnie, no hagas travesuras

D- Tenía que - sonrió nervioso

(En la mansión)

R- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - espetó siendo sometido a la cama del lugar mientras que Leo lo tomaba por los brazos por detrás de él

L- Te deseo - dijo con voz seductora

R- ¡¿Qué?! - Leo lo colocó bocabajo mientras se subía sobre él - ¡Déjame, maldito! -El de azul comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello - mmmh... aah... aaah... n...no - mientras que comenzaba a quitarle toda la ropa, una vez hecho, Raph se zafó de él cubriéndose con sus manos todo el cuerpo - ¡Estás loco!

L- Tal vez por ti - una vez más lo sometió hacia la cama, luego lo besó apasionadamente, y como acto seguido agarró las muñecas apretándolas fuertemente

R- Me... lastimas - dijo algo cansado sin poderse defender.

L- Es lo que pretendo - luego lo dejó solo para ir a agarrar sus corvas elevándolas un poco hacia arriba, con una mano comenzó a acariciar su colita, haciéndolo estremecer como lo hico Donatello

R- Aahh... mmmh... déjame ¡detente!- seguidamente Leo comenzó a meter un dedo en su entrada - ¿Qué... qué estás... aaah! - sintió como movía su dedo de un lado a otro - duele, idiota - Leo lo ignoró deslizando su dedo de arriba ya abajo, mientras lo introducía más y más

L- tranquilízate, pronto encontraré un punto fijo y al parecer ya estás algo mojado -miró como unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos verdes del temperamental; realmente estaba aterrado por lo que Leo le iba a hacer, el de azul se detuvo un poco al ver el miedo en su rostro, sin embargo después de pensarlo siguió con lo suyo

R- De... de qué hablas... ¡aaah!

L- Aquí - dijo con gallardía

R- ¡¡Ni lo pienses!! - comentó asustado, Leo solo sonrió y comenzó a quitarse su ropa, desabrochando su camisa y quitándose el pantalón, Leonardo sacó su miembro y con su mano lo acercó hasta la entrada para meterlo - ¡¡Aaaah!! - dio un grito desgarrador mientras las lágrimas caian por su rostro

L- Mmhh - sintió el éxtasis subir en su cuerpo, luego comenzó a tocar el punto P dentro de él, excitándolo sin su propia voluntad

R- ¡Sa...s...salte de... AAHÍ! Mmmh! -comenzó a llorar por el dolor ocasionado de éste

L- No quiero *embestía frenéticamente cada vez*

R- ¡Me duele! - decía jadeante mientras que trataba de apartarse del cuerpo de él, sin embargo la fuerza de Leo era superior a la suya

L- No te muevas

R- ¡¡AAAHG... AAAHH... AUXILIO!! - una vez más Leo lo besó en los labios para calmarlo un poco mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos

L- Eres demasiado estrecho, se nota que nadie te lo había hecho... antes - dijo mientras lo embestía

R- ¡E...enserio me duele! ¡Sácalo! - pidió con un par de lágrimas más en sus ojos mientras gemía sin parar

L- Di mi nombre

R- ¡Nunca! - decía entre gemidos y suspiros molesto

L- No puedes estar molesto solo porque se sienta bien - le sonrió con picardía, luego Raph se corrió sin voluntad quedando cansado sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente, Leonardo sentía que dentro de muy poco se correría dentro de él, y para terminar pasó su lengua por sobre sus dientes, sacando sus colmillos de su escondite, quien luego se acercó al cuello de Raph, éste sin percatarse contendiendo su dolor en el trasero, luego una mordida se encajó en el apetitoso cuello del temperamental

R- ¡¿Qué ha...haces...?! ¡duele mucho! - trató de apartarlo de él pero le fue inútil, porque cada vez que lo apartaba, Leo le mordía más fuerte encajándole más sus colmillos, acto seguido Leo se vino dentro de éste dejándolo marcado con su esencia, tanto así que desmayó a Raphael con todo el dolor ocasionado, luego el de azul se separó limpiándose los labios de la sangre que le había quedado

L- Delicioso - lo miró desmayado - lástima que no hayas disfrutado mucho - lamió la herida ocasionada por él para cerrar la marca de los colmillos

(En la fiesta)

M- ¿Qué le estuviste haciendo a Casey?

D- Ya sabes, travesuras - dijo con un poco de malicia sin despejar su vista de esos dos

M- Deja de hacer eso, hay que divertirnos - lo tomó del brazo para ir a bailar o beber algo del lugar

D- Está bien

(En la mansión)

Leonardo se había acostado en su cama, luego con un brazo acercó al temperamental hacia su cuerpo desnudo, rodeándolo con un brazo, mientras que este aun en su desmayo seguía respirando agitadamente.

L- Lastima que no pueda amar de verdad, mi corazón se secó desde mucho tiempo - dijo para si acurrucando a Raph sobre sí - solo te deseo para mí, sin embargo me alegro de ser el primero en marcarte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raphael despertaba con la vista cansada, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que no estaba en su recamara, miró a su costado y vio a Leonardo cambiándose de ropa; éste regreso a verlo y le sonrió modestamente.

L- Buen día bello durmiente

R- ¡Bastardo! -recordó lo de la noche

L- Deja de molestarte y ve a asearte

R- ¡Te odio!

L- Di todo lo que quieres -refunfuñó- de todas formas te marqué anoche

Raphael molesto y aun "desnudo" se retiró de ahí con su ropa, inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño y comenzó a darse una ducha fría, tocó la parte trasera de su caparazón; sintió como por dentro le dolía mucho, luego de unos minutos sintió que un extraño líquido resbaló por sus piernas.

R- ¡Maldito asqueroso! -golpeó la pared lleno de ira- ¿por qué no me defendí? -luego pasó una mano por sobre su cuello- me duele... todo... -repentinamente miró hacia la regadera -¿qué se supone que soy ahora? Me hicieron algo perverso por... detrás -tocó su colita temeroso mientras temblaba- ¿¡Qué clase de hombre le hace eso a otro?! Me dejé vencer por alguien tan tonto como él... de qué sirve que lo acuse... su padre lo defendería y... a mi... no

Luego de terminar de ducharse, se cambió con ropa nueva, e hizo todos los deberes de esa mañana; sin embargo temía que Splinter se fuera en esos momentos, pues, quien detendría a las tortugas sin autoridad de un padre. Pero como todos los días sucedía, el roedor se fue; la tortuga de rojo prefirió pasar el día en su recamara... solo; pero cuando iba hacia su habitación, Donatello lo llamo desde su laboratorio

R- No estoy de humor para... ayudar

D- Quiero decirte algo -dijo desde la puerta- Tienes el mismo olor de mi hermano, ¿te hizo algo?

R- Abusó de mí

D- Ya veo, quiero ayudarte, sé que ahora te duele y sé cómo quitarlo -sonrió desde la obscuridad del cuarto

R- ¿De verdad?

D- Sí

El temperamental con un paso lento se adentró a dicho lugar mientras que el listo cerraba la puerta.

R- ¿Ahora qué, genio? -Donnie dio un chasquido con los dedos y las luces se apagaron repentinamente; unos estruendosos ruidos se escucharon ahí dentro, luego de un segundo la luz volvió a iluminar el lugar.

R- *Amarrado y amordazado en la camilla de experimentos de la tortuga, sin el pantalón que usaba, con las manos atados de los extremos de ésta, y con las piernas atadas pero bien abiertas* - ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que... -dejo de hablar al escuchar el ruido de un vibrador

D- Dije que te ayudaría -dijo mostrando un juguete sexual en la mano

R- Pero creí que...

D- Si te duele el trasero con lo que te hizo Leo, dejará de dolerte con esta segunda vez

R- ¡Otro loco de la familia!

D- Conozco a mis hermanos y posiblemente Mikey también lo haga

R- ¡Degenerados!

D- Guarda silencio -giró la bandana del temperamental- será mejor que no veas esto -comenzó a lubricar el juguete, luego de hacerlo comenzó a introducirlo en la entrada de éste

R- ¡AAaaah! -comenzó a moverse- ¡duele, idiota!

D- Debí haber usado mis dedos, pero no me gusta hacerlo -siguió introduciéndolo- al parecer he tocado algo dentro de ti, ya que tu amiguito quiere salir también -rió con picardía

R- ¡AUXILIO! -Donnie se acercó a sus labios y lo besó haciendo que guardara silencio, después de un minuto el miembro del de rojo al fin salió

D- Ya estás listo -sacó el juguete de éste, después comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, seguidamente acarició su entrepierna para estimular su zona, luego de unos minutos su miembro también salió, para luego entrar en el temperamental

R- ¡AAAH!

D- *Comenzaba a embestir bruscamente* - Ahora ya no duele tanto ¿cierto?

R- ¡Cállate! Mmmh! ¡Aaagh!

Donatello rápidamente se corrió en él sin dejar de embestirlo, una vez más lo besó en los labios introduciendo su lengua en él; luego Raphael no pudo soportarlo y también se vino entre los dos, había terminado con la respiración cansada.

R- ¡Ya basta... p-por favor! - sollozaba a más no poder, luego el de púrpura miró el cuello de éste, no pudo evitar la tentación de morderlo, las ganas comenzaban a vencerlo, así que poco a poco se fue acercando sacando sus colmillos a la vez; una vez estando cerca lo mordió profundamente- ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! Leo... ta...también lo hizo -el dolor le aumentaba cada vez más- Ba...basta ¡eso siempre duele! -otra vez se desmayó ante el inmenso dolor provocado

D- *Se separa de él limpiándose los labios* -No sabía que la mordida de un vampiro doliera tanto como para desmayarse, en fin -se sale de él, colocándose nuevamente su ropa y de igual forma a la de Raph, luego lo desamarra y lo lleva a su habitación aun estando desmayado; y cuando Donnie está por salir se encuentra a su hermano mayor parado en el marco de la puerta.

L- Espero que no te hayas excedido en la mordida

D- No pretendo matarlo, y qué hay de ti -se cruzó de brazos- ¿también lo disfrutaste?

L- Más de lo que crees, pude dormir con él -sonrió

En ese momento Mikey apareció al lado de los dos hermanos

M- ¿Por qué yo siempre al último? -dijo desanimadamente mientras veía a Raph dormido

D- Tranquilo Mikey, podrás hacerlo después

L- Solo que si muerdes, no te excedas

M- Pregunta, ¿a qué sabe su sangre? - dijo ansiosamente

L- Descúbrelo por ti mismo, hermanito -lo palmea en el hombro

M- Owww tendré que esperar hasta que... despierte -caminó un poco hacia el lugar de Raphael- aunque... podría morderlo ahora mismo - comenzó a sacar sus colmillos

D- Ni hablar, tendrás que esperar tu turno cuando este bien despierto

M- Bien, lo dicen porque ustedes ya lo hicieron suyo pero yo aún no -bufó molestamente

L- Tranquilízate, cada quien tendrá su parte de él

D- Creen que Raph se pueda enamorar de uno de nosotros

L- aun preguntas por lo que estamos haciendo

D- Lo dije porque, tal vez por esta semana o... tal vez un mes lo usemos como un juguete sexual y ya el otro mes o año, Mikey lo hipnotice y comencemos desde cero con él

M- ¡Es una buena idea!


	7. 7

Una vez Raphael despertaba con el dolor en su trasero, solo que esta vez había disminuido un poco su dolor; decidió que hablaría con el padre de los tres engendros, sin embargo no contaba que Splinter había salido desde muy temprano ese nublado día.

En el comedor. Raphael servía los platos a los mutantes.

R- ¿Dó...dónde está el señor Splinter?

L- Para qué lo quieres, dulzura?

R- Le diré lo que me han hecho

D- Y aún falta más

R- ¡¡VEN!! Debo terminar esto ahora

M- Un momento, no te puedes molestar, el contrato firme es de tu padre quien lo fue; hacer lo que queramos dice ahí no hay escapatoria para ti -le sonrió con gallardía

R- Mencionas que estoy atrapado, pero al menos desearía ser amado, o al menos no tan torturado

D- Puede que lo que pides se cumpla en realidad, más para mi si actúas con feminidad

L- Hermano querido, esa idea debe ser eliminada, ya que a mí no me interesa ver esa fachada

M- *Se dirige al de verdes ojos* -Si de esta quieres salir, más vale cumplir con lo deseado para nosotros, claro que, sin negarte

R- Bien, lo haré... e...es parte del... contrato -murmuró tristemente-

M- Muy bien -se levantó de su asiento- ya he terminado de comer, podrías hacer el aseo, hoy es mi turno de estar contigo -se acerca al temperamental y le acaricia el rostro de manera gentil pero pervertida a la vez

R- D...de acuerdo

Luego de que Raphael terminara con lo pedido, Mikey lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo directo a su habitación; mientras que los otros dos hermanos veían el televisor, bueno... más Leo.

Miguel Ángel cerró bien la habitación, quedando completamente a solas con Raphael.

R- ya estamos aquí... y... ahora qué

M- No es obvio, quítate la ropa -se cruzó de brazos

R- *Empezó a desabrochar su vestimenta, luego fue con los pantalones hasta quedar completamente desnudo, literalmente* -¿Qué hago ahora?

M- *Se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró* -Quiero que te coloques de cuatro

R- ¡¿Estás demente?!

M- Nada de eso, sé que soy pequeño y en esa posición estaré más cómodo, supongo que también para ti

R- Está bien

En la sala

L- Espero que Miguel Ángel no vaya a excederse con Raph

D- Sobre morderlo o algo así?

L- Exacto

D- Dejarlo con Mikey sería... algo peligroso

L- Estaremos al tanto de los latidos del corazón de Raph

D- Bien pensado

En la habitación del pecoso vampiro

Raph ella estaba colocado de cuatro sobre la comodidad de la cama; ¿desde cuándo había perdido toda su dignidad? Se preguntaba estando en esa posición, ya no importaba se había convertido en un prisionero y esclavo de ellos tres. El de bandana roja escondía su rostro entre las almohadas rellenas de plumas, cubriéndose con ambos brazos y alzando bien su trasero para el menor

R- Hazlo rápido... quiero terminar con esta humillación

M- Aun no, quiero un poco de estimulación *Acariciaba con delicadeza la verde y pequeña cola de la tortuga, tanto así para crearle varias ñañaras al de rojo*

R- *Resolló al momento con las caricias que el menor le daba* -No me tortures y hazlo rápido, escondió su rostro una vez más

M- Tranquilízate *Con su tibia lengua lamio la pequeña cola de éste haciéndola estremecer abruptamente*

R- Aaahh... -gimió ligeramente, luego se cubrió la boca para evitarlo a toda costa

M- Vamos, déjalo salir, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, al contrario, quiero seguir escuchando tus deliciosos gemidos; además solo estamos tú y yo... solos -susurró

R- Aaaahh!.... ngh... mmmgh.... -comenzaba a respirar de manera rápida- aaah -no podía evitar callarse así mismo 

M- ¿Ves? -Sentía como algo de su entre pierna iba a salir muy pronto, así que pensó por un momento; él no lo prepararía ya que sus dos hermanos lo habían hecho anteriormente y si ese era el caso, ya no había más necesidad de hacerlo.

Mikey dejó salir su miembro al aire, luego lo acercó a la entrada del de rojo, tomándolo de la cintura comenzó a penetrarlo fuertemente, haciendo que el temperamental dejara escapar un grito desgarrador, quien luego mordió una almohada para calmarse.

R- N...no me agarres de la cintura..., no soy... una chica

M- ¿De dónde quieres más que te agarre? No hay otra alternativa

El pecoso comenzó a moverse lentamente para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que Raph se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas y mordía la almohada para estar tranquilo y contener el poco dolor en su entrada, acto seguido, Miguel Ángel comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, tocando el punto exacto dentro de Raphael, estimulando su zona y sacando su miembro; seguidamente Mikey pasó ambas manos por debajo del temperamental para comenzar a masturbar a su compañero de abajo.

R- ¡Aaahh! - los gemidos de la ruda tortuga aumentaban en consideración cada vez más

M- ¿Se... siente bien, no es cierto? - preguntó dejando escapar exhalaciones calientes

R- N...no -respiro cansado de tanto gemir por al menos tres veces con tres mutantes distintos -¡Aaahh!

M- Déjate correr... al parecer... algo está viniendo cuando te duele ¿cierto? -seguía tocando ahí abajo

R- No soy... masoquista, estúpido! ¡Aaahh! Mmmh! -de un momento a otro se corrió en las manos del pecoso, después Mikey colocó una vez más sus manos en la cintura de éste y empezó a embestir fuertemente, luego de medio segundo el pecoso se vino dentro de éste.

Repentinamente Mikey le dio la vuelta para verlo de frente

R- Li...listo... ya terminamos... déjame en paz ahora *jadenate*

M- Aún falta mucho que recorrer

Mikey miró el rostro sonrojado y cansado del temperamental; escuchaba como el corazón de éste latía fuertemente; tenía sed y hambre de poder probar la sangre de su sirviente y aparentemente ahora esclavo, comenzó a acercarse a su cuello, pero repentinamente Raph lo detuvo

R- ¡Alto! Sé lo que vas a hacerme... me vas a morder como Leo y Donnie

M- Cierto, entonces, si no te apetece el cuello, será tu muñeca -abruptamente agarró la mano de la tortuga, de un momento fugaz dejo mostrar sus colmillos y ante la vista de Raphael se asustó un poco por ver esos espantosos colmillos anormales, repentinamente Mikey clavó sus colmillos en él.

El dolor en Raph comenzaba a aumentar como las veces anteriores

R- ¡Basta ya, Mikey! -trató de alejarlo de su mano, seguidamente observó como la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por su brazo- De...tente... comienza a doler... mucho -se asustaba cada vez que Mikey lo ignoraba y seguía con lo suyo -¡Ah! Mikey

Mikey estaba perdido en el sabor de su roja sangre, sentía que no podía parar, era... deliciosa, la mejor que había probado.

R- En...serio me... me estoy sintiendo mareado... basta... ya -sentía que a su alrededor se tornaba obscuro y borroso, empezaba a sentirse débil por la sangre que perdía por cada segundo, repentinamente cayó mareado ante la pérdida de sangre, sin embargo el pecoso ni se inmutó por el sirviente, quería cada vez más .

En la sala.

Leonardo y Donatello se quedaron quietos por un segundo.

L- Oyes eso? -frunció el ceño mirando hacia arriba, justo donde se hallaba la habitación del menor

D- Es... como un latido muy débil

L- No será que... Mikey lo está

D- ¡Debemos ir a ver!

Acto seguido, los dos hermanos fueron a la habitación del menor, abriendo la puerta de una fuerte patada, rápidamente los dos separaron a su pequeño hermano de Raph, quien se hallaba completamente inerte y con un latido sumamente débil que, apenas era percibido por ellos.

L- ¡Mikey! - espetó

M- Lo siento... no pude evitarlo

D- Cámbiate ahora, atenderemos a Raph hasta que despierte

L- Si no sabes controlarte, mejor no muerdas

M- Bueno, ya

Después de que Miguel Ángel se cambiara y se aseara un poco, los otros dos dejaron a Raph en su habitación para que reposara un poco

L- Estará bien?

D- Por suerte sí, Mikey lo succionó toda su sangre

L- Entonces... crees que haya descubierto lo que somos

D- Debemos preguntarle cuando despierte... si es que se percató de lo sucedido

L- ¿Volveremos a morderlo?

D- Es imposible resistirse ¿verdad?

L- Por supuesto

En ese momento Mikey apareció levitando de cabeza mientras rodeaba a sus hermanos

M- Tienes razón, la sangre de Raph es deliciosa

L- Ya basta con eso

En ese momento el sirviente despertó viendo que Mkey estaba levitando en el aire, abruptamente abrió los ojos de par en par ante el asombro, mientras que los hermanos se percataban de su despertar.

R- ¡¿Qué demonios son ustedes?! -se levantó asustado pero cayo débil al suelo -¡Son... son unos monstruos que vuelan!

D- Técnicamente somos vampiros

L- ¡Donnie! -lo golpeó en el hombro

D- Qué, algun día tenía que saberlo

R- Por esa razón muerden -se levantó otra vez- aléjense demonios -hizo la señal de la cruz

M- Raph, eso no nos hace daño

R- Qué tal la luz -se acercó a la cortina y la haló para dejar pasar los rayos del sol, qué estos de forma muy débil traspasaron por la ventana

D- Si no te has dado cuenta, hemos ido a la escuela de día, y con un sol soleado

No había escapatoria para el de rojo

R- ¿Van a... comerme?

D- Tal vez Mikey, pero tranquilo, eso no pasara... por ahora

R- ¿Cómo se convirtieron en... eso? -preguntó asustado al estar en presencia de monstruos chupa sangre

L- Bueno, la verdad nos convertimos por una bruja

D- Ella prefiere el término hechicera

L- Lo que sea, el punto es que, hicimos algunas cosas para transformarnos en esto que somos ahora

M- Yo quería ser un hombre lobo... o tortuga lobo -comenzó a reír infantilmente- Pero no lo hice porque ellos -señaló a sus hermanos- no quisieron que fuera eso, decían que nuestro padre no aceptaría a un tipo de perro así

R- Entonces... no me convertiré en eso por sus mordidas?

L- Como lo mencioné antes, debes ir con April para que te transforme

R- ¡¿Ella es la bruja?!

D- Hechicera -_-

R- Eso quiere decir que... solo me usaran de alimento y reserva para sus fechorías?

D- Posiblemente, solo debes cooperar

Repentinamente Leonardo apareció por detrás del de rojo, mientras pasaba sus afilados colmillos por sobre su piel sin morderlo

R- Chicos... les... les propongo un trato

L- Escucho con atención -lo abrazó por la cintura y al ver esto sus dos hermanos, Donnie lo abrazó de un brazo y Mikey del otro creando así una competencia

R- Tengan sexo conmigo pero... no... no me muerdan... duelen más sus mordidas que lo que hacen

M- ¿De verdad?

R- Pues... sí, cuando abusan de mi... solo... solo la meten y ya pero... si me muerden... duele un poco más

D- Es un trato

R- Pensé que... ustedes serían diferentes, pero veo que son iguales a todos, unos monstruos que solo quieren su propio beneficio

D- Lo sabemos

R- Y... no piensan cambiarlo?

M- La verdad no

R- Ni por alguien?

L- No -suspiro muy cerca de su cuello- Raphael -dijo con algo de dulzura en su voz- si te quedas y cooperas con nosotros, serás feliz y no te faltara nada, podrás tener una familia con nosotros

R- Tienes razón... si coopero y me quedo para siempre.... Viviré como un esclavo de ustedes tres

D- Pero no te faltara nada

M- Vivirás con beneficios -le lamió el cuello

R- ¡No es verdad! -se alejó de ellos, zafándose de sus agarres y abrazos- Ustedes se beneficiarán, yo solo seré su juguete

L- No es cierto, ya que -apareció por detrás de él nuevamente y le susurró al oído- si te quedas, podrás obtener placer

D- ¿Acaso no gimes cuando lo hacemos contigo?

R- Eso... es algo que no puedo evitar hacer... -se sonrojó por no poder evitarlo a voluntad

M- Admítelo Raph, se siente bien para ti al igual que para nosotros

R- ¡No me gusta ser el uke!

M- Descuida, te acostumbraras y te gustara, además, si alguien pretende hacer daño, nosotros te protegeremos

R- Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, de todas formas, no puedo defenderme de ustedes

Rápidamente Raphael se fue de ahí, pensando en las palabras que ellos habían dicho, tendría todo como lo mencionaron, todo, menos amor de verdad


	8. 8

Una vez más los tres hermanos se acercaban para manosear a Raph.

L- Es mi turno de tenerlo

M- No es cierto, ahora me toca a mí -dijo molestamente

D- ¡Dejen de parlotear! Es mi turno -los tres se forcejeaban al temperamental que éste ni se inmutaba por hacer algo ya que no se podía defender de ellos; de pronto Splinter llegó a dicho lugar al ver el alboroto que sus hijos causaban con el sirviente.

S- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -hablo seriamente sin despegar la vista de los cuatro

L- Nada, padre -sonrió nervioso mientras sujetaba a Raph del brazo, luego el roedor los miró fijamente para saber sus pensamientos; Splinter leyó la mente de su hijo mayor que éste estaba en blanco, luego siguió con su hijo menor

M- "¿Qué pasaría si se uniera un gato y un helado?... mmmh ¡saldría un gato helado! Qué bueno soy combinado cosas, soy un genio, más que Donnie"-pensaba mientras tomaba el otro brazo del temperamental

Luego siguió con Donatello

D- "a^n + b^n = z^n. Es decir, a un número (a) se eleva a otro número(n) luego se suma por otro número diferente a (a) o sea (b) y luego se eleva a la (n) qué será igual a otro número diferente a (a y b) o sea (z) y se eleva a la (n)"- dijo mientras lo agarraba por detrás de su cintura

S- @_@ -*Mareado por la ecuación de Donnie*

Luego regresa la vista hacia el sirviente, que éste miraba a los tres de manera fulminante y preocupado

R- "¿Qué debería hacer?, aquí está el señor Splinter para decirle que sus hijos son vampiros, y que me quieren morder y hacer miles de cosas *~*"

S- Joven Raphael, acompáñame a mi oficina de inmediato -ordenó a lo que sus tres hijos dejaron en paz al sirviente

R- Sí, señor -se levantó y lo siguió hasta su despacho, luego de que se apartara de los tres

L- ¿No pensaste nada, verdad Mikey? -preguntó suspicaz mientras se acercaba más a sus hermanos

M- Bueno... pensé en un gato helado :3 en un combinación perfecta

L- ¿Qué hay de ti, Donnie?

D- En una ecuación, te la digo?

L- ¡No! Con eso ya es suficiente, luego me dan dolores de cabeza

En el despacho.

S- Tienes algo que decirme?

R- Bueno... ¿sabe usted que sus hijos son... son vampiros? -preguntó asustado

S- ¿De veras? -apareció por detrás de él asustándolo como lo había hecho Leo- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

R- *Resolló mientras se daba la media vuelta* -¡¡Ta...también es uno!! -dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo

S- Estás en lo correcto

R- ¿También va a comerme? -respiró agitadamente mientras retrocedía con un par de pasos hacia atrás

S- La verdad es que tu sangre parece algo... inusual, pero no sería lo correcto que te mordiera, si lo hiciera, mis hijos me verían diferente a como lo hacen, además que al parecer mis hijos te quieren para ti -sonrió

R- Entonces... ¿no lo hará?

S- *negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro*

R- ¡Qué alivio! -luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Po...por qué los tres me tratan así?

S- Según yo, tratan de enamorarte pero al parecer han perdido la experiencia de cómo hacerlo y solo lo hacen por instinto de desearte más que a nada en ese mundo

R- Entonces... ¿no son malos? -frunció el entrecejo

S- La verdad no, solo están bajo la influencia de ser vampiros, aún no saben cómo controlarse del todo, apenas llevan tres años siéndolo. Y siendo franco actúan así por las malas experiencias que les dejó el pasado

R- ¿Ah sí? *tomó asiento frente al roedor para escuchar con más atención*

S- Por supuesto, antes de que Miguel Ángel se convertirá en uno, estaba infinitamente enamorado de Renet, creo que tú la has de conocer

R- Claro -dijo de manera seria

S- Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró tantas veces como fue posible, a tal grado de humillarlo en público; en ese entonces Miguel Ángel era muy inocente y de buen corazón, perdonándole todas las cosas que le hizo, sin embargo llegó a un punto en el que sus esperanzas se marchitaron con ella -bajo las orejas recordando un suceso trágico

R- ¿Por qué razón cambió de opinión Renet?

S- Por su padre, compromisos por dinero y cosas por el estilo con mi familia; pero esta vez mi pequeño ya se había convertido en vampiro, April mencionó que su personalidad podría cambiar dependiendo de las experiencias que hubiera tenido y como vez, él se ha vuelto un poco más salvaje y más rudo ocultándolo con su personalidad dulce e "inocente". Ahora ya no quiere nada con ella

R- Sí, me di cuenta de eso

S- Donatello no cambió mucho, más por su mala experiencia con April y no lo culpo, además era preferible que ella lo terminara a que él lo hiciera

R- ¿Por qué?

S- Todos los que terminan con el amor hacia ella los convierte en ranas o algo peor. Además que creo que mi hijo se ha vuelto un poco más pervertido y obsesionado con sus experimentos, al parecer se controla de a poco

R- También es fetichista -se quejó cruzándose de brazos

S- Lo sé, y por último Leonardo, él se ha vuelto un poco serio y frío a lo que era antes; también porque siendo vampiro convirtió a su novio en mujer, supongo que te darás una idea de lo que hizo

R- Ehm... ¿la dejó? -se encogió de hombros

S- Así es, Leonardo es más homosexual que sus dos hermanos, prefiere a hombres que mujeres -rió ligeramente por eso- y por dejarla, ella cobró su propia venganza exponiendo sus secretos en público y para terminar, ella le clavó una estaca en su corazón, por suerte ya era un vampiro en ese entonces

R- ¿Quién fue ella?

S- Cuando era hombre se hacía llamar Kaito, pero ahora que se ha quedado con su forma femenina se llama Karai; creo que siempre le gustó ser mujer que hombre..., no lo sé -se encogió de hombros

R- Y sigue viva?

S- Claro, mi hijo no le haría daño a alguien

R- Y ¿qué hay de usted?

S- Si hay paz en mi mente, habrá paz en todo mi ser

R- Eso deberían aprender sus hijos

S- No los puedo obligar a algo que no quieren hacer y si te sirve de algo; Miguel Ángel te hipnotiza si te descuidas, Donatello mueve cosas a su favor con la mente y Leonardo se vuelve invisible para molestarte

R- Pero... podría pedirles que... al menos no abusen tanto de mí, llega a doler lo que hacen -sobó su colita

S- Créeme que si se los digo más lo van a hacer, siempre tienden a desobedecerme aunque les imponga un castigo, más aun que ya son vampiros, ellos podrían pasar largos años con su castigo inmortal

R- Ya veo, entonces... no tengo escapatoria

S- Me temo que no

R- Creo que ya debo irme a... hacer mi trabajo

S- Si vas, hazme el favor de traerme un poco de sake

R- Está bien

Luego de que Raphael se fuera, hizo lo pedido y siguió con su trabajo, sin embargo tenía que salir para hacer unas compras solicitadas; pero como los tres sabían lo que el temperamental pretendía; Donnie lo obligó a salir con el traje de sirvienta

R- ¡Estás loco! No voy a hacer eso

L- Él tiene razón, no lo obligues a usarlo

D- Pero es mi turno, quiero que use esto, además es posible que revele lo que somos y si lo hace, que lo haga con estilo, nadie le creerá

L- Buen punto, entonces, úsalo

R- ¡No!

L- Es una orden

R- *Enfurecido apretó los puños y dientes, luego tomó el traje bruscamente y se fue a cambiar*

Después de que saliera por las compras, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, era cierto lo que tramaba, tenía que encontrar a alguien de confianza, a alguien como... Casey Jones. Deseaba que le creyera todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Raph corrió hasta el restaurante donde solía trabajar, sin embargo Jones no estaba ahí puesto que era su díe libre de trabajo, caminó por un par de calles más hasta encontrar a su amigo con su ahora novia.

R- ¡Jones! -exclamó- ¡tienes que ayudarme!

C.- ¿Qué te sucede? -se apartó un poco de la chica pelirroja para prestarle atención a su amigo

R- ¡Ayúdame! Estoy viviendo con vampiros.... ¡¡Los Hamato son vampiros!! -lo tomo de la camisa dramáticamente y con los ojos bien abiertos

C.- ¿Te sientes bien? -lo tocó de la frente mientras se alejaba un poco de la tortuga- ¿Has estado leyendo novelas de terror? Y ¿qué hay con ese traje? No me digas que prefieres ser una chica a un chico

R- ¡No! Espera... olvida eso *miró el traje* - no vine para comentar sobre mi preferencia, lo que te digo es cierto y ella... ella es una bruja, tu nueva novia es una BRUJA- apuntó a la pelirroja lo que la hizo enfurecer

A.- *Miró entre las sombras del bosque, repentinamente Mikey salió de ese lugar caminando hasta donde ella estaba* -Mikey -susurró- podrías hipnotizar un poco a Casey

M- Tus deseos son mis órdenes -sonrió con su mirada tierna, luego caminó hacia los dos varones e inmediatamente se interpuso entre los dos

C.- Oye, pequeño enano, no te han dicho que no te entrometas en pláticas que no te.... *hipnotizado*

Acto seguido Abril sacó su varita mágica y sin que nadie más los observara, con una soga enroscó al temperamental.

R- ¡Mmmh! *se forcejeaba a más no poder*

Los dos y Raph se lo llevaron a un lugar obscuro y apartado de las demás personas que pasaban por ahí.

A.- *Miró a ambos lados y luego hablo con seria voz* -Muy bien, ¿quién de los tres se lo dijo? -preguntó con los brazos cruzados, luego los dos hermanos restantes aparecieron

D- ¡Fue Leo!

L- No había otra alternativa, nos descubrió, bueno más a Mikey

A.- ¿Saben por qué me llamó bruja? Recuerden que SOY HECHICERA

M- Bueno, se lo dijo Leo, él más que nadie fue

D- Y yo lo corregí

L- Todos cometemos errores -se cruzó de brazos molestamente

A.- Entonces, él conoce nuestro secreto

D- Sí, pero no te preocupes, nadie más le creerá

R- ¡Mmmh! ¡mmmmmhn! ¡mmhjj!

A.- *Miró al temperamental que se forcejeaba* -¿Están seguros? -frunció el entrecejo regresando su vista a los chicos

M- Por supuesto

A.- De acuerdo, confiaré en ustedes, no me gusta que me digan así en público. Iré con mi amorcito, los veo luego en la escuela -se despidió de ellos llevándose de nuevo al temperamental a dicho lugar para que todo pareciera "normal" ante la vista de todos

L/D/M- Nos vemos luego -sonrieron

(EN EL LUGAR)

April desamarró al sirviente dejándolo como estaba, luego de un chasquido de sus dedos despertó a su amado novio del hipnotismo causado por el pecoso

R- ¡Casey! ¿Me crees o no? -dijo asustado mientras lo zangoloteaba

C.- Eh... no -despertó de su letargo

R- ¡Es que ella te hipnotizó!...

C.- *Mira a la chica pelirroja y le sonríe seductoramente, luego regresa su vista a su amigo* - Tienes razón, ella mi ha hipnotizado

R- ¿¡Lo ves ahora?!

C.- Me hipnotizó con su amor

R- -_-u De acuerdo hubiera dicho que ella le pidio a Mikey que te hipnotizara, si quieres no me creas pero... hazme el favor de que cuando vayas a la escuela lleves un poco de agua bendita y se lo eches a los Hamato, verás que son vampiros y al fin me creerás

C.- Sé que me puedo meter en problemas por hacer eso

R- ¡Solo Hazlo! -ordenó molestamente

C.- Bien... pero si me suspenden o los chicos me hacen algo es tu culpa -apuntó hacia el temperamental con su dedo indice

R- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas

C- Y... a propósito... qué hay de tu preferencia -susurró al ver nuevamente el traje puesto en su amigo tortuga

R- ¡Deja ya de decir eso!

A- Casey, vayámonos ya -lo tomó del brazo recargándose más a él y hablando seductoramente- quiero caminar contigo y nos estamos entreteniendo en esto, dijiste que iríamos a dar un paseo pero... tu amigo te está quitando mucho de tu tiempo, mejor dicho nuestro tiempo juntos

C- De acuerdo, cariño y adiós Raph

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

M- Eh... chicos, el agua bendita no nos hace daño ¿verdad? -preguntó algo temeroso

D- No Mikey, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces

L- Pobre Raphael, cree que eso nos hará algún tipo de daño, lo bueno es que somos inmortales e inmunes a tales cosas -sonrió con gallardía


	9. 9

Una vez más los chicos iban a la escuela; mientras que Splinter se iba nuevamente a su trabajo.

Y desde lo más profundo del temperamental, deseaba que Casey Jones hiciera lo que le pidió y si no, usaría su segundo plan.

\-----------------------EN LA ESCUELA----------------------

Jones llevaba un pequeño recipiente con un poco de agua bendita escondido en su mochila.

C.- "Espero que esta hazaña no me meta en problemas, sino Raph me las pagará" -pensó por un momento, trataba de hallar el momento justo para poder echárselo a las mutantes tortugas- "¿A quién de los tres se lo aventare de sorpresa?" -divisó a los tres que estos cada quien se dirigía a su aula de clase- "Ya sé a quién" -rió con malicia.

Luego de que la escuela diera la hora del descanso, Casey se acercó sutilmente a Donatello; su blanco para usar el agua, solo esperaba que no fuera una mala broma por parte de su mejor amigo. Él sacó el recipiente de su mochila y rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia la esbelta tortuga, repentinamente le vació toda el agua encima.

C.- ¡Muere vampiro! -exclamó con una sonrisa

D- *Mojado y con cara de pocos amigos, luego miró a Casey lanzándole una mirada llena de ira y odio, mientras que todos a su alrededor reían sin parar por la acción del joven y la expresión del mutante; incluido las otras dos tortugas*

L- Te lo dije

M- Entonces, ¿somos inmunes a cualquier cosa?

L- Así parecer ser, a menos que... -pensó por un momento sobre los peligros que podría pasar un vampiro

M- A menos que qué, brother? -funció el entrecejo

L- Nada, olvídalo mejor -le sonrió

En esos momentos con Donatello

D- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata todo esto? -le preguntó al "mortal" mientras se escurría el agua de su corbata con su expresión seria y molesta.

C.- Es que... es que fue culpa de Raphael... él... él casi me obligó a hacerlo -comenzó a retroceder

D- De acuerdo Casey, por esta vez seré gentil contigo -dijo entre dientes

A.- *Llegó acercándose a su nuevo novio* -Te dije mil veces que no lo hicieras, Casey - le susurró mientras se recargaba en su hombro coquetamente y le sonreía- Por suerte, Donnie está de buenas para no acusarte con el director o algo parecido, por favor, ya no escuches a tu amigo, solo te meterá en muchos, muchos problemas

C.- Es un bueno punto, lo siento Don -se rasca la nuca avergonzado por su acción

D- Cuídate para la próxima -bufó y luego se fue a secar mejor al baño de los varones

\----------------------EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS HAMATO------------------------

Raphael lavaba las vajillas que recién se habían utilizado, muy de pronto alguien llamó al teléfono de la mansión, éste no dudo en responder a la llamada, tenía el presentimiento de que era Casey dándole la respuesta que quería escuchar por parte de él.

Raph tomó el teléfono y contesto la llamada con entusiasmo

C.- Raph... tu estúpida idea no funcionó -hablo molestamente desde su teléfono

R- Espera un segundo... ¿si lo hiciste? -

C.- Claro, genio

R- Y no pasó nada?

C.- No, sabes, deberías escuchar mi consejo de dejar de leer novelas de terror, así nos evitaríamos problemas los dos, bueno, más yo por seguirte el juego -gruñó ligeramente

R- Lo siento Jones... ya no pediré más de tu ayuda... solo... solo cuando sea real, en serio lo siento

C.- Descuida, para la próxima pensaré mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas, si es que llega a suceder otro incidente como este.

R- ...de acuerdo -dijo desanimadamente y luego colgó el teléfono al igual que si amigo.

Como Jones no le pudo ayudar a revelar lo que los tres hermanos eran, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas; luego de pensarlo mejor, tomó una vez más el teléfono y llamó a la policía, mencionándole todo lo que ellos le habían hecho.

Luego de un par de horas más tarde los hermanos Hamato habían regresado de la escuela; sin embargo esta vez Raph había actuado de manera muy servicial, ocultando lo que tenía en mente.

L- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

M- Acaso sabes lo que tu amigo le hizo a Don

D- Me empapó todo, que mala imagen me dio ante todos los demás

R- No es por eso, realmente quiero llevarme bien con ustedes -sonrió falsamente

D- Eso quiere decir que, puedo tener sexo... contigo

R- N...no -balbuceó un poco sin dejar de sonreír

M- Pero, mencionaste que quieres llevarte bien con nosotros, y creo que esa es la única manera, ya sabes, porque dos tortugas se unen en ese momento ¿no?

R- Bueno... supongo que sí

De pronto el timbre de la puerta se escuchó muy de repente, llamando la atención de los cuatro, mientras tanto Raph saltaba de alegría por dentro pero lo disimulaba a la vista de todos.

Leonardo como el hermano mayor fue a atender a la puerta, luego de haber llegado la abrió y pudo observar a un oficial de policía, quien luego observo en su tarjeta, presentándose con el nombre de Hun.

L- ¿Se le ofrece algo? -preguntó inocentemente

H- Vengo por la llamada emergente de un joven llamado... -verifica el nombre en un papel que traía en sus manos- Raphael

R- *Sale corriendo de ahí escondiéndose detrás del oficial* -¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! Y eso tres abusaron de mi -dijo mientras los señalaba

H- Jóvenes, saben en los problemas que se han metido ¿han violado un par de reglas? A ver, necesito la atención de un supervisor de ustedes tres

L- Lo siento pero nuestro padre no está

H- Entonces, ¿quién es el mayor de ustedes tres?

L- Miguel Ángel, si tiene algunas dudas o algo parecido, puede arreglárselas con él, yo solo soy el hermano menor -dijo fingiendo inocencia, mientras que dejaba confundido al temperamental.

H- Joven Miguel Ángel, necesito hablar contigo

Rápidamente el pecoso se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al oficial de policía, mientras que Donnie se iba junto con su otro hermano y con Rapahel; estos tres últimos salieron de la mansión para dejar a los "mayores" hablar a solas sin la interrupción de nadie más.

Mientras tanto, afuera había otros oficiales más con patrullas y todo lo demás esperando a que su jefe saliera y diera la orden.

\---------------------------DENTRO DE LA MANSION----------------------------

M- ¿Y bien?

H- ¿Sabes en los problemas que ustedes tres están metidos?

M- Me temo que no -hizo su típica expresión infantil e incrédula

H- ¿Realmente eres el hermano mayor de los tres? -frunció el entrecejo

M- Mmmh... sí, además creo que yo le daré toda la información que necesite saber, el joven Raphael le ha mentido todo este tiempo -lo miró a los ojos mientras que estos caminaban de azul a rojo

H- El joven... Raphael me ha mentido todo este tiempo -hablo como robot

M- Nadie ha abusado de él

H- Nadie... ha abusado de... él

M- Además puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él porque su padre firmó un contrato que lo especifica

H- Pueden hacer lo que quieran con él porque su padre firmó un contrato que lo especifica

M- Buen chico -dejó de hipnotizarlo, mientras que este reaccionaba nuevamente con la nueva idea que el pecoso le había otorgado

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la mansión; los chicos estaban muy cerca de Raphael; repentinamente Leonardo le hizo una señal a Donatello, éste entendió a la primera y sin que nadie se percatara de sus acciones, Donnie con uno de sus dedos comenzó a mover la patrulla de los oficiales, haciéndoles ir por cuesta abajo.

D- Disculpen, creo que su patrulla se yendo sin permiso -repentinamente éstos regresaron a ver y de manera rápida fuera a detenerla, mientras tanto Leonardo se volvía invisible y sujetaba la boca de Raph

L- Ya veo porque tu actitud tan servicial y amable

Raph solo bajo la mirada tristemente

L- Podrías entender que ahora nos perteneces? Bueno, solo por los 6 años que aun te quedan para trabajar, asiente con la cabeza si entendiste

R- *Asiente*

L- Bueno chico

Luego Leonardo volvía ser visible ate la vista de todos, después de varios segundos, el oficial al mando salió de la mansión con la nueva idea que el pecoso le había dado.

H- Jovencito, eres un mentiroso, deberías llamarnos cuando realmente haya una emergencia

R- Si señor -dijo con triste voz

Hun bufó y se retiró de ahí, pero no vio a sus demás compañeros y de inmediato fue a buscarlos cuesta abajo; después de eso los tres decidieron entrar nuevamente a la mansión.

Raphael asustado por la expresión de sus compañeros se recargó en la puerta.

R- E...Escuchen... por favor sé que me he portado mal pero... pero no me castiguen tan duro... por favor -se agachó hasta el piso a lo que los tres hermanos fruncieron el ceño ante su extraño comentario

L- ¿Quién te va a castigar?

R- Hah?

D- ¿Confundes, amigo mío? Oye -regresó a ver a su hermano menor- bien hecho

M- Gracias, soy un experto en esto -dijo con tono de gallardía

R- Entonces... no me castigarán

L- Raph, el hecho de que tengamos sexo contigo no es un castigo, no sé a qué te refieras con eso

R- Creí que me golpearían o algo así, ya que así solía ser mi padre cuando lo acusaba con los oficiales y pensé eso de ustedes por ser... vampiros y tener más fuerza que yo.

D- Si quieres podemos ser un poco gentiles contigo, solo no nos acuses de nuevo

R- Entendido -suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantaba de ese lugar, después siguió con su trabajo como todos los días, sin embargo después de terminar con ello, Mikey una vez más lo citó a su habitación, el temperamental ya sabía lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar.

Minutos después estando arriba en la habitación de Mikey; Raph se sentó en la cama de éste.

R- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo rápido -se cruzó de brazos mientras se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada.

M- ¿No quieres que te haga el amor?

R- Me da igual lo que quieras hacer, siempre terminan lastimándome

M- Bien, si es lo que quieres, comienza a desvestirte

Raph comenzó a quitarse su vestimenta, todo lo que llevaba puesto, hasta su bandana.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos, los chicos estaban en la sala.

L- Y bien, ¿es verdad qué no tenemos ninguna debilidad?

D- Bueno, a decir verdad, no tenemos ninguno ya que no somos vampiros auténticos por mordida, recuerda que April nos transformó por su magia; si fuéramos unos auténticos vampiros ya hubiéramos convertido a Raph en uno de nosotros

L- Buen punto -sonrió- y enemigos mortales

D- Creo no tenemos -dedujó con un dedo en su mentón

L- ¿Hasta cando dejaremos de "crecer"?

D- Por lo que mencionó April, dejaremos de crecer a los 18 años y de ahí comenzara nuestra vida con la misma apariencia de 18 años, ya saben, siendo jóvenes por siempre

En esos momentos, Mikey embestía una y otra vez a Raph, estando en la posición de cuatro; mientras que el pecoso seguía embistiendo para penetrarlo más y más hasta ya no poder.

R- Aaahh... mmmh *jadeante quien comenzaba a sudar por la fuerza ejercida del menor* -No... no sé porque... te gusta... t...tanto esta posición -dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

M- Me hace sentir dominante y así no me califican tan pequeño con esto -seguidamente Mikey comenzaba a besarle por detrás haciendo gemir más al temperamental, sin dejar de tocar su pequeña cola verde que poseía.

R- Aaahgg... aah... Mi...Mikey -dijo entre suspiros y gemidos

M- *Empezaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas*

R- E...espera... no... no lo hagas tan rá...rápido..., aun me duele -respiro pesadamente

M- De acuerdo, tendré que adaptarme a tu gusto -disminuyó un poco su ritmo -por un momento pensé que dirías mi nombre como una pareja que hace el amor

R- Estás.... Loco..., nunca ha...haría eso... aaah -se corrió antes de los esperado quedando sorprendido a la vez

M- ¿Eh? Te corriste, ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta cuando te duele?

R- I...idiota, no saques es...estúpidas conclusiones

M-Está bien, entonces solo déjame terminar -siguió embistiendo hasta correrse dentro de él, quien luego quedó algo exhausto, mientras que le daba la vuelta a la ruda tortuga para verlo de frente.

R- No me muerdas esta vez -dijo de manera cansada mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

Miguel Ángel solo se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con pasión.

M- Raph, pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

R- No quiero

M- ¿No qué querías llevarte bien con nosotros? -le sonrió con gallardía

R- *Raph pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de éste para poder profundizar más el beso que el pecoso le daba*


	10. 10

R- Mmhh... aah -no paraba de gemir; estando en el laboratorio del esbelto

D- ¿Podrías moverte tú solo ahora? -preguntó estando sobre el piso del lugar sujetando los brazos del temperamental

R- Po...por qué debería hacerlo, tú... tú eres el que quiere tener sexo... conmigo aaah~

D- Cierto, pero, me gustaría que lo hicieras tú también -le sonríe de forma "seductora"

R- De...de acuerdo pero... aaah pero no me mires

D- Tendré lo ojos cerrados para que... estés más cómodo

R- B...bien -respiró agitado mientras cerraba ligeramente los párpados y comenzaba a moverse ligeramente en su lugar

D- Por cierto -hablaba con los párpados cerrados- así puedes hacerlo a tu ritmo para que no te quejes de que lo haga rápido... ngh

R- Es...está bien -dejaba exhalar suspiros cálidos de su interior, seguidamente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sobre el miembro erecto del científico, Raph a su comodidad se movía a lo que quería sentir - aaah~ Do...Donnie

D- ¿Eh?

R- Te...termina de una buena... vez -apretó los dientes ate las sensaciones que sentía

D- Pensé que... dirías mi nombre -rió ligeramente- muévete un poco más y... terminaré

Acto seguido, el temperamental se movió un par de veces más, luego de medio segundo se corrió sobre el esbelto, después fue Donnie quien se vino dentro de éste.

Después de que los dos acabaran con la nueva rutina del temperamental; los dos se colocaron nuevamente sus vestimentas, después el de rojo salió de ahí, dirigiéndose directo al salón de bajo, donde se dio una ducha para quitarse las esencias que Donatello le había dejado por casi todo su cuerpo.

Minutos después de que Raph terminará, se fue nuevamente a hacer su trabajo del día; sin embargo esa vez había pedido a Casey que le llevara un poco de agua bendita en un recipiente, esta vez haría algo sumamente diferente.

En la entrada de la mansión; alguien llamó a la entrada de ese lugar.

R- ¡Yo voy! -dijo apresuradamente mientras se apresuraba a caminar hacia la puerta

Una vez que estuvo ahí, él abrió la puerta para salir y luego la cerró.

R- ¿Lo trajiste, Casey? -preguntó la tortuga al ver a su amigo ahí

C.- Eh... sí, aunque ya que te dije que dejes de insistir con eso, te meterá en muchos problemas

R- Sí, lo que tú digas

C.- ¿Cómo se los aplicaras esta vez? -frunció la ceja mirando raro al de rojo

R- Recuerdas la katana que te mencioné hace un par de días

C.- Ah... sí -le mira raro

R- Impregnaré un poco de esta agua -dijo mirando el pequeño recipiente- en la katana

C.- Y... qu...qué harás -dijo algo asustado por las posibles acciones

R- Se lo encajaré a Leonardo

C.- ¿Tanto lo odias? Y por cierto ¡¡Estás loco!! Vas... vas a matar a alguien

R- Primero él antes que yo

C.- Sabes qué... yo... mejor haz de cuenta que no sé nada, no quiero ser tu cómplice por esta total paranoia

R- Di lo que quieras, ah, y gracias por esto

C.- No, yo ya no sé nada -dijo para luego irse con un paso apresurado de ahí

Luego de una media hora, Raphael observó esa Katana que había visto en la chimenea, seguidamente él la bajo de su lugar y comenzó a impregnarle toda el agua bendita que su amigo le había dado. Para su suerte, los tres vampiros no estaba ahí para presencias las acciones del sirviente, después se fue a ver a los tres hermanos, quienes conversaban entre ellos; Mikey y Donnie estaban de frente mientras que Leo solo estaba de "espaldas" sin percatarse de lo que Raph le haría.

Raphael entró repentinamente mientras le encajaba la afilada katana por detrás de éste al mismo tiempo en que una esencia de color negro comenzaba a resbalar; Donnie y Mikey quedaron estupefactos, pero luego volvieron a su expresión normal, seguidamente Raph frunció el entrecejo al ver las expresiones de los chicos y la inmovilidad del de cinta azul.

Después Leonardo se levantó de su asiento para darse la vuelta y ver al temperamental de frente.

L- Me asombran tus hazañas, se nota que la traes contra mí

R- Creí que... creí que te haría algo

L- Eh... realmente no -Mikey le sacó la katana dejándola en la mesa, luego su cuerpo volvió a regenerarse- odio que hagan eso -después se acercó al temperamental quien éste, estaba completamente lívido- mejor suerte para la próxima

D- Raphael, evítate de problemas al hacer eso

M- ¿No te dolió, Leo?

L- Ni me hizo cosquillas -refunfuñó- por cierto Raph, puedes intentar varias veces esto conmigo, pero no lo hagas con Mikey

R- ¿Por qué?

L- No querrás enfrentarte al monstruo que vive ahí

R- No me digas, eso conlleva de el por qué decidieron convertirse en vampiros

D- Más o menos

R- Y no me lo pueden decir

L- Te lo diría pero... no eres muy de fiar

R- ¿En serio no soy de fiar? Por Dios, si ustedes ya han abusado bastante de mi como para no tenerme un poco de "confianza" para hacer eso

D- Buen punto

R- ¿Entonces...?

L- Bien, tú ganas, te lo contaremos

M- ¡Yo me largo de aquí! -dijo molesto para luego irse rápidamente

R- ¿Qué le pasa? -frunció el entrecejo por la rara actitud del pecoso

L- Lo que te diremos, explicara la actitud de Mikey

R- Bien, adelante -se dirigió al sofá individual para sentarse, pero muy de repente Donnie apareció en ese mismo lugar para que Raph se sentara sobre él -¡Grrr!- trató de levantarse pero Donnie lo detuvo con sus fuertes brazos

D- Tranquilo, solo ponte cómodo y relájate

R- No me vas a morder ¿cierto?

D- Por ahora no

L- ¿Podemos seguir?

R/D- Sí

Seguidamente, Leonardo tomó un asiento más cómodo para comenzar a relatar el trágico suceso

Flashback

(3 años atrás, fin se semana)

Los tres hermanos terminaban de leer un cuento de terror para niños, no hace menos de tres años, cuando sus mentes aun eran un poco infantiles, Donnie terminaba de leer al mismo tiempo en que cerraba el pequeño libro con ilustraciones.

M- Es fantástico, no sé por qué las personas dicen que los monstruos son horrendos, si tuviera la oportunidad, sería un hombre lobo o... tortuga lobo, creo que ese último término sería menor ¿no?

L- A puesto a que sí, pero si lo fueras, papá te echarías a patadas de la casa, sabes que él no quiere mascotas

M- Cierto

D- Yo preferiría ser un vampiro, tendría la inmortalidad y el poder de seducir tanto hombres como mujeres

L- Lo dices porque April esta indecisa en dejarte

D- N...no -comentó nervioso, pues lo que mencionaba el hermano mayor era cierto.

S- Hijos míos -dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos con una maletín en mano- saldré toda la noche, no volveré hasta mañana a medio día

L- ¿Asuntos empresariales?

S- Así es, no salgan mucho, no me gusta dejarlos solos pero está es la mejor opción que puedo tener ahora

D- Y ¿por qué no nos consigues una niñera?

S- No confió en cualquier niñera

M- Qué tal Renet, según ella, por las tardes trabaja de niñera, para mí sería la mejor opción

S- Buena idea, le llamaré en seguida -tomó el teléfono y marcó al número de la enamorada de su hijo menor; sin embargo lo intentó varias veces pero ella no contestó- Supongo que será para la próxima, Renet no contesta el teléfono

M- Qué mal -comentó desanimado

S- Pórtense bien y Leonardo, tú estarás a cargo

L- ¡Genial!

Luego de minutos, Splinter se había ido en su automóvil de lujo; mientras que los pequeños se quedaban dentro de la mansión. Leo se encaminó al sofá para ver sus héroes espaciales, mientras que Donnie se iba a su pequeño laboratorio en construcción; solo quedaba Mikey, aburriéndose dentro de ese lugar, después tuvo una gran idea, hace mucho que no regaba las flores de su difunta madre, el pequeño pecoso se acercó a su hermano mayor

M- Oye Leo -llamó su atención- puedo salir a regar las flores de mamá?

L- Por supuesto

Seguidamente, Mikey salió con una regadera llena de agua; dirigiéndose al patio trasero de la mansión, Mikey pasó casi toda la tarde regando las flores que, su madre había plantado desde hace años; luego de un par de minutos; Mikey olfateaba el bello aroma de las rosas rojas, pero, repentinamente observó algo extraño con el rabillo del ojo, rápidamente regresó a ver a ese lugar; le había parecido ver a un extraño ser vestido completamente de negro; negó con la cabeza al no ver absolutamente nada, pero muy de repente vio caer una extraña pluma negra del cielo, acompañado de un gélido viento. Mikey no le tomó mucha importancia, después terminó de regar las bellas flores y regresó dentro de la mansión.

Era cerca de la media noche, cuando Mikey se levantó para ir a beber un poco de leche de la nevera, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de ir de regreso a su habitación, el pecoso se quedó estupefacto al ver unas extrañas siluetas en la sala; una tenía la forma de un gigantesco pez, el otro de un perro conformado de solo huesos y por último, una de un tigre; estos tres regresaron a ver al pecoso, quien presenciaba el robo de la mansión y , como aún era pequeño, podía decirle a alguien lo que presenciaba.

¿¿1- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? -

¿¿2- No lo sé, pero, puede decirle a alguien lo que estamos haciendo, además que sabes cómo somos del rostro

¿¿3- Les dije que no era buena idea venir a robar la mansión de Hamato Yoshi

Mientras tanto, Leo había escuchado extraños ruidos desde su habitación; curioso salió de está encaminándose hacia la sala, quien desde lejos observó lo que estaba sucediendo.

L- ¡Mikey! -espetó preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano menor, repentinamente los tres miraron de reojo al pequeño de bandana azul

¿¿2- Salgamos de aquí, no están descubriendo

¿¿3- Pero, este pequeño ya nos ha visto la cara

¿¿1- Acaba con él y listo

Mikey intentó correr pero, desgraciadamente, el mutante con la forma de un perro con huesos, le encajó su afilada navaja en el plastrón del menor, luego los tres salieron de ahí

Rápidamente, Leo llamó a Donniep ara que los dos fueran a auxiliar a Mikey, pero este cada vez se desangraba más, Donnie llamó a su padre y a la ambulancia; mientras que Leo trataba de parar la sangre.

M- Oye Leo -dijo casi inaudible- crees que con esto... pueda ver a... mamá otra vez

L- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -hablo entre lágrimas - te necesito, Mikey, te necesitamos aquí

La ambulancia al igual que Splinter llegaron tarde; Mikey había muerto en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Y al ver tal desgracia, April tuvo que confesar su secreto, ella le propuso un trato al roedor; quien sin pensarlo acepto rápidamente, el ritual se inició y transformó al pecoso en un vampiro, regresándolo a la vida, Splinter pensó sobre lo ocurrido, y con el miedo de perder a otro de sus hijos de ese modo, pidió que los transformara en vampiros a los dos, incluido él.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

R- ¿Y... no buscaron a... los asesinos de Mikey?

L- Buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra, pero aparentemente habían desaparecido espontáneamente, me hubiera gustado haber acabado con ellos

R- ¿No buscaste fuera de Japón?

L- Lo hice pero los resultados fueron iguales.

R- Pobre Mikey.

L- Ni lo menciones, odia que lo traten con lastima -luego sonrió- el pasado es pasado, ahora comenzamos una nueva vida siendo vampiros

R- Me... sorprende que Mikey... haya muerto a tan temprana edad

D- La muerte nos llega a todos

R- Al parecer no, ustedes la han evadido por el resto de la eternidad, no les puedo hacer ni siquiera un rasguño

D- Eso es lo bueno, además, por decirlo así, todos nosotros estamos muertos

R- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó asustado.

D- ¿No has leído novelas de terror o algo así? - Raph negó con la cabeza- los vampiros son muertos activos que se alimentan de la esencia de otros.


	11. 11

Raph comenzaba la mañana una vez más con sexo; pero esta vez con Leo; Leonardo empujaba el cuerpo del temperamental contra la pared mientras le abría más las piernas.

R- ¡Sé más cuidadoso! -espetó por la fuerza que le ejercía

L- Descuida, ya casi termino, solo... abre más las piernas

R- Ya... ya no puedo, idiota -dijo agotado mientras sentía como éste se adentraba más en él.

Luego de que Leonardo terminara con él; lo dejó descansar a la vez que se retiraba a dar una ducha para comenzar la temprana mañana.

R- Odio mi vida -dijo recargándose en la orilla de su cama tratando de cerrar su boca a la falta excesiva de aire en sus pulmones.

Después de que Leo terminara con la ducha, siguió él de igual forma.

Así eran todos los días para la joven tortuga de ojos verdes; aparentemente su vida ya se había arruinado ya que así se la pasaría esos largos 6 años que desperdiciaría con ellos; a menos que... a menos que escapara, pero... como ya conocía el obscuro de los Hamato, le parecía una "misión imposible" ellos conocían perfectamente su aroma, conocían el sabor de su sangre, no había escapatoria alguna para la ruda tortuga.

Después de que Raphael estuviera completamente listo para trabajar como ya era costumbre; Splinter se fue como todas las mañanas; mientras que sus hijos se quedaban un buen momento antes de ir a la escuela.

Raph lavaba una vez más los platos que sus "amos" habían dejado; repentinamente el esbelto apareció por detrás de él. De pronto lo abrazó por detrás mientras que pasaba una mano por sobre su trasero, acariciando sobre la ropa, su colita.

R- Mmhh.... De... ¡¡DEJAME!! -se dio la media vuelta gruñéndole

D- ¿No soportar ni un simple juego?

R- No..., y ya déjame de molestar con eso...

D- De acuerdo -sonrió pervertida mente, dándole mala espina al de rojo

Acto seguido Raph se fue a descansar un poco después de que terminara con los platos y vajillas; seguidamente llamó la atención de los tres hermanos.

R- Oigan, chicos -dijo mientras acariciaba su trasero al sentir el poco dolor que le quedaba aun de tanto haber tenido sexo durante toda esa larga semana

L- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? -frunció el entrecejo

R- Por favor... déjenme descansar... me agotan...

M- Hablas sobre el sexo

R- ...Sí -bajo levemente la mirada

D- Pero... a nosotros no

R- Es por eso que lo pido, ustedes son inagotables y además, ¡¡recuerden que soy uno para tres!!

L- Cierto, una semana entonces

R- Yo quiero un mes

M- Es mucho tiempo

R- Es lo que necesito para recuperarme de ustedes

D- De acuerdo, espero que las ganas no nos traicionen

R- Yo también espero que no sea así

M- Oh, ya que lo recuerdo -se coloca frente al temperamental- quiero que vayas hoy a la escuela a traernos de regre_

R- *Lo interrumpe* -Lo que tú digas, Mikey

M- Con el vestido

R- ¡¿QUÉ?!¡¡Para qué quieres seguir "presumiéndome"!!

M- Será como una cita... más o menos, además... no querrás que todo el mundo se enteré que te vestiste de chica ¿cierto? Ya que eso sería una gran humillación para ti

R- Y mi condena ¿no será lo que me hacen?

M- No es para tanto, ya que aquí los únicos que lo saben, somos nosotros cuatro -le sonríe

R- Ya que..., de todas formas si me niego, me obligan a hacerlo, por suerte no a golpes -susurra molestamente mientras frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos

\----------------------------EN LA ESCUELA-------------------------

Cada hermano se iba a una clase diferente en lo particular; mientras tanto, Mikey esperaba con ansias la hora de la salida para ver a Raphael vestido de chica para él; pensó por un momento... tal vez el convivir con Donnie le daba la influencia de ser un pervertido total como él; seguidamente volvió a reflexionar, de todas formas, no había nada de malo en pervertir un chico, lo malo sería si fuera una tortuga fémina

M- "Como desearía que Raph tenga el buen gusto de usar un vestido que encaje con él" -pensaba internamente- "espero que escoja bien el traje"

¿¿- Joven Miguel Ángel

M- Eh... sí, profesora -regreso a la realidad mientras abría ampliamente los ojos para prestarle atención

¿¿- Deja ya de distraerte, estamos en la hora de clase, jovencito

M- Sí, profesora

En esos momentos, con Donatello.

D- "Jum,... Mikey tiene suerte... ¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrió esa brillante idea a mi primero?! ¡Yo soy el listo aquí, no Mikey! Rayos... tal vez si tenga un poco de cerebro, qué importa, aún tengo el traje de sirvienta para él"

\-------------------------------EN LA MANSION-------------------------------

Raph iba a su pequeña recamara para buscar el vestido que mejor le ajustara en color y comodidades

R- *Probándose los vestidos frente a su espejo* -Me preguntó ¿cómo supieron mi talla? Y lo más importante.... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA POR SU CABEZA AL QUERER QUE USE ESTO?! - bufó molestamente - al menos Leo no es así... es lo único bueno que puedo pedir después de todo.

El temperamental se siguió probando los vestidos que Mikey y Donnie habían comprado especialmente para él; después de que encontrara uno perfecto en color; se lo colocó en seguida. Después se miró en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba.

R- Espero poder caminar un largo... trayecto -dijo para luego salir con un paso lento y tembloroso por el cansancio y dolor que le causaban ese trio

Acto seguido emprendió su viaje hacia la escuela de los tres, caminando con un paso lento y calmado, así paso por un par de minutos más hasta haber llegado a dicho lugar, allí espero a que la hora de la salida llegara.

Después de que el reloj marcara la hora, ésta abrió sus puertas para dejar salir a los estudiantes.

R- Quiero que esta humillación termine pronto -dijo observando cuantos alumnos salían.

Mientras tanto, los chicos penas llegaban a dicho lugar.

M- *O* ¡Ahí está Raph! -exclamó alegremente con las pupilas dilatadas al ver a "Raphaela" con aquel hermoso vestido de seda - al parecer si tiene un buen gusto en elegir

D- Ni te emociones, tal vez lo tomó y listo -dijo sin inmutarse

L- Alguien aquí esta celoso de que no fuera su novia primeramente

D- No es eso... es que... tú no le dices a Raph que se lo quite

L- No hay necesidad, puesto que en la mansión debe de hacerlo, a menos que comience a gustarle ese tipo de vestimenta *~* sería un suicidio para mi

M/D- Mejor para nosotros

L- No se emocionen aun, no me ocurrirá nada si sigue usando eso, ya que sigo siendo superior a ustedes

Luego los tres caminaron hasta el temperamental, quien los miraba algo molesto y levemente enfurecido

R- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

M- Por supuesto -se acerca hasta el rostro de Raph y lo besa de manera apasionada y casta- vamos querida, vayamos a casa

R- Grrr!!

Mikey lo agarra de la mano y comienzan a caminar hasta la mansión, pero a medio camino, Raph comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad de su andar

D- ¿Qué te pasa?

R- Es obvio que aún me duele mi trasero y mis piernas -hablo entre dientes

M- No te preocupes, yo te cargo si quieres

R- Ni lo pienses ¡ah! - rápidamente Mikey lo cargó de manera nupcial - esto es embarazoso... Mikey

M- ¿Qué?

R- Bájame ahora

M- ¿Qué no dijiste que estabas cansado?

R- Ya se me paso

M- ¿Seguro? - Raph asiente - de acuerdo -lo vuelve a bajar

Luego de eso siguen con su camino; los cuatro se detuvieron cerca de la banqueta a descansar por Raphael

D- Sabes que lo podemos hacer de la forma fácil ¿no? -se recargó en la sombra de un árbol

R- No quiero... -dijo cansado- además... si lo hacen co...conmigo... ¿por qué no lo hacen con amor? -rápidamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos- "No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, puedo hacer mal pensar a los chicos creyendo que puedo enamorarme de uno de esos tres tontos"

L- ¿Cómo dices? -frunció el entrecejo

R- Es... es una sugerencia..., ya que... lo hacen sin... sin tomar en cuenta mis emociones y sentimientos

D- No sabía que... que tú tuvieras sentimientos

R- ¡Todo el mundo los tiene, genio!

M- Pero... Tu actitud temperamental e impulsiva pareciera que no

R- Lo digo porque... porque me duele cada vez que lo hacen... les digo que no lo hagan tan rápido y... y... me ignoran, les digo que no lo quiero hacer y lo hacen sin tomarme en cuenta, les digo que no puedo abrir más mis piernas y... me fuerzan

D- ¡Alto! Yo la última vez que lo hicimos te dije que te moverías tú solo

R- Qué otra opción más tenía

L- Entonces... quieres que te tratemos con cariño

R- ¿Sería mucho pedir? -hablo apaciblemente

L- ¿También quieres que te haga el amor?

R- No exageres, eso solo lo hacen las parejas que se aman... o que se engañan, además ustedes y yo solo somos nada, solo cumplo sus caprichos

M- Awww, alguien quiere un poco de amor y cariño -los tres se acercan a él y le abrazan al mismo tiempo, mientras que un chico se les quedó mirando extrañado por el comportamiento hacia la tortuga de cinta roja

T- Hola chicos

D- Hola Timothy -dijo para luego separarse al igual que sus hermanos

T- Vaya, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen con él?

D- Una de... cariño

T- Entonces... ¿no lo comparten? Eso fue lo que escuché

R- Es...es...escuchaste... todo?

T- Pues sí

L- ¿Qué esperabas? Hablar abiertamente en la calle cualquiera lo puede oír - se encogió de hombros

R- ¡Ayúdame! -se acercó al humano- ellos son vampiros

T- *Lo miró raro* -Qué gracioso, todo el mundo sabe que no existen los vampiros, pequeño tontito

R- Mejor vayamos a la mansión, ya no quiero sufrir más humillaciones por hoy -dijo desanimadamente

Luego de que llegaran a la mansión, Raph se fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse nuevamente de ropa; mientras que Leo siendo invisible, se escabullía hasta la recamara del temperamental, de pronto, la tortuga de cinta azul apareció espontáneamente.

R- ¡Odio cuando usan sus poderes!

L- Te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas

R- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, bobo-nardo?

L- Ya que no te tocaré por casi un mes quiero -comienza a acercarse hasta su cuello

R- E...espera... dijeron que no me morderían... además, Mikey casi me mata una vez

L- Recuerda que yo no soy Mikey

R- Me va a doler, grandísimo imbécil -apartaba su rostro de él

L- Te diré un secreto; no te dolerá si no te mueves, ¿entendido?

R- ¿¡Crees que eso me va a convencer?!

L- Eh... esperaba que sí -rápidamente encajó sus colmillos en el cuello de éste; Raph no tuvo otra alternativa más que escuchar el "secreto" del mayor

R- Ya... ya... es suficiente... comienza a dolerme... sin que me mueva

Seguidamente, Leonardo se separa de él mientras se limpiaba los labios de aquella esencia de su sirviente; después se volvió a acercar al cuello y lamiscó un poco para que la herida ocasionada por los colmillos se cerrara rápidamente.

L- Shh, no le digas a mis hermanos que hice esto

R- ¿Por qué no?

L- Una, querrán hacer lo mismo, dos, se molestarían conmigo por romper las reglas y tres si lo descubren, obtendrías más pérdida de sangre por tres -refunfuñó- si apenas logras soportar el sexo -y luego apareció fulminantemente

Raphael quedaba una vez más solo, quien luego se acomodó en una posición lateral quedando frente a la ventana del lugar.

R- Qué tonto fui al decir tales... palabras, amor, amor... si, como no, el amor nunca ha existido... ni siquiera un poco de cariño en mi vida se le ha otorgado, todos me tratan igual... a excepción de Casey -con una de sus manos, tocó la parte donde Leo lo había mordido- tendré que lavar esta parte con jabón -hizo una mueca de asco


	12. 12

El mes había pasado muy rápido y eso era lo que Raphael más temía, pero le sorprendió que al menos los vampiros hubieran cumplido con la promesa de no hacérselo durante ese periodo.

Aparentemente todo marchaba de maravilla, los chicos no lo habían molestado en una semana. El día acabo nuevamente para él y una vez que se había dormido estuvo totalmente en paz.

[11:48 p.m.]

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente despertando de golpe a la tortuga de cinta roja, miró a ambos lados y luego encendió la pequeña lámpara de su mesita de noche, y una vez más miró a su alrededor... no había nadie más que él. De pronto sintió como un peso se le colocaba encima mientras desabrocha la pijama que Raph traía puesta.

R- No me digas... Leo? -hablo sin inmutarse

L- Acertaste -dijo mientras se hacía visible ante él y seguía con lo suyo sin detenerse

R- No me digas que quieres sexo a esta hora de la noche

L- Exacto

R- Espera hasta mañana... estoy cansado

L- No, no puedo esperar más

R- Creo que la abstinencia del mes te hizo daño -dijo mientras lo miraba molestamente por la desesperación que tenía en él

L- Es que... quiero hacerlo contigo toda la noche..., mañana y todo el resto de la semana no estaré

R- Mejor para mí

L- Por eso quiero hacerlo ahora

R- Tendrás que esperar... estoy cansado de tanto trabajar con ustedes

L- No quería hacer esto -comenzó a quitarle toda la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo... otra vez...

R- Que... No... QUIERO -espetó molestamente a la vez que con sus manos y brazos se cubría el cuerpo mientras que se encogía con sus piernas para que Leonardo no lo tocara indebidamente

Leonardo solo le mandó una mirada molesta y fulminante, quien luego relajó su expresión y sonrió ante él al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a cercarse hacia él

[3:59 a.m.]

Raphael estaba extasiado y demasiado cansado como para seguir, mientras que Leonardo aún no se notaba fatigad; los gemidos de Raph se intensificaban con las embestidas de él. Leonardo alzaba las corvas del temperamental, mientras que una vez más de toda la noche, Raph se corría sobre su plastrón.

R- L...Leo... para ya aaah aah! Mmh - decía cansado

L- Aun no... faltan 2 horas más para que me vaya -comentaba extasiado

R- S...sabes que... los demás pueden... escucharnos aaahg

L- Lo tengo en mente -hablo jadeante

[6: 20 a.m.]

Raphael se encontraba bocabajo respirando a más no poder... mientras se cubría con sus brazos.

R- P...por tu culpa... tendré que lavar este desastre que... ocasionaste

L- Pero obtuviste algo, no me verás dentro de una semana...

R- Te iras... con tu padre o... algo así? -preguntó confundido

L- Así es, Donnie se quedara a cargo de la mansión -dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente su vestimenta- te haré un favor

R- Por favor, no menciones que será sexo con gentileza

L- Eh... no, duerme y yo haré algo para que no te canses en arreglar

R- ¿Dormir? ¿Estando tú aquí? Ni hablar, tengo miedo que abuses mientras duermo... eso... eso sería desquiciado en ti

L- Solo confía

Raphael no tuvo otra alternativa más que hacerle caso, pues estaba totalmente cansado de tanto sexo en una noche, sin percatarse, el temperamental en menos de 5 minutos había caído dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. Y una vez dormido, Leonardo tomó las sabanas y almohadas quien luego de manera rápida las llevó a lavar, una vez estando secas las volvió a llevar a la habitación del sirviente.

Después, Leonardo salió de la habitación llevándose las cosas necesarias.

S- ¿Está todo arreglado, Leonardo?

L- Por supuesto

S- No puedo creer que hayas "eso" con Raphael toda la noche

L- Creo que no aguantaría una semana más de abstinencia

S- Está bien..., sube al auto, nos iremos enseguida.

Leonardo y Splinter se subieron en el pequeño automóvil, para dirigirse a la centra de los ferrocarriles, aparentemente tenían que recorrer un largo trayecto en su viaje.

[1:03 p.m.]

Raphael aún seguía dormido, y ante la extrañeza de no haber hecho el aseo y el desayuno a los menores, Mikey se dirigió a la recamara de éste, quien luego abrió sutilmente la puerta. El pecoso se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de la tortuga, quien luego movió un poco para despertarlo.

M- Raph... ¿sigues vivo? -frunció el entrecejo

R- Eh... -abrió los párpados lentamente- ¿qué dijiste, Mikey? -se levantó débilmente

M- Creí que algo malo te había sucedido, aun no despertabas y ya son... la 1: 11 p.m.

R- Es que...

M- Sí, se lo que hicieron tú y Leo, vamos Raph, prepara el desayuno

R- Ya voy- luego miró su habitación, estaba... toda limpia y aseada, al menos Leonardo había cumplido con su favor

Seguidamente, Raph bajo a la sala para preparar el desayuno de los menores, pero repentinamente Donatello lo detuvo antes de seguir con el trabajo

R- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

D- Como yo estoy a cargo, debes usar el traje de sirvienta

R- Ya que -hablo entre dientes mientras se iba a cambiar.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo miraba por la ventanilla del ferrocarril, acto seguido regresó a ver a su padre

L- ¿Por qué no fue mejor volar?

S- Leonardo, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que pasar por desapercibidas, no quiero levantar sospechas sobre que somos seres extraños o algo así

L- Entiendo

S- Iré al baño -se levanta

L- De acuerdo

Leonardo volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, hasta que muy de repente, sintió un asqueroso aroma en el ambiente, uno tan asqueroso para causarle nauseas al vampiro.

L- ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? -se preguntó así mismo al tratar de ver por la ventanilla de cristal, luego hizo una mueca de asco -que horrible fue eso

Y desde las afueras del ferrocarril, justamente entre los caminos de tierra y lodo, una joven mutante caminaba tan tranquilamente, luego ésta se detuvo, solo para sacar una libreta y marcar algunas cosas

¿¿- Veamos -sacó un bolígrafo y marcó algunas cosas con una flecha- un humano, pez, tigre, y un perro con huesos, ja, el pobre volvió a mutar; ahora solo me hace falta... una tortuga, lo que no sé es, si llevarla sola o juntarla con los demás... -pensó por unos momentos- esa decisión dependerá de su perfil -dijo para luego cerrar su pequeña libreta y mirar hacia el horizonte- ahora, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una tortuga mutante, no me lo puedo robar porque si, ni tampoco comprar... a menos que...

Mientras tanto, Leonardo ya se le habían pasado esas nauseas tan repentinamente, acto seguido su padre volvió al lugar de los dos, inmediatamente Leonardo regresó la vista a su padre y le preguntó.

L- Padre ¿olfateaste eso? -preguntó

S- ¿De qué hablas, Leonardo? -frunció una ceja mientras le miraba extrañado

L- Es que... un aroma nauseabundo apareció de la nada, tanto que casi me desmayaba

S- Donde acabó de ir, casi no entraron los olores allí

L- Bien, no creo que haya sido de importancia -le dio un ligero escalofríos

S- Hablando de otras casas, Leonardo -suspiró y le miro nuevamente- ¿Qué te parece un viaje en estás vacaciones?

L- ¿Adónde sería ese viaje?

S- Que te parece a unas aguas termales, que es ahí a donde vamos

L- ¿En serio? -se asombró y el roedor asintió ligeramente- entonces, podemos pasar unos momentos por ahí

S- Por ahora no, esto es por viajes de negocios

L- Okay -suspiró pesadamente.

En esos precisos momentos en la mansión.

Raphael había terminado con todos sus deberes en esas tarde, respiró cansadamente mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, después alguien había llamado a la puerta, acto seguido, Raph fue a atender, cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que era Timothy.

T- Wow, no sabía que vivías con ellos -dijo asombrado

R- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

T- ¿Está Donatello?

R- Por supuesto, pasa

Seguidamente, Raph fue a traer a la tortuga de cinta púrpura, después los dos se fueron a trabajar en un proyecto escolar.

Mientras tanto, Raphael pensaba en ir con Donnie a pedirle permiso en usar su computador. Sin embargo, Mikey se sentó a un lado de él mientras comía un poco de helado para disminuir las ansias de querer probar un poco de la sangre del temperamental.

R- Oye Mikey- regresó a verlo-

M- ¿Qué pasa? -le miró fijamente

R- ¿Sabes si puedo tomar prestada el computador de tu hermano, Donnie?

M- ¿Para qué lo quieres usar? -frunció el entrecejo algo confundido por su petición

R- Quiero... investigar algo -hablo nerviosamente

M- Bien... puedes usarla, no le diré nada a Donnie

R- Gracias Mikey

Raphael subió hasta el laboratorio de la tortuga científica, luego de que inspeccionara el pasillo por si alguien lo seguía, cerró la puerta con un poco de seguro, después se dirigió al escritorio con el computador, acto seguido se sentó en la silla y la encendió. Una vez encendida comenzó a indagar por internet, buscando una y otra vez la debilidad de los vampiros, aunque sabía que su búsqueda parecería en vano, una vez más reinició la búsqueda. Después de haber buscado por más de una hora, encontró un sitio web, uno demasiado secreto que, pocos humanos y mutantes lograban hallarlo. Raphael descendió hasta la página web, repentinamente descubrió el propietario de esta y era nada más y nada menos que de April O'neil

R- No puede ser -respiró exasperado, después en ese mismo lugar encontró lo que necesitaba..., un amuleto anti-vampiros- necesito ir donde April -dijo para después apagarla y salir de ahí, pero cuando salió del laboratorio se encontró con Donatello

D- ¿Para qué quieres ir con April? -frunció el entrecejo molestamente

R- Necesito... que... que haga algo por mí

D- No me digas que te has enamorado de ella -hablo molestamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

R- Hah... al menos no escuchó ni vio lo que realmente quiero hacer- suspiró aliviado- para nada, sabes que... que ahora comienzo a tener una atracción hacia los de... mi... mismo sexo

D- ¿En serio? -abrió los ojos ampliamente

R- Claro... ya que... han abusado de mi... y la verdad se... se siente extraño y... creo que... comienza a gustarme -mintió con una sonrisa nerviosa esbozada en sus labios

D- Oh, en ese caso, quiero hacerlo contigo ahora

R- E...espera que hay de... de tu amigo

D- ¿Timothy?

R- Sí, ese -comenzó a retroceder

D- Se acaba de ir

R- Bien... eh... necesito hacer los deberes de la tarde -repentinamente Donnie lo sujeta del brazo y lo lleva adentro de su laboratorio- e...espera dije que comienzo a sentir una atracción hacia los de mi mismo sexo, no hacia ustedes

D- Entonces, haré que te enamores de mí, o al menos que me prefieras a mí -lo sometió al lugar mientras que el temperamental se forcejeaba, pero luego le dio igual.

Después de unas horas más tarde, la noche se hizo presente en aquel lugar, Raphael terminó aún más cansado de lo normal, muchas horas de sexo había tenido en tan solo un día, ahora solo les servía la cena a los menores.

Después de eso, terminó con ellos y se fue a su habitación a descansar

D- Por cierto, Raph, no te quites el vestido, usa cualquiera de los vestidos que te compramos

M- Oh, oh, usa el mío

D-Da igual, siempre y cuando sea un vestido o al menos una pijama para chicas

R- Bien -gruño ligeramente

Raphael se fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, a un pijama para chicas, después molestamente se acostó sobre su cama a pensar en dónde se hallaría el hogar de April, tendría que buscarlo mañana a toda costa y poco a poco el temperamental se fue quedando dormido por el cansancio de todo un día completo.

El reloj marcaba 12:47 de la noche, Raphael estaba completamente dormido escondido bajo sus sabanas, cuando de pronto, Donatello apareció a un lado de su cama, miró detenidamente a su sirviente y con un chasquido de dedos hizo que Raphael se estremeciera de un lado a otro sin destaparse con la sábana.

D- Duerme bien mi dulce princesa -sonrió ligeramente y luego desapareció de la nada


	13. 13

Raphael cansado y aun con los párpados cerrados, se quitó la sábana que lo cubría, luego abrió los ojos sintiendo algo entraño en su plastrón, además de que su pijama se sentía muy grande de talla, acto seguido bajo ligeramente su vista, rápidamente abrió los ojos como platos y luego pegó un grito del susto, inmediatamente se salió de la cama para mirarse en su espejo que tenía en la recamara, velozmente se quitó toda su ropa y miró su extraño reflejo que ahora daba otra apariencia.

R- ¡¡Soy una chica!! -gritó desesperado al ver su nueva forma estando lívida

D- Y muy hermosa -dijo desde el marco de la puerta, repentinamente Raph giró su cabeza para verlo estando ahí, en su pequeña recamara- no creí que fueras a quitarte toda la ropa solo para verte mejor -rió divertidamente

Rápidamente Raphael se cubrió todo el cuerpo con sus brazos, quien luego se fue a vestir velozmente para que Donnie no siguiera viéndola sin su debida ropa.

R- ¡Vete de aquí, pervertido! -espetó mientras se subía a la cama y se cubría con la sábana

D- Sabes, ahora que eres una chica, puedo tener hijos contigo ¿no es cierto? -de un momento a otro se subió a la cama junto con Raphael mientras lo apresaba con sus piernas y peso sobre la fémina tortuga. De pronto, se acercó a los hombros y plastrón del temperamental y le descubrió nuevamente el cuerpo, repentinamente le abrió la camisa mientras veía sus bien formados pechos femeninos.

R- ¡No hagas eso! -gruñó molesta mientras trataba de cubrirse nuevamente pero el científico la detuvo abruptamente

D- Son... son... son muy hermosos -sonrió descaradamente- nunca pude ver los de April pero... pero a ti si- lo comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza, sin embargo Raphael estaba desesperadamente por quitárselo de encima pero su fuerza era mínima ante la de él.

R- ¡Qu...quítate, pervertido! Aaah~

D- Quiero que tú tengas a mis hijos -rápidamente comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa- así serás mío y nada más, y de esta mis hermanos ya no te buscaran más

R- ¡Yo no quiero! Y no vayas a decir que es una orden -bufó

D- Da igual -trataba de quitarle la sábana de encima- suéltalo

R- ¡NO! -de pronto, Donnie se la quitó de encima logrando ver todo su cuerpo femenino- de...detente ahí.... ¿qué.... qué pensaría tu madre de esto?

D- Hah ¿De qué hablas?

R- ¿Crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa de lo que sus hijos están haciendo?

D- No metas en esto a mi madre- gruñó mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminantemente molesta

R- P...pero es la verdad... ¿qué es lo que pensaría ella? Creí que harían lo posible para que su madre estuviera orgullosa donde quiera que ella se encontrara en estos momentos, pero creo que no les importa

Donnie se detuvo y empezó a reflexionar sobre las palabras de la fémina tortuga, él no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo mientras le quitaba la ropa.

D- ¿Creíste que me detendría por tus palabras? No me gusta que metan a mi madre en otros asuntos -la besó a la fuerza

R- *Completamente desnuda... otra vez, le dio una bofetada quien luego salió corriendo del lugar, en dirección al dojo, pues ahí había varias armas con las que podría defenderse pero, no por mucho tiempo*

Miguel Ángel frunció el entrecejo al ver que Raph había corriendo en dirección al pequeño dojo interno de la mansión. Curioso fue a ver lo que estaba pasando, cuando entró sutilmente, miró a Raph en su forma femenino, inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos mientras desviaba la mirada para no verla estando desnuda, literalmente.

R- Po...por favor, tú tampoco lo hagas, Mikey

M- ¿De qué hablas? -aun sin mirarla

R- Donnie *snif* quería abusar de mi con esta forma

M- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! -abrió los ojos de par en par- eso no se lo permitiré

R- ¿Enserio? -se cubría asimisma con los brazos- creí... que serías igual que él... *snif*

M- Espera un segundo -se quitó su camisa y se la otorgó a la fémina tortuga

R- ¿Gracias? -se cubrió con esta

M- De nada, ahora ven -la levantó del piso y la llevó directo a la sala

Una vez estando ahí, Raphael se sentó en el cómodo sofá individual mientras que Mikey estaba a su lado vigilando a que Donatello bajara de una buena ves.

R- Me... me sorprende que no seas igual que Donatello

M- Es el protocolo quien te salva por ahora

R- ¿Protocolo?

M- El protocolo de mis hermanos es, respetar a las damas, pero veo que Donnie no lo está haciendo -gruñó ligeramente

R- Y... por qué no me conviertes en lo que soy

M- Es que... es que te ves muy linda y quiero verte así por al menos dos... dos días

En ese mismo instante, Donatello se hizo presente en la sala mientras sorbía un poco de té de hierbas.

M- *Se posicionó firme y le miró fijamente a su hermano mayor* -Donnie- dijo entre dientes- ¿es verdad lo que Raphael dice?

D- ¿Eh?

M- No te hagas el tonto

D- Sobre querer hacerle un hijo mío, ehm... creo que sí -sonrió con gallardía

M- Y... ¿por qué no respetas el protocolo?

D- Vamos Mikey, él es un chico y no una fémina, así que no aplica en él

M- Yo veo que sí aplica en él porque tú lo convertiste, genio

D- Oh, Mikey, además ¿para que respetar ese estúpido protocolo?

M- Porque ese fue el pacto que hicimos con nuestro padre, por si no lo recuerdas, sin embargo estoy observando que soy el único idiota que lo sigue

R- Al menos Mikey es fiel a su protocolo -intervino

D- ¡¡Silencio, Raph!!

M- Gracias, Raphie

D- Me da igual, ya no importa si lo seguimos o no

M- Para mí sí, porque esa fue la razón por la que Renet me humilló y se la perdoné

D- Por un tonto como tú

M- De acuerdo- calmó su ira mientras apretaba los dientes y puños- si así lo quieres bien, ya no quieres seguir con el protocolo, bien, ya que rompes el pacto, estaré de acuerdo con eso

D- ¿En serio? -frunció el entrecejo mirándolo suspicaz a lo que el pecoso asintió

M- Así que -levantó a Raph del asiento y la acercó a su esbelto hermano- puedes tocarla todo lo que quieres

R- ¿¡Estás demente!? ¡Creí que estabas de mi parte! -miró al pecoso de reojo y éste le guiñó sutilmente sin que el listo se percatara

D- ¿Seguro?

M- Completamente, tú ganas

Donnie se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo bajito de Raphael, seguidamente frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros para seguidamente quitarle lo que le cubría, y ante ese acto, Mikey se abalanzó contra Donatello mientras le mordía ferozmente

D- ¡Creí que me dejarías hacerlo! -espetó mientras se cubría la herida con su sangre negra que resbalaba

M- Ahora tú eres el tonto por caer en mi juego -se burló de él mientras le señalaba y reír sin parar

D- Con que... así jugamos ¿eh? -velozmente él se abalanza contra su hermano y comienzan a pelearse, morder con todas sus fuerzas.

Y mientras eso pasaba, Raphael se fue de ahí con un paso sumamente lento, luego de que ya estuviera lejos de aquellos dos, se fue a vestir nuevamente. Así pasó más de una hora que, los dos hermanos menores seguían discutiendo y lastimándose una algo otro; Raphael solo hacía los deberes de la mañana.

D- ¿Cansado? -preguntó mientras exhalaba e inhalaba manteniendo una distancia lejos de su hermano menor

M- Ni en lo más mínimo -pasaba saliva pesadamente a consecuencia de su agotamiento

D- Te propongo algo, dejaremos a Raphael así por tres días

M- Acepto si... si tú tampoco la tocas o manoseas ¿trato?

D- Trato

R- No, no... sigan... sigan discutiendo en saber quién tiene la razón porque apuesto a que Mikey la tiene y así me regresaran a mi forma ¿cierto? -miró a los dos detenidamente con una expresión nerviosa

D- El trato ya está hecho, ¿cierto Mikey? -le miró con una sonrisa y cruzaba sus brazos

M- Cierto -sonrió con gallardía

R- Oh... no

Así paso toda la mañana, mantendría a Raphael como una fémina solo para admirar su belleza con mantener el trato de no tocarla en esa forma, para Raph había dos cosas, una buena y otra mala; la primera, ninguno de los dos Hamato la tocaría o le haría algo indebido, y segundo, no le agradaba estar en esa forma.

Así pasaron los dos días de casi tranquilidad para la temperamental, y ya en el último día.

R- Muy bien -hablo claramente hacia las dos tortugas- ya transcurrieron los dos días, ahora quiero que me trasformen otra vez- hablo molestamente

D- De acuerdo, un trato es un trato

Mikey sonrió y en seguida chasqueó sus dedos, luego muy de repente Raphael volvió a su forma masculina, mientras se observaba, pues había recuperado su altura inicial.

M- A decir verdad, siempre quise tener una mascota

R- Y qué con eso -dijo sin inmutarse ante el comentario de la tortuga de cinta naranja

D- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Mikey?

M- Creo que sí -ambos miraron al temperamental

R- ¿Qu...qué están pensando? -acto seguido Mikey volvió a chasquear los dedos mientras que una neblina de color verde obscuro envolvía al de rojo, luego de un par de segundos después, en el piso solo se hallaba una vestimenta tirada, mientras que un pequeño bulto se movía por dentro de ésta. Después una bola de pelos combinada con partes de tortuga salía de aquel pedazo de tela -¿Me convirtieron en un enano?

M- Eres muy adorable en tu forma de gatito

R- ¡¿Eh?! -se miró asimismo

D- Bueno, ahí tienes a tu mascota

M- Voy por una jaula -dijo para desaparecer y en seguida volvió a hacerse presente con una jaula en mano, luego cargó a la tortuga mitad gato en sus manos- awww siempre quise tener un gato... o era un perro

R- ¡Mikey! ¡¡DEVULEVEME A MI FORMA NORMAL!! No es justo

M- Solo será por un día y nada más

R- ¿Lo prometes?

M- Lo prometo pero por ahora quiero divertirme contigo, quiero darte un baño

R- ¡No, espera, eso no quiero!

Mikey se llevó al temperamental al cuarto del baño para darle un remojón de agua con jabón, luego de que terminara de bañarlo, lo secó y luego lo llevó a su cuarto para jugar con él.

M- *Sacó una bola de estambre para que el mutante jugara*

R- ¿Crees que voy a jugar con eso? - dijo mientras se sentaba y le miraba seriamente

M- Pues sí- Raph miró detenidamente la bola de estambre quien luego comenzó a seguirle con la mirada y de un momento a otro comenzó a jugar con dicho objeto -¿ves? No es tan difícil jeje

R- *Ronronea sin estar consciente de ello*

M- Es tan adorable, quisiera dejarlo así para siempre pero... pero solo un día será... qué mal, no debí haber dicho semejante cosa -pensaba internamente

La noche se hizo presente después de un par de horas de haber jugado, Mikey cargó al gato tortuga y lo llevó hacia la jaula, antes de que el pecoso lo sometiera al lugar, Raph frunció el entrecejo y luego miró al pecoso.

R- ¿Por qué demonios me vas a meter ahí?

M- Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a escaparte, así que por si las dudas -lo sometió a la pequeña jaula

Después de un par de horas, Raphael despertó de su sueño, miró la jaula, podía tener una oportunidad de escapar y buscar a April para conseguir ese amuleto. Raph miró a todos lados y luego abrió la pequeña jaula, a su suerte salió de ahí, seguidamente bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta la ventana para poder escapar. Luego de que saliera se encaminó a un mundo ligeramente grande, parecía desconocido por la pequeñez que ahora era, y entre la obscuridad de la noche indagó para hallar el hogar de la dichosa chica de cabellos rojizos, caminó por el obscuro lugar.


	14. 14

Miguel Ángel y Donatello se quedaban detenidamente observando a la jaula vacía; luego Donnie regresó a ver al pecoso; el pecoso con su dedo tocaba la dicha jaula vacía con una expresión algo... preocupada

D- Creo que por esta razón Splinter no nos deja tener mascotas -llamó la atención de su hermano menor

M- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó preocupado

D- Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta -dijo tenazmente

En esos mismos momentos, con Leonardo, todo estaba en orden en aquel lugar donde habían viajado padre e hijo.

S- Creo que regresaremos antes de lo esperado, Leonardo

L- Mejor para mí, además creo que ya me he cansado lo suficiente estando aquí

De repente, una chica de cabello negro corto, con un maquillaje muy inusual en sus parpados, abrazó a Leonardo sorpresivamente mientras que este fruncía el entre cejo ante la repentina acción de la joven.

¿¿- Leo, sabía que eras tú

L- Eres... K...Kaito?

K- Dilo con mi otro nombre

L- ... Karai, wow, nunca pensé en verte otra vez, ya sabes, y supongo que un sigues siendo la misma víbora de antes ¿no? -dijo mirándola, acariciándole la mejilla con gallardía

K- Supongo

L- Bueno, fue un gusto -masculló- verte otra vez, ya que estoy por marcharme nuevamente

K- ¿Qué? No te puedes irte así sin que te quedes al menos un día conmigo

L- No creo que sea buena idea, tengo planes urgentes

S- Que modesto -murmuró

En esos instantes, Raphael en su forma felina deambulaba por las calles, tratando de encontrar el hogar de April o al menos algo parecido que lo llevara con ella.

Después de que los dos hermanos hallaran su aroma, caminaron por largos trayectos, pero el dicho aroma comenzó a disiparse perdiendo el rastro del sirviente.

D- ¡Oh, no! -exclamó mientras sujetaba la camina del menor- el rastro se deteriora

M- Huh... y eso ¿qué es?

D- Que... ¡¡SE ESTÁ PERDIENDO!!

M- ¡Au! -se sobó los oídos- no ¡¡GRITES!!

D- Cállate ya y sigamos buscándolo

Los dos hermanos se dividieron para abarcar caminos, Donnie por el lado de la derecha y Mikey por el lado izquierdo; en el camino del científico, éste se topó con Casey su rival de amorío con la chica pelirroja, pero en esos momentos, justamente el gato Raphael pasaba por ahí, y al ver al esbelto se escondió quedando fuera de la visibilidad del listo.

Donatello se acercó al joven mientras que respiraba profundamente para no molestarse con él, con lo del agua de la última vez.

D- Hola Jones

C.- Eh... Hola Donatello *arreglando algunas cosas* -¿Qué se te ofrece?

D- Tú... eh... ¿has visto a un gato... verde con orejas grises obscuras y con... con caparazón?

C.- ¿De tortuga?

D- Sí, exactamente -dijo entusiasta

C.- No, y ¿ese gato extraño es uno de tus experimentos o algo así?

D- Más o menos jeje

Luego de que los dos estuvieran en un silencio incómodo, Donnie se rascó la nuca y luego se fue con un paso lento, Casey solo guardó silencio ante la situación, y ya que Donatello estaba fuera de la vista del gato temperamental, éste mínimo salió de su escondite llamando la atención de Jones

C.- Wow *se colocó de cuclillas* -te pareces mucho a lo que Donnie me dijo ¿qué haré ahora?

R- ¡Casey, ayúdame! ¡Soy yo, Raphael!

C.- *Solo escuchaba maullidos*

R- Creo que no me entiende -bajo las orejas

FLASHBACK DE CASEY

April entraba a la recamara de Jones, mientras le abrazaba con fervor y le brindaba una seductora sonrisa

A.- Amorcito, voy a salir, espero verte pronto -le abrazaba del cuello sin despegarse de él

C.- Lo que tú digas, corazón -le sonríe abrazándola de la cintura

A.- Por cierto Casey, si por casualidad encuentras a un gato, ¿puedes traérmelo? -preguntó con su mirada tierna

C.- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

A.- Es que... yo... yo rescató animales pero como verás, mi tiempo ha estado muy ocupado en esta semana, así que -comenzó a acariciarla el mentón con gentileza- necesito de alguien como tú que sea de mi ayuda ¿entiendes?

C.- Entiendo perfectamente, pelirroja -dijo enternecidamente- si encuentro a uno ¿dónde quieres que lo lleve?

A.- ¿Recuerdas la pequeña casa que está en mi patio? -hablo sentándose en sus piernas sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con delicadeza

C.- ¿Dónde me dices que NUNCA ENTRE? -resaltó las palabras

A.- Exacto

C.- Bien, estaré al tanto de animales perdidos -acto seguido, la chica pelirroja le besa la nariz como una muestra de cariño- y... ¿es necesario que sea un gato?

A.- De preferencia

C.- ¿Por qué? ¿Es un pedido o algo así? -frunció una ceja

A.- Algo por el estilo, Casey, me gustaría que fuera más un gato que cualquier otro animal

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Casey miró al gato de apariencia extraña

C.- Estuve pensando sobre lo que haría contigo, llevarte con tu verdadero dueño o llevarte con April -Raph se acercó más a sus piernas por lo mencionado- será mejor que te... te lleve con tus dueños, creo que es Donnie ¿o me equivoco? -Raph rápidamente hizo un bufido ante eso y comenzó a alejarse mostrando los dientes y erizando el pelo- alto ahí amiguito, creo que no te gusto esa idea, al parecer eres como ¿un experimento? -Raph se tranquilizó y se acercó nuevamente a él- De acuerdo, tú ganas, te llevaré a un nuevo hogar -lo cargó en sus brazos y luego lo colocó en una canastilla de su bicicleta, luego él comenzó a andar en ella en dirección a la casa de April

R- Oh sí, a la casa de April, aquí voy yo

Leonardo, Karai y Splinter tomaban un café en un pequeño local de aquel lugar.

S- Qué buen café -dijo para alejar ese incomodo silencio que invadía a los tres

L- Había mencionado que esto es y lo vuelvo a repetir ES UNA MALA IDEA -dijo entre dientes, acto seguido regresó a ver al roedor- padre, en serio quiero irme hoy, ya terminados con los asuntos empresariales

S- Leonardo, no seas grosero con alguien que no ves desde mucho tiempo

K- Oh, no se preocupe señor, entiendo el enfado que tiene contra mi

S- Al menos ya era un inmortal en ese entonces

K- Está en lo cierto, señor Splinter

L- Padre, esto comienza a incomodarme... y mucho

S- Leonardo, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para después irnos, disfruta, muy pronto regresaremos a casa

K- ¿Puedo saber por qué tu impaciencia en irte? -alzó una cejo mientras le mandaba una mirada suspicaz al de cinta azul

L- Para... -miró el recipiente de su bebido con una expresión aburrida- para ver a alguien

K- Ver a alguien ¿eh? ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

L- No es te tu incumbencia

S- ¡Leonardo! -espetó- al menos demuestra algo de respeto ante una dama

L- ¿Una dama? -refunfuñó gallardamente- cuando lo conocía, no era ni la mitad de eso

K- ¡Qué grosero! -resolló asombrada- apuesto que quieres ver a alguien mejor que yo, veo que ya encontraste el amor en alguien más, y yo que pensaba en reconquistarte -suspiró de manera enamorada y enternecida

L- Sabes que ya no me agrada tu cuerpo

K- ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué satírico! *sarcasmo*

Cerca de la mansión de los Hamato. Casey daba vuelta a algunas que otras calles que se topaba en el camino. Después de haber andado en su bicicleta Jones pasó por un lugar semi obscuro lleno de flora y fauna, acto seguido él se detuvo, luego acomodó su bicicleta en un árbol, luego se dirigió al gatito tortuga.

C.- Espérame aquí unos segundos, quiero ver si esta ella ahí, ja... como si pudieras entenderme

R- Claro que te entiendo pero... no me escuchas estando en esta forma -inclinó las orejas severamente mientras dilataba las pupilas dándole una vista tierna al humano, seguidamente Casey lo acarició de la cabeza a la vez que Raph ronroneaba

Casey pasó por una maleza para luego entrar al territorio de la casa de la chica pelirroja, seguidamente saltó sobre una cerca de alambrado y caminó por unos cuantos metros hasta desparecer de la vista del mínimo.

Y desde el lugar de Raphael, éste alzó las orejas drásticamente mirando a ambos lados; de repente un espantoso can apareció de entre la maleza de ese lugar.

R- Esto no es bueno- el perro comenzó a ladrar abruptamente espantando al temperamental y a su instinto felino salió de ahí para correr, alejándose de allí

Leonardo y Splinter empacaban sus cosas llevándolas al ferrocarril, después de todo al fin decidieron irse de ahí; después de unos minutos, los dos subieron al ferrocarril y nuevamente emprendieron su viaje.

L- No era necesario que hiciéramos eso -comentó fastidiado de recordar el rostro de su ex, luego se cruzó de brazos

S- A veces es bueno volver a ver a personas con las que no tienes mucho contacto, hijo mío

L- ¿No recuerdas lo que me hizo? -bufó

S- Pero recuerda que ya eras un inmortal en ese momento

L- En eso tienes razón

S- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tú capricho en llegar antes de lo esperado?

L- Qué no es obvio, quiero ver a Raphael -le miró de reojo

S- *Suspira*- Verás Leonardo, estuve pensando en que, tú y tus hermanos podrían disminuir ese deseo hacia Raphael, no es justo que lo traten así solo por un capricho, quiero que disminuyan y más tú, ese deseo que tienen hacia él, ¿crees que no siente lo que ustedes le hacen?

L- *Bajó un poco la vista avergonzado por sus acciones*

S- ¿Qué pensaría tu madre de esto? -colocó una mano en el hombro de la tortuga- Te lo menciono porque tú eres el mayor

L- De acuerdo... sensei

Mientras tanto, Raphael corría de un lado a otro para esquivar los ataques del perro., después de tanto haber huido, Raph lo perdió de vista, ahora estaba a salvo pero... de haber corrido sin rumbo fijo, este se perdió llegando a un lugar desconocido, el minino miró a ambos lados mientras se levantaba en dos patas.

R- ¿Dónde estoy? -bajo las orejas preocupado- estoy... *glup* ¡¡estoy perdido!!

Raphael se colocó nuevamente en sus cuatro patas y luego comenzó a caminar, deambulando y observando las calles para poder reconocer una que otra y... y regresar con los Hamato, pues eran los únicos que podían regresarlo a la normalidad, después de varias horas de haber deambulado sin rumbo fijo, Raphael estaba por rendirse; la obscuridad ya se había hecho presente.

Raphael se detuvo, sus esperanzas se habían hecho trizas; lo admitía, estaba completamente perdido y no sabía cómo regresar. Raph inclinó un poco la cabeza tristemente, luego apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras que un par de lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro. Inmediatamente unos pies se acercaron a él

R- *No se molestó en mirar de quien se trataba*- Oh, genial... ahora ¿quién me recogerá en su regazo? *snif*

¿¿- La pregunta sería ¿quién de los dos fue?

R- *Ante la voz, este alzó la mirada solo para ver a Leonardo ahí, luego sonrió, acto seguido se acercó a él para que lo cargara* -¡Leo! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte!

S- Hijo mío, qué es lo que tienes ahí- preguntó desde lo lejos pagando a los trabajadores para llevar de vuelta las maletas en un coche y regresar a la mansión

L- A un amiguito -le respondió y luego regresó su vista al felino mutante- No has respondido mi pregunta- seguidamente se quitó su sudadera y se la entregó a él, e inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos regresando a Raphael a su forma casi humanoide

R- ...Do...Donnie primero me convirtió en una chica -se acurrucó en su plastrón sin dejar de sollozar- quiso... abusar de mí en esa forma

L- Con que... Donatello no respetó el protocolo -masculló

R- Es lo mismo que dijo Mikey y... y luego Mikey... me convirtió en un gatito después... escapé

L- No escapes siendo un animal, cambia tu perspectiva de visibilidad

Seguidamente, Leo llevó a Raphael con su padre y de ahí tomaron un coche para que los llevara a la mansión. Luego de que llegaran, Raphael entró rápidamente para cambiarse; después Leonardo y Splinter entraron, mientras que los dos menores los recibían con gusto, excepto Leonardo quien sorpresivamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Donatello

D- ¡Au! ¡Y eso por qué! -se sobó la nariz

L- No respetaste el protocolo

M- ¿Te lo dijo Raphael?

L- Sí, por suerte lo encontré en la parada de los ferrocarriles en la forma de un... gato -masculló para el pequeño

M- *solo rió infantilmente y luego regresó su vista a Donnie* -Al menos alguien te dio tu merecido -se burlaba del más alto

D- Ya lo entendí perfectamente, aunque tú también lo hiciste

M- Pero no tanto como Leo, por cierto llegaste antes de lo esperado, bro

L- Terminamos muy rápido


	15. 15

Era nuevamente de mañana, el día parecía comenzar nuevamente; los chicos habían regresado a la escuela mientras que Splinter se iba a su trabajo como de costumbre y durante ese lapso que Raphael terminó con todos sus deberes muy rápido, acto seguido y sin que nadie más lo viera, este salió de la mansión caminando hacia el lugar donde Casey lo había llevado en su forma felina. Después de que caminara por un par de calles sin perderse, el temperamental llegó a dicho lugar.

Raphael miró a ambos lados, después se adentró al lugar prohibido. Una vez estando dentro, él abrió una pequeña puerta, al parecer todo estaba en orden pero ella no se encontraba.

R- No puedo creer que lo he olvidado, ella está en la escuela con los chicos- repentinamente observó una especie de timbre, frunció el ceño y luego lo tocó, tal vez April si estaba, después que lo tocara varias veces no hubo respuesta.

En esos momentos en la clase de la pelirroja; rápidamente divisó que su extraño reloj parpadeaba de rojo una y otra vez de una manera incesante; acto seguido miró a ambos lados, y en seguida levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para salir un par de minutos, uso la mentira que se sentía mal y necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, a lo que el profesor accedió a su petición

April caminó hacia ese lugar, después cerró el lugar con seguro y con su varita mágica se hizo desaparecer espontáneamente.

En la pequeña casa donde el temperamental se hallaba, una nube de humo púrpura azuloso apareció por detrás de él, este se inmutó mirando al extraño fenómeno que se hacía presente frente a él, después esa extraña nube se disipó haciendo aparecer a la chica de cabellos rojizos.

R- Ah, sí funciona

A.- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? –preguntó algo molesta mientras se iba y acomodaba en el lugar de despacho –por favor que sea rápido, sabes que voy en una escuela con tus hermanos ¿no?

R- Bueno... vi tú página web

A.- ¡Espera un momento! ¿La viste?

R- Por supuesto

A.- Creí que esa cosa era un pérdida de tiempo ¿y bien?

R- Vengo por el amuleto anti-vampiros

A.- De acuerdo –va a un pequeño cuarto con un montón de cajas llenas de polvo, tarda un par de minutos y luego regresa con una caja de madera finamente tallada de borde a borde, acto seguido con una de sus manos abre la caja dejando ver un collar de bronce con un hermoso rubí incrustado en el centro, no era tan largo ni tan pequeño, sino que a una medida adecuada para aquel que la usara

R- *Acerca su mano a dicho objeto para tomarlo pero repentinamente April lo cierra* -¿Y ahora qué? –fruncé los entrecejos molestamente alejando su mano

A.- No hemos hablado de cómo me pagaras, no se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio

R- ¿Cuánto es lo que ofreces por ese amuleto?

A.- Cinco mil yenes

R- ¡¿QUÉ?! Es mucho

A.- Ese es el precio, ya que es auténtico y funciona de lo fenomenal, lo quieres usar para tus "amos" no es así?

R- Sí, quiero terminar de trabajar con ellos de la manera más sucia y con eso al menos terminaran quietos

A.- Algo así, entonces

R- Pídeme otra cosa, sabes que trabajo para ellos y no tengo suficiente dinero como pagarte lo que me pides... por favor –le miro con ojos enternecedores

A.- De acuerdo, lo que pediré será una excepción contigo

R- Está bien, aceptaré solo DAMELO ya -dijo mirando la caja

A.- Bien, lo que quiero es... TU VOZ

R- ¿Mi voz? –dijo colocando una mano sobre su garganta y frunciendo el ceño a tal pedido

A.- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? No hablaras, ni nada por el estilo, simple –dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello

R- Pero sin mi voz... ¿cómo –fue interrumpido abruptamente

A.- ¡Eso no importa! No la necesitarás –refunfuña con una sonrisa- eres una pobre alma en desgracia ¿qué harás? ¡Piensa ya! –colocó ambas manos sobre el pupitre ansiosa por lo que el mutante diría- no me queda mucho tiempo, ocupada voy a estar

R- Pero... ya no

A.- Actúa rápido, acaso quieres ser una pobre alma sin sol, sin paz, sin luz de ellos

R- ¿Para qué quieres mi voz? –cuestionó confundido

A.- Hay veces que tengo pedidos con... voces en mis pociones y ya que tengo la oportunidad de obtener una gratis, quiero la tuya

Raphael quedó en silencio por unos minutos, después miró a April mientras bajaba la mirada

R- Está bien, ese será el trato

April sonrió victoriosa, rápidamente con su varita mágica comenzó a invocar toda su magia que podía, Raphael estaba un poco asustado por los hechos que sucedían a su alrededor, inmediatamente se acercó hacia el temperamental

A.- Abre tu boca

Raphael obedeció ante lo pedido y rápidamente una pequeña luz apareció de su garganta siendo extraído a la vez que la introducía en un pequeño recipiente en forma de collas, después todo estuvo en calma, Raphael era mudo ahora y con eso April le entregó el amuleto que lo salvaría de los vampiros.

A.- Gracias por su compra –y desapareció de la nada para regresar al colegio

Luego de que la chica desapareciera, Raphael se colocó el amuleto, después salió de ese lugar dirigiéndose a la mansión nuevamente.

Cuando él por fin llegó, se fue a descansar de tan duro trabajo madrugador; así pasaron las horas cuando quedó profundamente dormido. Después los tres chicos regresaron de su escuela, cuando ellos llegaron, notaron que Raphael no estaba, tal vez se había ido a descansar, así que cada quien se fue a hacer sus deberes, mientras tanto Donatello terminó antes que sus hermanos, y con ese pequeño lapso fue a ver a Raphael a su habitación.

Donnie abrió sutilmente la puerta, luego la cerró y se encaminó a la cama de Raphael donde yacía dormido tranquilamente; sin embargo el temperamental sintió la presencia de él, así que despertó abruptamente mirándole confundido.

D- Awww, te veías muy bien dormido en esa posición

Raphael intentó decir algo pero recordó que ya no podía hacer nunca más.

D- Creo que te he dejado sin palabras- acto seguido se subió con el mientras lo abrazaba, en ese preciso momento, el collar desprendió una pequeña luz e inmediatamente le dio una descargar eléctrica al de cinta púrpura soltándolo al instante- ¡¡AAAH!! –se alejó del temperamental- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Raphael solo sonrió de manera victoriosa, luego le mostró la lengua infantilmente

D- Con que... te burlas de mi –refunfuño sin dejar de mirarlo- ahora veras –dijo molestamente para luego acercarse a él y tomarlo fuertemente, pero muy de repente otra descarga fue directa hacia él dejándolo en el piso mientras la descarga aun recorría su cuerpo- ¿Por... por qué ya... ya no puedo... tocarte? –se levantó débilmente

Raphael miró el collar, ahora sacaría ventaja de ellos, rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras que el collar le daba descargar eléctricas abruptamente

D- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡SUELTAME!! –se apartó de él como si fuera contagioso, Raph solo le hacía expresiones amorosas de abrazarlo y besarlo, a lo que Donnie frunció el ceño y luego sonrió- Okay, no creo que sea malo la tercera vez –bajo y rápidamente Raph lo abrazó mientras que el amuleto lo electrocutaba

Después de tanto, Donnie salió de ahí casi quemado, mientras que Raph no paraba de reír, después fue hacia el sofá para llamar la atención del de cinta azul. Cuando lo hizo, Raph le hizo gestos románticos y seductores guiándolo hasta su habitación, Leo solo le sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

L- Nunca creí que te dejarías para tener sexo... mejor aún, sexo conmigo –los dos entraron a la habitación

5 minutos después, Leonardo sale gritando de la habitación del temperamental; sin ropa puesta y con una mano cubriéndose la entre pierna, en seguida Raph sale también topándose con Miguel Ángel, este sorpresivamente besa al pecoso dándole fuertes descargas eléctricas; a lo que también huye junto con Leo, estando "seguro" en la sede, también llega Donnie algo confundido al escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos

D- ¿Qué tanto sucede? –preguntó mientras bajaba de las escaleras –y... ¿tú por qué estás desnudo? –dirige su vista al de cinta azul

L- Compartía un momento de intimidad con Raph hasta que

M- Raph me quemó la len...gua –

L- Algo así pasó conmigo

En ese momento, Raphael todo vestido comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dejando extrañado a los Hamato. Acto seguido, Raph corre hacia ellos y los abraza al mismo tiempo en que el amuleto los electrocuta a más no poder, inmediatamente los tres se separan de él quedando sobre el techo, ya que en ese lugar Raphael no podría alcanzarlos.

L- Muy bien- dijo algo asustado- ¿alguien sabe qué es lo que le pasa a Raphael? –miró a sus hermanos

D- Ahora solo sé que... puede lastimarnos

M- ¿Cómo? –sobaba su lengua

D- Aun no lo sé

Raph les hace señales a los tres llamando la atención, luego de que lo hiciera, Raph apunta hacia el amuleto colgante de su cuello y en seguida les muestra la lengua en señal de burla; Donnie gruñe e inmediatamente trata de mover el amuleto con sus poderes, pero este no reacciona, haciendo dudar a la tortuga científica, Mikey rápidamente trató de hipnotizarlo pero no lo consiguió.

D- Oigan, ahora que me doy cuenta Raph no ha dicho ni una sola palabra

M- Es muy cierto

L- Un amuleto, y ahora no habla –luego se miraron entre sí

L/D/M- April –exhalaron pesadamente

Luego de unos segundos, Leonardo aparece con su vestimenta puesta; y mientras los chicos pensaban en como quitarle el amuleto a su sirviente, Raph iba de un lado a otro con varias cosas que dejaba en la sede. Después de que él terminara con sus viajes, se detuvo en la sede mirando hacia arriba donde los Hamato aún se hallaban.

R- *Silba*

L/D/M- *Regresan a ver* -¿Hun?

Raphael con sutileza comenzó a quitarse la ropa; dejando boquiabierto a los tres; después de que estuviera completamente desnudo, se volvió a colocar una nueva prende, esta vez era uno de los trajes que Mikey le había dado, con todo y falda

L- ¿Qué está haciendo?

M- No puede ser

D- Quiere provocarnos *glup*

L- Soy inmune a eso

Raph se colocó en una posición muy provocadora; haciendo estremecer a Donnie y un poco a Mikey, Leo seguía estando bien ante lo que hacía su sirviente, luego Raph comenzó a hacer expresiones amorosas hacia los tres.

D- Y... si bajo solo un poco

L- Wow, sabes lo que Raphael te hará y ¿aun así quieres bajar?

D- Es tentador

M- Nunca pensé que Raph sería tan cruel y despiadado

D- No lo soporto- acto seguido, bajo del techo mientras iba hacia Raph y desde arriba

L- ...3

M- ...2

L- ...1 –velozmente Donnie subió al techo un poco chamuscado de tantas descargas eléctricas

L/M- Te lo dijimos

D- Es imposible resistirse

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió; era Splinter que llegaba de su trabajo para tomar un poco de descanso pues tendría que irse otra vez; el roedor frunció el ceño al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala. Con un andar sutil llegó a dicho lugar observando a Raphael y a sus hijos.

S- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

L- Eh... Raph nos está provocando –sonrió nervioso

S- Ahora dicen que le tienen miedo

M- No es eso, sensei

D- Ahora Raphael puede dañarnos

S- Sabía que un día de estos llegaría –colocó una mano sobre el hombro del de cinta roja e inmediatamente sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su mano lo que le hizo retirarla- Raphael, prepara mi comida, por favor

Justamente en la pequeña casa de April donde guardaba todas sus pociones; alguien olfateaba el aroma de una tortuga muy joven, después de que sacara sus conclusiones, entró sin ser vista y rápidamente tomó el pequeño frasco donde reposaba la voz de la ruda tortuga.


	16. 16

Los chicos habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones a "descansar" de tan raro día con Raphael. Pero en la madrugada, los tres hermanos despertaron con un grito, pues Raph lo había ido a levantar tan peculiarmente.

Así pasó la mañana, los tres no se acercaban a Raphael por lo mismo; sin embargo April llegó a la mansión muy molesta; Leonardo atendió a la puerta, mientras que la pelirroja gruñía hacia él y lo empujaba, luego caminó directo hacia el temperamental.

A.- Muy bien Raphael ¿¡Dónde lo tienes?!

R- *Se encoge de hombros confundido*

A.- No te hagas el tonto conmigo -bufó- tú te robaste el frasco con tu voz

El temperamental negó molestamente por tal absurda acusación; lo que hizo dudar a la chica de cabellos rojizos

A.- Creo que... realmente no lo tienes... -respiró tranquilizándose- de acuerdo Raphael, creeré en ti y buscaré mejor mi pequeño cuarto -dijo para luego irse

Después de ese pequeño incidente; April buscó en todos los lugares posibles de su pequeño cuarto.

En la mansión Raphael había terminado sus deberes como ya era costumbre; así que fue a tomar una pequeña siesta; mientras tanto, alguien nuevamente llamó a la puerta y esta vez Splinter muy cordialmente atendió la entrada. Después de que la dejara entrar a su humilde morada; tanto Leo, Donnie y Mikey se percataron de un asqueroso provenía de la dama que Splinter había dejado pasar. Así estuvieron los dos mayores conversando, hasta que Raphael por fin despertó y luego bajó para hacer la comida de la tarde.

S- Entonces, señorita Mona Lisa ¿cómo es que se enteró de las deudas de Raphael? -dijo mientras acercaba un pañuelo a su nariz a causa de su delirante gripe

Mo- Ya sabes, por ahí investigando, me interesa comprar a Raphael

S- ¿Comprar?

Ante esos comentarios Raphael y las otras tres tortugas estuvieron al tanto de lo que mencionaba Mona Lisa.

S- Pero..., ¿sabe usted la cantidad de efectivo qué el paga con sus horas de jornada? -arqueó una ceja

Mo- La verdad no pero, ambos sabemos que también entro en una lista de los mutantes con mayor efectivo, ¿o no?

S- En eso tienes razón

Mo- Entonces, no puede negar esta oferta, mejor para ustedes, ya que pagaré lo que Raphael está debiendo

S- Te doy la oportunidad de hablar con él personalmente, lo que opiné Raphael será la mejor decisión

Mona Lisa sonrió, e inmediatamente se levantó para ir a hablar a solas con Raphael y mientras que eso sucedía, los tres se acercaron a su padre para debatir esa injusticia

L- Padre, no puedes hacer eso

M- No sabes lo mucho que queremos a Raphael

D- No lo vendas- los tres hicieron caras tiernas de suplica

S- Esa será la decisión que tome Raphael, si él piensa quedarse es porque... de cierto modo los aprecia y si no, ustedes tres habrán aprendido una valiosa lección de no abusar de su poder

Mientras tanto con Mona Lisa y Raphael

Mo- Y bien ¿qué es lo que decides? -dijo mientras le mostraba un frasco muy familiar para el temperamental, era exactamente donde contenía su voz.

Raphael dudó por unos segundos; si se iba ya no molestaría a los Hamato y ya no sufriría de sus abusos, y por otro lado se iría con una mutante; no tan atractiva a su parecer; después miró el amuleto mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro.

Mo- ¿Cuál es tu decisión? ¿Vendrás conmigo? -Raphael asintió mientras que la mutante le sonreía gentilmente

Acto seguido, Mona Lisa le dijo a Splinter que Raphael aceptó la oferta de retirarse, lo que hizo enfurecer a las tres tortugas. El rodero asintió a la decisión, luego la mutante le entregó un cheque pagando lo que Raphael aún quedaba a deber.

El temperamental subió a su pequeña recamara a empacar sus cosas mientras que la mutante salía de la mansión para esperar al temperamental en la salida; durante ese lapso, los tres subieron para ver y convencer a Raphael de que no se fuera.

L- Raph, por favor, no puedes irte así de la nada

D- ¿En serio no quieres quedarte... con nosotros?- el temperamental negó con la cabeza

M- ¿No vas a extrañarnos?

R- *Niega nuevamente*

Al ver que no podían detener la obstinada decisión de Raph, se miraron tristes unos a otros, rápidamente Miguel Ángel salió de ahí, y en menos de 1 segundo volvió al lugar con un obsequio en sus manos.

M- Toma Raph- le entrega un osito de felpa- al menos ¿puedes llevarte esto? Para que... que nos recuerdes- Raphael sin más agarró el objeto y lo metió a su maleta con una sonrisa falsa

Raph extendió sus brazos en señal de un abrazo grupal, los tres dudaron por unos segundos, luego accedieron a tal gesto pero fulminantemente se electrocutaron. Después de eso Raphael sonrió una vez más, quien luego salió de ahí para ver a la mutante. Una vez estando ahí con ella en la salida se fueron al nuevo hogar del temperamental.

Raphael se había ido casi por 20 minutos. Las tres tortugas estaban en el techo observando la puerta con nostalgia.

L- *Suspira tristemente*

M- ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

D- Máximo 20 minutos... ah, no, espera.... 21 minutos

Mikey mira a ambos lados

M- ¿Siempre estuvimos así?

L- ¿Así como?

M- Solos... desde que Raph se fue... me siento... vacío

D- ¿Creen que si no lo hubiéramos tratado tan... mal... él se hubiera quedado?

L- Supongo

S- Hijos míos- dijo desde el piso- ya dejen de lamentarse en qué hubieran hecho y en qué no; esas fueron las acciones que influenciaron a Raphael a marcharse a una nueva vida

D- Oigan -llamó la atención de todos- Desde que esa tal Mona Lisa se fue... ya no huele mal

M- Cierto- sonrió- ahora huele a flores.... Ah no, siempre estuvo ese aroma -luego fija su vista en Leo- Hermao ¿crees que... hay algo mal en todo esto?

L- No sé por qué lo dices, Mikey

M- Que... de la nada esa... esa LAGARTONA aparezca de la nada

D- Wow... al fin Mikey tiene razón en algo

L- Me da igual, Raphael ya se fue y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, esa fue su decisión se cruza de brazos molestamente- ya no nos incumbe saber si algo malo le sucede

D- Pero... que tal si algo raro trama Mona Lisa

L- Ya dije que ¡NO ES NUESTRO PROBLEMA! El cuidar de Raphael se acabó, ese protocolo termina si Raphael ya no trabaja con nosotros

Mientras eso sucedía; Raphael y Mona Lisa llegaban a una pequeña casa, parecía estar en mal estado lo que hizo dudar al temperamental, después de que se encaminaran a ese tétrico lugar, la mutante abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Raphael. Luego sacó de su bolso el recipiente donde reposaba la voz de la tortuga, una vez abierta, la luz se dirigió hacia Raphael otorgándole el habla nuevamente.

Mo- ¿Ya estás mejor?

R- Eh sí...

Mo- Imagine que tendrías una linda voz

R- Je, gracias -miró el lugar desde dentro- ¿vives aquí?

Mo- La verdad no, solo es un lugar de reposo

R- ¿Dónde viajaremos después?

Mo- Aun no tengo un rumbo fijo, por ahora estaremos una semana aquí

R- Eh... Gracias por salvarme de ese infierno

Mo- Ni que lo digas, me agrada tu compañía

El temperamental mira el amuleto que traía

R- Creo que mañana le devolveré esto a April -rió inocentemente

Mo- Claro, lo bueno es que no estamos lejos de dónde venimos

R- Al menos estaré lo suficientemente lejos de esos tontos

Acto seguido, Mona Lisa le muestra su nueva recamara, haciendo que la tortuga de cinta roja suba a su nuevo lugar para pasar la noche en ese ambiente tan tétrico; después de que Raphael quedara solo, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, acomodo mejor la cama, aseguró su vestimenta, después miró detenidamente el pequeño oso de felpa que Mikey le había regalado, Raph lo tomó en sus manos sin despegar la vista, luego refunfuñó ligeramente mientras lo colocaba en un pequeño mueble, tal vez sería el único recuerdo que tendría de los Hamato, luego se quitó el amuleto colocándolo en el mismo mueble.

La hora de la cena llegó, Raph bajo a la sala mal decorada mientras fruncía el ceño ante las acciones de la lagartija mutante, después se encaminó a la mesa con montones de majares preparados especialmente para él.

R- Eh... Mona Lisa ¿no se supone que yo debería haber hecho la comida?

Mo- En cierto modo sí pero quiero que parezcas más mi invitado -le sonríe

R- ¿Segura?

Mo- *Asiente* -Por favor, toma asiento, quiero que degustes cada platillo que he preparado para ti

R- Wow... todo esto para mi

Mo- Claro

R- Es... fantástico, normalmente con los Hamato solo tomaba mi porción y en algunas ocasiones tomaban un poco de postre

Raphael sonrió y comenzó a probar cada uno de los platillos que la mutante le había hecho muy especialmente para él; así paso un par de minutos cuando comenzó a sentirse totalmente lleno, Raph disminuyó el volumen de comer cada platillo, estaba lleno y apunto de devolverlo todo.

Mo- ¿Qué sucede?

R- Ya no puedo más, estoy... lleno -dijo mientras se recostaba en la mesa

Mo- Oh vamos -dijo acercándose y sujetando la mano de la tortuga con la cuchara y una pequeña porción en esta- solo un poco más -dijo para luego acercarla a la boca de Raph

R- *Abre la boca para comer pero cuando lo hace, rápidamente se levanta cubriéndose la boca* -¿Dónde... está el baño?

Mo- Caminas hacia la derecha, giras y caminas un poco más; será la primera puerta que veas

Luego de que Raph se fuera; Mona Lisa lo observó, después de su bolso sacó una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo e inmediatamente escribió lo que había observado en Raphael

Mo- Lastima que no pueda comer mucho -pasa su lengua por sobre sus dientes- ahora solo queda mi dilema, llevarlo con los otros o prepararlo para un festín de una pieza, creo que estoy más por la segunda opción, ja, que los otros se esperen

Después de lo sucedido, Raph se fue a dormir a su pequeño cuarto, este se recostó sobre la vieja cama, pero por alguna extraña razón le daba un escalofríos dormir ahí, tal vez eran las penumbras que se formaban o tal vez un "ambiente pesado". Raphael estaba por dormirse pero, de repente una cucaracha llegó hasta su brazo, lo que le hizo gritar abruptamente y llamar la atención de la mutante.

Mo- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta

R- N...nada... solo que me asustó una... -le dio escalofríos- una cucaracha

Mo- No me digas que les temes

R- Eh... sí

Mo- *Ríe ligeramente*- ¡Qué gracioso!

R- Je... sí

Luego, Mona Lisa se retiró y Raph subió nuevamente a la cama; esta vez tomó al pequeño oso de felpa para abrazarlo y dormir algo... tranquilo

Mientras tanto en la mansión. Mikey estaba comiendo helado tristemente, Donnie veía la televisión al igual que Leo, el pecoso suspiraba pesadamente dando la impresión de que extrañaba a Raphael.

L- Mikey hablo molestamente- deja ya de hacer eso

M- No puedo, me siento... vacío

D- Ya supéralo -dijo seriamente pero luego sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua- yo... yo aún no puedo superarlo -sollozó en el hombro de la tortuga de cinta azul

L- Es mejor que Raph se fuera en estas condiciones que encapricharnos aún más los 6 años completos; ¿cómo estarían si Raphael conviviera con nosotros los 6 años y se fuera, eh?

D- Supongo que igual...

M- Yo diría peor -dijo sin dejar de comer

Leonardo solo suspiró pesadamente. Luego de ver la depresión en ellos, bajo la vista algo triste también dando un gesto de nostalgia, pero después miró la televisión para que le se olvidara por unos momentos; esa sería la más larga y aburrida noche que tendrían que pasar sin Raphael.

M- ¿En serio no podemos ir a vigilar?


	17. 17

Raph despertó mientras entre abría los ojos; el nuevo lugar no le dejaba dormir con tranquilidad; miró la ventana detenidamente, se veía todo obscuro, sentía que algo no andaba bien con Mona Lisa; nunca nadie lo había tratado con cariño y otorgarle varios platillos porque sí, además de que no había hecho ningún trabajo en especial para ello como lo hacía con los tres de la mansión.

R- Tal vez solo... sea algo nuevo -colocó mejor su cabeza en la almohada- ¿hubiera sido mejor quedarme con los chicos? -refunfuñó con una sonrisa- me hubiera encantado seguirlos molestando como ellos a mí, quizá me hubiera quedado si los chicos no me hubieran tratado como un juguete y... si no hubieran abusado de mi -inconscientemente una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de su pijama, tocando su colita- aah~ -se ruborizó por sus acciones- me hubiera quedado si ellos me hubieran otorgado un poco de... de... aah~ ca...cariño y amor como... siendo... diferentes -su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, luego pasó un dedo por sobre su entrada, poco a poco con esa acción su miembro comenzaba a asomarse ligeramente- esos... tontos... hicieron que... que mi cuerpo se volviera... extraño aaah~ -empezó a correrse de a poco, después de unos minutos terminó de tocarse- tontos!- espetó

Mo- ¿Raphael, te encuentras bien? -preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta

R- Eh... sí... sí lo estoy

Mo- Qué raro, pareciera qu_

R- Estaba soñando jeje -se sonrojó

Mo- Está bien

Una noche vergonzosa para Raphael, después de que volviera a amanecer, Mona Lisa salió muy temprano ese día; Raph se levantó a ver qué es lo que la mutante le había dejado de tarea, el temperamental buscó por todos lados, alguna nota de ella, así que se adentró al pequeño cuarto semi obscuro que ella tenía, se había percatado de que Mona Lisa había entrado ahí varias veces; Raph frunció el ceño, luego caminó hacia la mesa que tenía ese lugar, divisó un pequeño encuadernado con algo extraño escrito, este la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leer, parecía ser una receta que hasta lo último de esta mencionaba una tortuga

R- *Ríe nervioso* -Parece que a Mona Lisa le gusta hacer... bromas -comentó nervioso, de pronto un rechinido por detrás de él se hizo escuchar, Raph solo se quedó paralizado, después giró lentamente su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba.

Mo- Que mala educación tienes -acto seguido con unas patas de cucaracha rodeó el cuerpo del temperamental- no puedo dejarte ir ahora, llevo años esperando a encontrar la tortuga adecuada para mi alimentación

R- ¿A...acaso eres... un... t...tipo de caníbal?

Mo- Sí, aunque prefiero el término... wendigo

Raph aterrado y con su único recurso, mordió las asquerosas patas que lo apresaban, acto seguido la "mutante" lo soltó de repente, pero en seguida ella cubrió la entrada con todo su cuerpo; Raphael rápidamente tomó el bolígrafo luego corrió hacia ella ensartándoselo en su ojo, ella se apartó un poco de la puerta con su terrible dolor en la zona, Raph escapó corriendo hacia la salida. Inmediatamente Mona Lisa dejó ver su verdadera forma; todo su cuerpo estaba completamente desgarrado, sacó sus afilados dientes de su escondite, al mismo que dejaba ver sus múltiples patas por detrás de ella, acto seguido corrió para alcanzar a Raphael, este estaba en las afueras de la casa, pero repentinamente tropezó con una roca, Raph regresó a ver a la criatura mientras cerraba los ojos y se cubría la cara con sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que el wendigo lanzaba una de sus patas para dañar a Raph; un momento estuvo de silencio, Raph abrió los ojos lentamente al no recibir el impacto.

La pata de la "mutante" estaba estática muy cerca del temperamental.

¿¿- Esto sí que va a dejar una marca -dijo mientras volvía a ser visible ante la vista de todos

R- L...Leo -dijo para abrazarlo

L- ¡no me toques!- se electrocutó, rápidamente Raph lo soltó y luego los dos se levantaron

Mo- Con que... los Hamato están aquí

M- Solo nosotros tres

D- Aquí tienes tu cheque de nuevo, ahora Raphael nos pertenece otra vez -dijo soltándolo en el aire

Mo- ¿Creen que se los daré tan fácilmente? No, pequeños, él es mi alimento, hace años que no logró devorar algo

M- Pues, tendrás que esperar otro año más -sonrió con gallardía

Rápidamente Mona Lisa comienza a atacar a los tres vampiros.

L- ¡Raph! -llama la atención del temperamental mientras que esquivaba los golpes de la criatura- ¡Pase lo que pase no te quites ese amuleto!

R- ¿Por qué razón? -preguntó tratando de huir del lugar pero algunas de las patas de la criatura le detenían

L- No quiero que ella lo tome, sino, la situación estará aun peor -luego fija la vista hacia sus hermanos -trajeron lo que les pedía?

M- Por supuesto -le dice entregándole sus katanas esto se pondrá divertido

D- Por fin le daremos buen uso a estas armas -dijo sujetando su Bo

Acto seguido, los tres vampiros atacaron al mismo tiempo al wendigo, Leonardo rebanó algunas patas con sus katanas, mientras que Mikey le golpeaba fuertemente en su rostro con sus nunchakus y Donnie atacaba el pecho de ella con el filo de la navaja en su Bo, los tres nuevamente atacaron por distintos ángulos, luego de 10 minutos de intensos golpes con el wendigo, los vampiros quedaban exhaustos por primera vez en su vida, pero de repente Mona Lisa volvió a recobrar toda su forma, los cuatro quedaban algo exaltados al ver las habilidades de la lagartija.

D- reo que esta será la primera cosa que logre derrotarnos

R- Por favor, no me digas eso... tienen que hacerlo... no quiero que me devore; dijeron que me protegerían -dijo escondiéndose por detrás de las tres tortugas

L- Lo intentaremos... pero si algo sale mal... -mira a Raph detenidamente- corre

R- *Gulp!*

Una vez más volvieron a atacar a la criatura; y otra vez los chicos quedaron agotados.

M- Por primera vez tengo miedo -dijo retrocediendo

D- Esperen, en un momento vuelvo -dijo para correr e ir por alguien

L- ¡No nos dejes solos! -exclamó pero Donnie ya se había ido.

Mientras ellos luchaban; Donatello llegó hasta el hogar de la chica de cabellos rojos

D- ¡April! -espetó

A.- ¿Qué sucede? -frunció el ceño al ver la extraña expresión de su amigo

D- ¿Puedes vencer a cualquier criatura?

A.- Obvio, soy una hechicera con un buen rango de magia

D- Me alegra escuchar eso- rápidamente la sujeta de la mano y se la lleva al lugar en donde sus hermanos trataban de detener a la lagartija

Cuando los dos llegaron; April se quedó lívida al ver a un wendigo dando pele a los Hamato

L- ¡¿Esa es tú ayuda?! -exclamó pero repentinamente un golpe le dio en su plastrón

A.- E...espera Donnie... yo no puedo con un wendigo

D- pero tú me dijiste que_

A..- Sé que lo dije pero nunca creí que fuera un wendigo, tengo un trauma con esas despreciables criaturas -dijo retrocediendo pero el esbelto la detiene- una de esas cosas se... se llevó a mi madre -dijo a punto de desmayarse

D- Con mayor debes de ayudarnos, al menos por tu madre

A.- No puedo -se pone de cuclillas sujetando se cabeza con frustración

D.- Por favor, April

M- ¡¡Donnie!! -exclamó para llamar la atención de su hermano

D- ¡Un segundo! Regresa la vista hacia la hechicera, pero ve que ella no serviría de nada, él frunce el entrecejo molestamente- está bien, nunca debí habértelo pedido, eres una inútil como hechicera

A.- ¿Qué acabas de... decir? -masculló

D- Funciona, debo molestarla más, es posible que saque su verdadero poder- ¡¡Eres una maldita bruja!!

A.- ¡No me llames así! -se reincorporó y con su varita comenzó a apuntarle a él

D- Lo digo porque lo eres -inmediatamente miró por detrás de él, justo el momento indicado, rápidamente April disparó su magia al mismo tiempo en que el esbelto se agachaba; el rayo de magia llegó hasta el rostro de Mona Lisa, dándole un fuerte golpe y lastimándola severamente- ¡Funciona!

A.- ¿Eh?

D- ¿Ves? Lo hiciste -le dice con una sonrisa

A.- Ese era tu plan

D- Más o menos, ahora -la lleva hasta al lugar- trata, hazlo por tu madre

A.- Muy bien -hablo tenazmente

Inmediatamente April caminó hasta la criatura, alzando su varita, quien luego concentró todo su poder

A.- N'ak Kode Tihs Ot Tuyg - dijo sus palabras mágicas y rápidamente le lanzó una esfera de poder directo a la boca abierta de Mona Lisa; cuando lo hizo, el wendigo se tragó su poder, todos pensaban que la magia de la joven hechicera no había funcionado.

Mo- La magia no funciona contra mí, pequeña tonta

A.- ¿Ah, no? Y qué me dices de las explosiones internas -frunció el ceño con gallardía

Mo- ¿Huh? -sorpresivamente explotó esparciendo sus partes por todos lados

Todo había terminado para Mona Lisa; acto seguido Donnie felicitó a April, luego ella se acercó a Raphael, el temperamental estando lívido y con un poco de temblor en su cuerpo se lo entrego.

R- ¿Ya... puedo... de...desmayarme?

L- Supongo

Inmediatamente Raph cae desmayado pero rápidamente Leo lo acoge en sus brazos; y en seguida todos se dirigen a la mansión. Luego de un par de minutos Raph comienza a despertar nuevamente; abre los ojos mirando a su alrededor con una vista nublando, luego de unos parpadeos reconoce el lugar.

M- Otra vez vuelves en ti, Raph -dijo mientras lo abrazaba

D- La verdad te extrañamos mucho

L- Donnie lloró toda una noche

D- ¡No es cierto! -comienza a quejarse

S- Joven Raphael, tu contrato se reanuda nuevamente

R- Por supuesto, señor Splinter

A.- Por cierto, ¿aun vas a querer el amuleto? Si es un sí, iniciaremos otra vez el ritual para extraer tu voz

R- *Pensando* -No lo quiero de vuelta

L- Que alivio

R- Con una condición, que ustedes tres, usen ese amuleto por al menos un día cada uno, y que no me traten como un juguete -habla tenazmente mirándoles fulminante

D- ¡¿Estás loco?! Es muy doloroso

R- *Se cruza de brazos* -¿Ahora sienten lo que YO siempre sentí?

L/D/M- De acuerdo

L- Usaremos ese amuleto, pero que comience del más pequeño

M- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no del más grande?

L- Mejor del intermedio

D- No

R- No se pueden molestar, de todas formas lo van a usar

M- Entre más pronto mejor ¿no? Así que yo lo... lo usaré, se puede ¿cierto, April?

A.- Solo por tres días

Miguel Ángel agarra el amuleto y rápidamente se lo coloca al mismo tiempo en que lo electrocuta a más no poder.

Después, Leonardo se acerca sutilmente a Raphael, luego coloca un brazo alrededor del cuello de este.

L- ¿No crees que es un poco vergonzoso que te toques tu solo a horas de la noche?

R- ¿¡Me... me... me espiaste?! -su cara se torna roja a más no poder

L- Era necesario, así averiguaríamos lo que tramaba Mona Lisa y ¿extrañas que te toquemos?

R- ¡No estoy demente! -se aparta de él

L- Yo lo admito, extrañe tocarte y besarte -sutilmente se acerca a sus labios y le da un pequeño roce en sus labios

S- Leonardo

L- Eh... ¿sí?

S- ¿A qué criatura se enfrentaron ustedes hace un momento?

L- Según por lo que dijo ella, a un wendigo

D- Por cierto April, tu hechizo ¿si funcionó, cierto?

A.- Por supuesto, ese hechizo es de una destrucción interna; dudo que Mona Lisa haya sobrevivido, lo más seguro es que sus partes que salieron volando, se desintegraran lentamente como polvo; bueno chicos, ya es hora de irme y por favor, cunado los tres días se cumplan devuélvanme mi amuleto

M- ¡¡ENTENDIDO!!

Cuando la noche al fin se hizo presente, Raph se fue nuevamente a su habitación, había olvidado que su vestimenta se había quedado en la vieja casa de la criatura, pero no le tomo importancia, luego le pediría a los chicos que fueran por ella o que muy amablemente le consiguieran nueva, ahora él se había quedado dormido muy plácidamente.

Sin embargo, cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, justamente en la vieja casa de Mona Lisa; una de las partes de la lagartija no se desintegró, de pronto comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia su casa, se deslizó hasta encontrar un nuevo cuerpo con que regresar su verdadera forma; después de divisarlo, ella entró en el pequeño oso de felpa que Raph había traído. Cuando se adentró en el objeto, lo comenzó a poseer.

Mo- Bien... con esto veré una vez más a Raphie -dijo para tratar de avanzar, pero cuando lo hizo, el peluche cayó de frente- ok, esto me tomara tiempo... más del que yo pensé -suspira.


	18. 18

Luego de que Mikey terminara con su día de usar el amuleto, le siguieron Leo y Donnie, después de que las horas de tortuga acabaran, al fin le regresaron el amuleto a la chica pelirroja.

Un día más había transcurrido; y Raph necesitaba nueva vestimenta urgentemente, él muy discretamente se acercó a los chicos llamando su atención.

R- Oigan -dijo sutilmente a lo que los tres regresaron a verle con el ceño fruncido- ¿Podrían traer mi ropa que quedó en la vieja casa de Mona Lisa?

M- Yo no me atrevo a ir a ese lugar... me aterró 

R- No puede ser tan malo.

D- Además sería un buen comienzo de que empieces a usar vestidos por tu propia cuenta

R- *Gruñe molestamente*

L- La verdad, Raphie, es que no es buena idea regresar ahí, puesto que sería peligroso... tal vez haya personas inspeccionando el lugar... si vamos podemos levantar sospechas 

R- Pero... podrían al menos... comprarme ropa ¿nueva?

D- Ir de compras con Raph... me gusta la idea- dijo levantándose de su asiento- yo voy contigo

M- Yo también... hace tiempo que no salimos en "familia"

L- Yo también iré, no quiero que le compren ropa femenina

R- Por fin alguien que me entiende 

Los chicos pidieron permiso a Splinter, después de que se los otorgara los cuatro estuvieron listos para salir; durante el camino pensaban en qué vestimenta conseguirle al temperamental; mientras que la tortuga de cinta roja fruncía el ceño al percatarse de las expresiones de los tres. Cuando por fin llegaron al centro comercial, rápidamente entraron y cada uno de los tres se dispersaron para conseguir una "vestimenta" adecuada para el sirviente, lo único que podía hacer Raphael era esperar en una banca para ver las sorpresas que le darían las tres tortugas. Luego de unos minutos, Leo, Donnie y Mikey llegaron al "punto de reunión" con el temperamental.

D- Pruébate el mío primero -dijo mientras le entregaba un par de prendas- lo más gracioso es que la encargada me preguntó que si eran para mi novia -se ruborizó

R- Y... qu-qué le dijiste?

D- Que sí

R- Me das vergüenza

D- Sí... ahora pruébatelos -sonrió con gallardía

Y mientras que Raph pasaba a los vestidores, Donnie y Mikey se lanzaban miradas llenas de ira

M- ¡Oye! -espetó- el único que dice que es su novia soy YO

D- ¿Dónde dice eso? Sabes muy bien que también puedo jugar ese juego, los tres lo comenzamos y no hay regla que diga que no la puedo usar

L- *Interviene* -Alto ahí, no quiero que estén discutiendo en este centro comercial, me darían vergüenza ajena

Los dos hermanos menores guardaron silencio y luego se cruzaron de brazos dando de la "espalda" con los labios fruncidos molestamente. Luego de unos minutos Raph salió del vestidor algo apenado con la prenda ya puesta.

D- ¡Por todos los cielos, Raph! Te ves.... Muy bien -comentó sonrojado- me alegra haber escogido bien tu talla

M- Ahora prueba con los míos -dijo entregándoselos en la mano, Raph solo dejo escapar una exhalación de pereza y molestia 

Otro par de minutos tardaron parados los tres hermanos; y por fin Raph salió con la dulce y suave prenda del pecoso.

M- Te queda mejor que los que Donnie trajo -le mostró la lengua al esbelto de forma infantil

D- *Se cruza de brazos*

M- Y ¿qué tal?

R- Eh... -se sonrojó ligeramente- está... algo cómodo 

L- *Se exalta* -¡¡Raph!! No digas eso

R- Eh... c...cierto

M- *Ve y abraza a Raph con su vestido de colores pasteles* -Me quisiera casar contigo en este instante

Y mientras que los cuatro "disfrutaban" del momento; las personas y trabajadores del lugar miraban con extrañeza a la.... Rara pareja de... ¿tres? Acto seguido, Raph se probó la ropa que Leo había traído, luego de unos minutos volvió a salir del vestidor, esta vez tenía una vestimenta adecuada para su género.

L- ¿Qué te parece el mío?

R- Me agrada -le sonríe 

Luego de que tomaran las prendas, las compraron y salieron del centro comercial; durante el trayecto, Leo decidió que se relajarían tomando un helado de vuelta a su hogar. Cada quien eligió un helado diferente sabor, pero más Raphael puesto que los vampiros apenas si podían disfrutar de las delicias de ser mortales, después decidieron pasar a descansar un poco al parque donde fueron la primera vez con Raphael.

R- Es raro que me traten casi... con algo con cariño -dijo mientras terminaba su helado

L- ¿Te parece inusual?

R- Claro, sabiendo que siempre me trataron algo... indiferente y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

M- Aprendimos nuestra lección... cuando decidiste irte con la wendigo 

D- Sentimos que... nos derrumbábamos

L- Pero más tú -dijo mirando a su esbelto hermano

D- No es necesario que lo repitan 

R- Si... actuaron así porque me fui un día... ¿cómo estarán cuando me marche el día en que mi trabajo acabe con ustedes? -frunció el ceño

L- Pues...

M- Eh...

D- Tal vez nosotros eh...

R- No saben cómo contestar esa pregunta -refunfuña

L- ¿En serio no te quedarías con nosotros... un par de años más?

R- No... no con los tratos que me dan, más con las prendas que me compraron -mira de reojo a Mikey y a Donnie

D- Si cambiáramos ese hábito... tú ¿te quedarías?

R- Tal vez, pero... ustedes mencionaron que no cambiarían por nadie

M- Yo retiro lo dicho

D- Yo igual

L- ...

R- ¿Qué hay de ti, Leo?

L- Mantengo mi palabra 

R- Bien, si así lo quieres -suspiró pesadamente- eh... ¿es normal oír aullidos por las noches?

L- ¿Cada cuantas noches los escuchas?

R- Creo que... cada mes... pero solo uno en una sola noche... creo que cuando la luna está llena

D- No queremos asustarte pero... es probable que se trate de un... hombre lobo

R- *Glup*

M- Yo no los he escuchado -hablo infantilmente 

D- La razón es simple, descansas con los auriculares puestos -dijo monótonamente 

M- ¡Ah! Por eso no los escuchaba en varias ocasiones

L/D - ¬¬.

L- Por cierto, Raph, sabemos que hay hombres lobo sueltos por las calles, y como un consejo, siempre debes estar alerta ante ellos, cuando se transforman son difíciles de controlar 

R- ¿Cómo voy a saber que estoy frente a uno?

D- Solo... ten cuidado, es difícil ya que debes detectarlos al momento de tener un buen olfato y creo que tú no tienes uno

M- También tienden a estar en celo mucho pero... mucho tiempo *reflexiona* Ya veo porque no les agradan los hombres lobo, si yo fuera uno, estaría mordiendo cada mueble y hasta ustedes

L- Gracias al cielo que no eres uno

Después de reír a carcajadas por un momento; los cuatro regresaron a la mansión; acto seguido Raph se dio un baño y aseó colocándose las nuevas prendas que los chicos les habían dado. Después de lo acontecido la tarde estuvo muy tranquila, más para el temperamental.

Luego cuando cayó la noche, Leonardo fue a ver al de bandana roja; siendo invisible entró a la habitación de este, después se fue acercando hasta su cama, en silencio se quedó mirando a Raph mientras se cambia, repentinamente se acercó por detrás de él y le abrazo por la cintura mientras que le besaba el cuello.

R- Ahmm.... Odio que hagas eso... qu...que entres sin mi permiso y.... y ¿estabas espiándome? -se exaltó a más no poder tratando de quitarse el fuerte abrazo que el de azul le daba

L- Tal vez -rió mientras se hacía visible

R- Odio que me espíes 

Acto seguido Leo hizo que Raph se recostara sobre la cama; inmediatamente comenzó a besarle con delicadeza, luego comenzó a hacer el beso más apasionante, muy lentamente acercó sus manos por debajo de las prendas de Raphael.

R- Aaah *exhalando e inhalando* -no quiero

L- Confía en mí esta vez

Leonardo siguió besándole, con su lengua abrió la boca del temperamental para dejarle entrar en su boca, después él sometió su tibia lengua en la boca de Raph, exploro cada una de las partes de temperamental y con una de sus manos acariciaba la verde y pequeña cola del sirviente.

R- *Comenzaba a gemir*

L- Se nota que te gusta ¿no es así?

R- Cá...cállate -respiró agitadamente apartando la vista de Leo 

Leo besó los labios y luego comenzó a descender hasta su apetitoso cuello, Raph tembló al saber lo que él le haría, seguidamente Leo sacó sus colmillos y comenzó a pasarlos por encima de su verde piel. Luego comenzó a encajárselos en su cuello, mordiendo esa fina textura de su piel. Raph se exaltó ante sus acciones.

R- ¡Para!... Odio que... hagas eso

Inmediatamente Leo se separó de su cuello, luego le lamio para que las heridas de sus colmillos se cerraran rápidamente, luego miró a Raph con la mirada enternecida.

L- Eres un buen chico, te dejaré descansar

R- *Respira aliviado*

Acto seguido, Leo besó la frente de Raphael y luego se fue de ahí mientras cerraba la puerta y apagaba la luz; Raphael quedó solo una vez más; seguidamente dio un ligero bostezo, luego se cubrió con la fina sábana para poder dormir plácidamente.

Eran cerca de la media noche cuando Raphael despertó abruptamente; abrió ampliamente los ojos y rápidamente se reincorporó para ir y cerrar la ventana; pues nuevamente un tétrico aullido que entraba hasta por los huesos y congelaba la sangre le hacía temblar a más no poder, odiaba esos sonidos del lejano bosque.

Después de haberla cerrado celosamente, se quedó quieto por unos segundos, el volumen de los tétricos aullidos había disminuido; Raph sonrió gallardamente por su acción, luego volvió a la cama para poder dormir, ahora sí, descasaría un poco mejor de la lejanía de esos sonidos que perturbaban su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Raphael se dio nuevamente un baño colocándose la nueva prenda que había escogido al azar.

Eso días era temporada de una grandiosa banda musical muy reconocida en todo Japón. Raph veía el televisor muy emocionado, pues siempre había querido ir a un concierto como esos, pero nunca en toda su vida había tenido esa grandiosa oportunidad de asistir. Ya no importaba, acto seguido apagó el televisor para terminar de hacer sus deberos como todos los días durante sus 5 años y 10 meses.

Cuando terminó fue a traer a los chicos nuevamente; el temperamental había llegado muy temprano así que se detuvo a descansar en la cerca del colegio, bajando la guardia a sus acciones, luego de unos minutos, muy de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su trasero, rápidamente giró su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

R ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE PERVERTIDO?! -espetó hacia una gran tortuga con grandes picos salientes de sus brazos y cabeza

¿¿- Lo siento lindura, me fue irresistible tocarte -dijo mientras sentía el aroma de "Raphaela" muy cerca- por lo visto... tú no eres una chica

R- Qu...qué... si... si lo soy

¿¿- Mientes; dime ¿por qué te vistes así? ¿Acaso te obligan los Hamato a hacerlo? -frunció el entrecejo 

R- Etto... yo... eh... sí... p...pero no se lo digas a nadie

¿¿- Descuida, mantendré tu secreto muy bien guardado

De pronto el timbre del colegio sonó y en ese momento, las puertas de dicho lugar se abrieron; para Raphael fue un gran alivio puesto que, le causaba un poco de temor estar frente a una tortuga mutante más grande que aparentaba ser un poco... rudo en su apariencia.

Mientras tanto; las tres tortugas al fin se reunieron con Raphael mientras que el "desconocido" se alejaba sutilmente de ellos 

M- Raphie -dio mientras le abrazaba- te ves adorable

D- Sí, y eso que no te "obligamos" a usar un vestido

L- Raphie, dime por favor que no te has convertido en un travesti 

R- No, solo que si salía tenía que ocultar mi humillación, sin mencionar que ustedes ya me convirtieron en una chica desde el primer momento en que di un paso sobre este lugar

M- Lo olvidaba, ahora regresemos a casa -dijo para luego tomarlo de las manos y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.


	19. 19

Era un nuevo amanecer, y esta vez llegó un correo muy especial a Raphael, mientras que los chicos estaban en la hora de clases; la ruda tortuga prefirió abrirlo, puesto que en la carta llevaba su nombre enmarcado; desconfiado y dudoso se atrevió a abrirlo en la sala. Después de que estuviera cómodo al fin lo abrió, inmediatamente casi salta de alegría al darse cuenta de que era una invitación muy especial a un famoso concierto que estaría por esos lugares; pero dudoso comenzó a buscar el nombre de quien se lo había entregado, pero solamente hasta el final de la carta decía con tinta negra.

Te quiere, tu admirador secreto

R- No puedo creer que tenga un admirador secreto... a no ser que solo sea una vil trampa de los chicos... -pensaba en voz alta con el ceño fruncido 

Después de eso, prosiguió a guardar la misteriosa carta en su recamara, luego empezó a ordenar las viejas cosas que los chicos le habían pedido, el temperamental subió al ático; y después de unos varios minutos de arreglar todo lo que veía a su paso, estaba por salir pero muy de repente un momento de cajas bien apiladas cayeron encima de la tortuga.

R- ¡Qué demonios! -se levantó rápidamente y luego vio una extraña fotografía; era de una bella mujer, dedujo que posiblemente era la madre de los vampiros, pero muy hasta el fondo de una misteriosa caja, se hallaba un hermoso collar dorado en forma de corazón, Raph curiosamente lo sujetó y lo abrió percatándose de que había una pequeña fotografía de ella ahí también- sería buena idea dárselo a los chicos- dijo para después bajar

Después de unas horas más tarde, los Hamato regresaron de la escuela, llegando a la mansión, cuando Raph los vio entrar rápidamente se acercó a ellos y de forma gentil les entrego el collar

L- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? -pregunta desconcertado

R- Es un bonito recuerdo de... de tu madre, espero que sea ella y no me haya equivocado

L- *Abre el pequeño corazón quien efectivamente su madre estaba en esa fotografía, Mikey y Donnie se acercan para contemplarle mejor*

M- Es cierto -lo toma en sus manos- es mamá -dijo con una sonrisa

D- ¿Dónde la hallaste? -frunce el entrecejo

R- En el ático, estaba en un montón de cajas apiladas

D- Qué extraño, pensé que estaban en el cuarto de nuestro padre

L- Yo también

R- Oigan... también quiero pedirles que... que me den permiso de... salir a un concierto

L/D/M- ¡¿Un concierto?! -se exaltan 

L- Espero que me lleves a mí -dijo señalándose asimismo 

D- Apuesto que es una sorpresa que tenías planeado para mí

M- Yo no puedo quedar fuera ¿cierto?

R- ¿Quién dijo que se trataba de ustedes? -hablo monótonamente cruzándose de brazos- alguien me invito 

M/D/L- ¡¿QUIÉN?!- gruñeron al saber que alguien ya había puesto sus ojos en Raphael 

R- Dice ser mi admirador secreto -sonríe- por favor, déjeme ir, siempre he querido ir a un concierto así

L- Pero en primer lugar... ¿¡Sabes quién es él?!

R- Por eso se hace llamar mi admirador secreto

M- No puedes ir con cualquier desconocido 

R- Si puedo, ya que ustedes "eran unos desconocidos" que me hicieron... cosas

D- P...pero eso ya pasó

R- ¿Y? Sigue siendo lo mismo

D- Dices que... no te importa si ese "admirador tuyo" -hace comillas con sus dedos dándole una mirada molesta a su sirviente- abusa de ti

R- Eh... dudo que un "admirador" haga algo tan atroz 

L- Lo... pensaré... tal vez puedas consultárselo a Splinter cuando llegue 

Así fue como la tarde transcurrió, luego de que la noche llegara al igual que Splinter, Raphael esperaba impaciente en el sofá, y cuando le vio entrar rápidamente se acercó a él y con una sonrisa muy encantadora, mientras que el roedor simplemente frunce el ceño ante su rara actitud hacia él

S- ¿Raphael? 

R- Señor Splinter, pido por favor que me dé un día libre, quiero asistir a un concierto

S- ¿Un concierto?

R- Así es

S- ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas?

R- Alguien... lo hizo por mi... me ha invitado

S- Está bien, te concederé el permiso

R- ¡Gracias, gracias! -exclama para luego abrazarle, después se va a su habitación para descansar para el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, era un sábado muy fresco; y mientras que Raph iba por las compras de la mañana, los chicos se quedaban solos en la sala esperando a que su sirviente volviera, pero esta vez tardo un poco y mientras que eso sucedía; el collar con un corazón se cayó abruptamente de la mesa, a lo que Miguel Ángel se levantó para ver mejor aquel extraño movimiento, acto seguido agarró nuevamente el bello collar de oro colocándolo una vez más sobre la mesa, pero sorpresivamente éste comenzó a brillar a más no poder, llamando la atención de loso otros dos hermanos presentes. Un viento gélido se hizo presente en la sala, dando una mala espina a las tres tortugas, de pronto una silueta fantasmagórica con un vestido blanco y cabello negro se apareció en frente de los tres vampiros.

¿¿- *Tenía una expresión molesta hacia los tres*

M- *Se acerca un poco* -¿Mamá?

D- Eh... si... sí es nuestra madre

¿¿- Mis bebés... -hablo gentilmente pero de pronto su pelo se alboroto como serpientes molestas- ¡¡me avergüenzan!! 

L- ¿Po...por qué? -los tres retrocedieron asustados 

¿¿- Cuando me fui de este mundo... nunca pensé en haber criado a... abusadores como ustedes

D- ¿Hablas sobre Raphael? -sonrió nervioso 

Ta- ¡¡Por supuesto!! -se calma- pensé en que ustedes serían diferentes tratando a su nuevo sirviente con cariño, pero... no veo que sea así, no saben lo mucho que me duele ver a mis hijos... convertidos en monstruos que se aprovechan de otros... me entristece 

M- Madre... podemos cambiar

Ta- Monstruos como... ustedes no pueden cambiar

L- Sí... si podemos hacerlo, por ti lo que sea

Ta- ¿De verdad lo harían? -los tres asienten rápidamente- siempre les enseñé a actuar de buen corazón -se acerca a ellos- pero si no lo cumplen, volveré por ustedes a atormentarlos, pero más daño me harían a mí por saber cómo he mal criado a mis bebés

L- Sí... lo entendemos... -habla nervioso estando frente a la esencia de su madre, Tang Shen

Ta- Por favor, Leonardo, habré más tu corazón a aquellos que te rodean, Donatello, no seas muy obsesivo y tu Miguel Ángel, no te dejes llevar por tus bajos instintos de ser salvaje

L/D/M- Hai

Luego de un segundo Tang Shen desapareció dispersándose por todo el lugar, mientras que los tres al mismo tiempo caían desmayado por el susto ocasionado de ver a su madre otra vez dándoles una buena regañada.

Luego de un par de minutos; los chicos comenzaron a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pudieron ver fue una silueta de Raphael despertándoles

R- Eh... ¿qué les pasó?

L- N...nada -sujeta su cabeza, después a su alrededor- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

R- ¿Hacer qué?

L-Estoy seguro de que... estaba en el piso, no en el sofá

M- Yo igual

R- Eh... me tomé la molestia de levantarlos... fue difícil, por cierto miren lo que les traje -señala una caja de pizza estando sobre la mesa

D- ¿Qué es eso?

R- Es una pizza, solo pruébenla

Los tres se acercaron a la caja y la abrieron, después observaron un círculo con varios condimentos; luego de haber observado prosiguieron a tomar un trozo, los tres lo saborearon, era un alimento diferente y muy apetecible; no estaba mal, el sabor era adaptable y aun lo podían disfrutar estando en su forma de vampiro. Después de haber comido; la tarde se hizo presente, Raph se preparó todo lo que pudo; obviamente no iría con un vestido; después se apresuró para ir al concierto mientras que los tres ese quedaban solo en la mansión. 

D- Me da mala espina que Raph tenga un admirador secreto -dice mientras entrenaba con su BO en el pequeño dojo

M- ¿Mala espina o celoso?

D- Creo que ambos, solo yo puedo tocarle y besarle

L- No solo tú

D- Si, si, ustedes también 

Después de haberlo pensado, decidieron ir a espiar al temperamental, caminaron por un largo trayecto para llegar a dicho concierto, cuando lo hicieron vieron a muchas personas; al igual que desde la perspectiva de Raphael.

La ruda tortuga caminó por varios lugares, pero aun o encontraba a su admirador secreto, era obvio que la "persona" secreta le iría a buscar y por esa razón pasaba por donde hubiera tanto personas como mutantes, después no le tomó importancia, pensando que muy pronto le hallaría, así que se sentó en una pequeña banca antes de entrar al concierto, y mientras eso pasaba, nuevamente una tortuga de aspecto enorme se acercó a él, Raph frunció el ceño

¿¿- Hola, dulzura 

R- Eh... hola

¿¿- ¿Buscabas a alguien?

R- Sí

¿¿- ¿A tu admirador secreto?

R- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿¿- Porque yo soy tu admirador secreto

R- E...en serio

¿¿- Por supuesto -le toma de la mano y le besa- me llama Slash

R- No hace falta presentarme

Sl- claro

Mientras la conversación transcurría, los tres vampiros observaban extremadamente celoso la escena; después observaron que el par entraba al concierto y muy tomados de la mano; luego de unos minutos de que entraran, los tres vampiros entraron siendo vistos por los que pasaban por ahí-

¿¿- Alto jóvenes, sin entrada no entraran

L- ¿Alguien trajo efectivo?

¿¿- Las entradas ya deben se agotaron desde hace unas horas

D- Hora de hacer una pequeña trampa, Mikey -llama a su hermano a lo que este comienza a hipnotizarle, luego de unos segundos los tres pasaron a dicho concierto, había mucho ruido y muy poca visibilidad por las luces intermitentes.

Mientras tanto Raph disfrutaba del concierto; pero cuando terminó la primera canción, Slash comenzó a acercarse al temperamental, tomándole por la cintura; Raph comenzó a reír nervioso por la cercanía de la gran tortuga mutante, Slash solo le sonríe de una manera muy seductora. Acto seguido Slash se acercó a sus labios para depositarle un beso, pero muy de repente Raph se apartó de él 

Sl- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta algo molesto por su repentina acción 

R- Yo no puedo

Sl- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso sales con alguien más?

R- Eh... solo que no, no me interesar estar con alguien 

Sl- Qué extraño porque he escuchado rumores en la escuela que... tú eres algo muy especial para tres mutantes; pensé en tener una oportunidad contigo

R- Si pero... no me siento cómodo

Slash le tomó de las manos haciendo que él se acercara más

R- Oye.... Aprietas muy... muy fuerte -hacia una expresión de dolor

Sl- A veces me siento así cuando me rechazan 

R- P...podemos ser amigos si quieres

En ese mismo instante, una pequeña linterna que iluminaba desde el techo, cayó justamente en la cabeza de Slash sorprendiendo al temperamental, luego rápidamente divisó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún indicio de los vampiros; después de manera sutil se alejó de ahí dejando a Slash desmayado, después de haber salido se topó con los Hamato esperándole quienes muy de repente le abrazaron.

L- ¿No te hizo daño ese tonto?

R- Supuse que estarían aquí, ya saben porque están celosos

M- No es cierto, te estábamos cuidando

D- Vimos lo que hizo esa tortuga

R- Eh... sí, odio que quieran tener una relación conmigo, pensé que sería diferente pero no me di cuenta, con mayor razón actuó así cuando nos vimos por primera vez

M- ¡¿Ya lo conocías?!

R- Algo así, estaba en la entrada de la escuela, cuando tocó mi trasero

L- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

R- Lo que oíste -masculló- ya regresemos

L- Está bien

En esos momentos Slash despertaba una vez más, aparentemente Raphael se había ido, él se levantó mientras daba un ligero gruñido.

En la mansión 

L- Raph, te daré tu merecido 

R- ¡¿Eh?!

L- Por haber salido a una "cita" que no fuera yo

D- yo también, me hiciste ponerme celoso

M- Creí que me amabas

R- ¡E...esperen! -cierra fuertemente los párpados pero lo único que reciben son montones de besos por todo su cuerpo, a lo que frunce el ceño desconcertado.


	20. 20

Después de una semana; todo estaba en orden, el chico que pretendía estar con Raphael no había aparecido por las calles del lugar.

Era cerca de media noche cuando de pronto, varios golpes en su ventana se hicieron escuchar, Raphael despertó y rápidamente fue a verde que se trataban esos incesantes ruidos, luego abrió la ventana al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos de par en par

Sl- Hola de nuevo, Raphael

R- Eh... Slash -musita mientras retrocede- ¿qué haces aquí?

Sl- Quiero que vengas conmigo

R- No quiero, y menos con lo que estabas por hacer en el concierto

Sl- Vamos, no será tan malo como piensas

R- No gracias

Sl- Al menos, déjame besar tu mano como una despedida

R- Y ¿prometes irte y no molestarme jamás?

Sl- Lo prometo -por detrás de él cruzó los dedos

Raphael temeroso, se acercó un poco para que Slash le besara la mano como una sutil despedida, pero cuando el temperamental le acercó su mano, Slash rápidamente lo sujeto de los brazos y de la boca para que no gritara y llamara la atención de los habitantes de la casa.

Slash se lo llevó muy lejos de ahí, a la vez que Raphael se forcejeaba de sus agarres, Slash lo llevó en lo profundo del bosque, necesitaba entrar en él para calmar sus ansias que le carcomían desde la semana anterior. 

Cuando ambos estuvieron en un claro del bosque Slash lo dejó sobre la tierra, rápidamente Raph trato de gritar ayuda pero fue callado sorpresivamente por el gran mutante.

Sl- ¡Guarda silencio por un momento! -espetó, luego con gentileza le retiro la mano de la boca y acto seguido comenzó a quitarle y romper la vestimenta que Raph traía puesta 

R- ¡¡BASTA!! -grita una vez más.

Slash al ver que no guardaba silencio, rápidamente le quita la bandana al temperamental, luego se la coloca en la boca para que estuviera en silencio por un momento; la ajustó a todo lo que pudo dar, lastimando su boca, los ojos de Raph se volvieron cristalinos. Después el mutante le dio la media vuelta al temperamental, comenzaba a acariciarle la parte trasera de este, tocando su colita y su entre pierna, haciéndole sentí cosas repugnantes por él. Raphael trató de huir pero nuevamente Slash le haló las piernas sometiéndole a él

Sl- Quédate quieto por un momento

Inmediatamente tocó su entrepierna para estimular su parte y disfrutar cada zona de él, luego de estar unos minutos así, Slash logró su objetivo, estimuló bastante la zona de Raphael dejando salir su miembro, mientras que Raphael temblaba del susto.

Luego comenzó a hablarme muy cerca de su oído a la vez que con una mano apretujaba su miembro lastimando a Raphael. Sus picos de las manos lastimaban su órgano masculino.

Sl- ¿Te excita ser el juguete de aquellos tres, verdad? -preguntó malicioso 

R- *Desvía la vista soportando el dolor de su zona*

Sl- Supongo que sí te gusta -deja de apretujar su miembro, acto seguido le dio la media vuelta para verle de frente- eh estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto -se quita la ropa para poder entrar en Raphael

R- *Molesto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplicando piedad en su mirada*

Sl- Ahora sabrás que se siente ser penetrado por un verdadero macho alpha 

R- *Niega con la cabeza varias veces completamente al borde de llanto*

Sl- Lo disfrutaras mucho, Raphael 

Slash lo acercó más a su cuerpo para estimularse con él. Mientras que los vampiros en la mansión no se percataban de lo que ocurría en las afueras de la mansión.

Slash había sacado su miembro, acto seguido le abrió más las piernas a Raph, lastimándole sus extremidades abruptamente, las abrió hasta llegar un poco más arriba de los codos del temperamental

Sl- Lamento decirte que esto te dolerá mucho

R- *Pasa saliva asustado conteniendo el dolor en sus piernas al ser abiertas muy bruscamente* 

Slash empezó a introducir la punta, lastimando la entrada de Raph; éste se movía a más no poder por el dolor que le causaba, no podía gritar todo su dolor por la bandana en su boca, hasta que repentinamente sintió desfallecer sintiendo un gran dolor en su entrada, el aire de sus pulmones parecía haberse escapado por completo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir a más no poder; muy de repente Slash comenzó a embestirle frenéticamente mientras que la única entrada de la ruda tortuga empezaba a sangrar excesivamente.

Slash ignoraba el dolor en Raphael, ignoraba que se estuviera retorciendo de dolor; solo le importaba su beneficio y el calmar su celo.

En la mansión; Mikey se quitaba los auriculares de sus oídos, tenía la idea de ir a molestar a Raph, pero sin sobrepasarse como las últimas veces. El pecoso abrió la puerta para entrar, pero repentinamente no vio a Raphael ahí, lo que le hizo dudar aún más de donde estaba. Luego miró por la ventana, estaba abierta, así que se acercó aún más, él sacó su cabeza para mirar a ambos lados, acto seguido puso atención a su agudo oído, escuchaba varios quejidos de alguien ahogándose en su agonía y dolor, por curiosidad salió para ver de qué se trataba tal vez de un pequeño animal que estaba siendo devorado por uno más grande. Mikey caminó por todo el claro del bosque hasta toparse con la horripilante escena de Raphael y su abusador.

M- ¡Raph! -gritó y en ese momento el temperamental cayó desmayado ante el dolor y en ese instante Slash se separa del cuerpo de Raph- ¡¡Eres un maldito!! -espetó mientras se acercaba a Raph y lo acogía en su regazo 

Sl- No tanto como tú, escuché los rumores que circulan por tu colegio 

M- Es muy diferente 

Sl- No es verdad ¿qué harás ahora? -pregunta sínicamente

En ese momento, las nueves que cubrían la luna llena se despejaron dejando ver los rayos de la luna sobre toda la ciudad, y con ello ayudando a Slash con su transformación; se trataba de una tortuga-lobo, quien agresivamente comenzó a atacar fulminantemente al pequeño pecoso.

Mikey mordía con sus afilados colmillos, mientras que Slash aun en su transformación le daba varias palizas. Slash aulló y otro golpe más fue dado hacia la tortuga de cinta naranja; la intensa lucha entre ellos dos fue largo, casi duro toda la noche hasta la madrugada, Slash ya estaba completamente cansado, era momento de Miguel Ángel de darle el golpe final, pero repentinamente Slash escapó alejándose lo más pronto de ahí. Mikey dejó de tomarle importancia, inmediatamente regresó con Raphael, quien apenas despertaba de su desmayo.

M- ¿Estás bien? 

R- *No contesta a la vez que desvía la vista seriamente, trata de mover sus piernas pero no responder adecuadamente* 

M- Descuida, regresaremos a la mansión, tal vez Donnie te curé de lo que te hizo ese mal nacido

R- Malnacido -murmura y luego sonríe débilmente- ¿eso no es lo que son ustedes tres juntos?

M- ¿De qué hablas?

R- Olvídalo, déjame morir aquí -desfallece 

M- ¡¿Estás loco?!

Rápidamente Mikey lo lleva de nuevo a la mansión, quien rápidamente Donnie y Leo ven a Raph en un mal estado, velozmente lo llevan al laboratorio del esbelto, donde Donatello lo checa mejor; después de haber estado todo en orden, llevan a Raphael a su cuarto para que descansara mejor.

L- ¿¡Cómo sucedió todo esto?!

M- No lo sé... cuando vine a ver a Raph...., él no estaba

D- Lo peor de todo es que ese maldito huyó

Después de haber sacado extrañas conclusiones; el día estuvo gris en un ambiente por lo sucedido con Raphael; después de un par de días más tarde, Raphael estaba un poco mejor; así que sin el permiso de Donnie que se hacía pasar por el doctor, éste se levantó de la cama para terminar de hacer sus deberes de todos los días; cuando los chicos llegaron de la escuela junto con Splinter vieron a Raphael lavando los plato sin que sus piernas tambalearan, lo que molesto a los chicos, en especial a Donnie. Sin embargo Splinter se adelantó a llamar la atención de su sirviente.

S- Joven Raphael ¿no deberías estar en cama reposando por tu bienestar?

R- No... no quiero... quiero terminar mi trabajo cuanto antes, quiero irme de aquí ya y si no hago mi trabajo... me quedaré más días aquí

S- Raphael, te doy la oportunidad que descanses esta semana, las contaré como si estuvieras trabajando

R- ¿E...enserio? 

S- *Asiente* -Además, pediré que mis hijos te cuiden

R- ¿No abusaran de mí, cierto?

L- Para nada, estaremos al tanto para cuidarte

Luego de que Raphael fuera a la cama, los chicos estuvieron cuidándole toda la tarde; nada de mordidas, solo con cariño, los tres le daban algo que comer en buen estado, todo para él; también le dieron un poco de rehabilitación en sus piernas, al mismo tiempo en que los tres hacían el intento por seducir a Raphael muy sutilmente pero esta vez Raphael ni caso les hacía.

M- Raph... por qué tienes esa expresión de tristeza?

R- Creo seré así de ahora en adelante

D- ¿Ya no estarás furioso por lo que hagamos?

R- No, ya no quiero sentir más

L- E...estás bromeando ¿cierto?

R- ...

Lo que mencionaba Raphael era verdad, ya nunca jamás sonreiría o se molestaría con los vampiros, ahora había tomado la decisión de convertirse en un muñeco de trapo sin sentimientos; los tres estaban en un serio problema, todo lo que le había sucedido a Raph, habían llenado la paciencia y la esencia de su vida que ahora... todo estaba derrabado, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo tenían un simple juguete con el alma y corazón destrozado que, solo terminaría de complacer a sus "amos".

R- En menos de una semana, caminaré mejor para seguir con mi trabajo y complacer a mis amos -dijo monótonamente con el rostro serio

L- Raph, no nos digas amos

R- Debo de hacerlo... yo solo soy un simple esclavo sin libertar que vive para complacer sus fechorías 

D- Podemos cambiar, no seremos crueles contigo 

R- Me da igual cómo me traten, solo los complaceré en lo que me pidan; no me negaré, eso les gusta a ustedes ¿no?

Los tres se miraron entre sí y luego salieron de la habitación.

M- ¿¡Qué hemos hecho?!


	21. 22

Raph seguía en cama; mientras que de a turnos los tres vampiros le atendían; Donnie había visto la seriedad de Raph; aquella tortuga que ya no poseía emociones; y durante su tiempo de estar en su preciado laboratorio se las ingenió para crear algo que "alegraría" a Raphael aunque él no lo quisiera. Luego de unas horas más tarde llegó el momento en que Donnie cuidaría de Raphael.

Donatello entró a la habitación, después de que le diera de comer sacó una rascador de metal, a lo que Raph solamente frunció el ceño.

R- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? -pregunta de manera monótona 

D- Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, nadie puede resistirse a las cosquillas 

Acto seguido Donnie empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo su plastrón; Raph comenzó a reír a más no poder, Donnie había acertado pero después el temperamental comenzó a lloriquear haciendo que el esbelto se detuviera; al mismo tiempo en que un dolor en su cadera se hacía presente.

D- Lo... lamento

R- ...

D- Creí que volverías a ser tú y no el amargado que eres ahora

R- Ya mencioné porque razón

D- ...Eh... sí... ya lo sé

Después de un par de días, Raph recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo, especialmente el de sus piernas, también el dolor que poseía en su cadera disminuía cada vez más; el sirviente se levantó para hacer sus deberes, pero aún permanecía sin las emociones, ya no le importaba lo que los chicos le hicieran a su cuerpo y a su vida. Los tres hermanos se sentían terribles al saber que ahora solo tenían a un "muñeco de trapo", ellos trataron de que Raphael volviera a ser el mismo pero todo lo que hacían lo empeoraba sin surtir un efecto en él.

R- *Sentado en el sofá individual descansado con la mirada pérdida*

M- *Se acerca de rodillas ante él, luego lo abraza por la cintura ocultado el rostro en él* -Raph... por favor... se el mismo de antes -hablo sollozando pero sin lágrimas- por favor Raph

R- *Regresa a verle de manera indiferente* -No quiero, me siento mejor ser así...

M- Por favor... extraño ver tu otro yo, el que se enojaba por todo y el que veces nos golpeaba 

R- No gracias, soy mejor así para ustedes, no me niego ni quejo -su mirada parecía estar perdida en un punto fijo y con el desaire de tristeza y simplicidad 

En ese momento aparecieron Leo y Donnie acercándose a Raphael junto con su hermano menor que rogaba que volviera a ser él; los dos hermanos más altos se acercaron para rogar también; hasta Leonardo tendría que humillarse para convencer a su sirviente. Los tres estaban de rodillas como Miguel Ángel

L- Por favor Raphael, vuelve a ser el mismo

D- Podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras si eres tú otra vez

R- *Solamente les palpa la nuca y niega con la cabeza*

Después de algunas horas; los chicos no pudieron convencer a Raphael, hasta que l noche se hizo presente, los tres vampiros desdichados por sus consecuencias se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras que Raph le servía la cena a Splinter. El roedor se percató de las expresiones de su sirviente, luego leyó su mente, estaba en blanco y sin pensamientos... 

S- Raphael -hablo seriamente a lo que él se acercó a Splinter- ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

R- Nada... solo soy yo con mi nueva vida... ya no quiero tener emociones ni sentimientos... me han hecho sufrir 

S- Y... quieres sentirte así por todo lo que te ha pasado ¿cierto? -Raph asiente con la cabeza- ¿Quieres vivir deprimido y triste? -el temperamental vuelve a asentir- al menos uno de mis hijos te ha hecho sentir mejor? -Raph niega- ¿Te gustaría que alguien lo hiciera? -Raph no hace nada- ¿Te han abrazado cuando más lo necesitabas? -el temperamental niega- ¿te gustaría que yo lo hiciera?

R- ...

S- Vamos joven Raphael, no seas tímido, a veces solo necesitamos un abrazo para sentirnos mejor

R- *Se acerca hasta el roedor y luego Splinter le toma de la mano para acercarle más abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera uno de sus hijos, acto seguido Raph esconde su rostro en el pecho del mutante*

S- Puedes llorar si quieres; no es necesario que aparentes ser fuerte, solo te dañaras a ti mismo si no desechas todo ese dolor en tu corazón 

R- *Aprieta fuerte los ojos y comienza a llorar sacando todo su dolor*

Después de haber permanecido por al menos 10 minutos, Raphael se separó de él con los ojos ligeramente rojos por tanto haber derramado su dolor en forma de lágrimas cristalinas.

S- ¿Mejor?

R- Supongo -se limpia el agua de sus ojos- creo que sí.... Ya no me siento tan deprimido -sonríe ligeramente para el roedor a lo que Splinter le devuelve el gesto

S- No seré cruel contigo, puedes tomarte dos días libres de descanso

R- ¿Lo tomará en cuenta como si trabajara? 

S- Sí, de eso no te preocupes

R- *Abraza una vez más a Splinter* -¡Gracias! -le dice efusivamente

S- De nada y disfruta esos dos días

R- Con mucho gusto lo haré 

Inmediatamente Raphael se va a su recamara para descansar un poco de su pesado día con los vampiros rogándole ser el mismo de antes; una vez estando en su cuarto sonríe porque tendría unos días para descansar mejor que como antes con toda y su depresión.


	22. 22

Después de que los tres hermanos se percataran de que Raph ya estaba con su actitud de vuelta, fueron más cuidadosos con tratarlo mejor que como antes, y los dos días de descanso ya habían pasado, era hora de volver al trabajo; pero esta vez, después de las clases; Leo citó a April en su mansión, lo que hizo poner celoso a Casey pero luego se le pasó sabiendo que Leonardo era un completo homosexual; después de que los vampiros y la hechicera llegaran a la mansión, Leo se preparó firme para hablar con ella.

April se fue a la sala a esperar a la tortuga de bandana azul y mientras eso sucedía, Donatello detuvo a su hermano mayor para hablar rápidamente a solas.

D- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con April aquí? -habló ligeramente molesto- ¿acaso te gusta... y... ya has cambiado tu tendencia o solo quieres molestarme?

L- Quiero un poco de su ayuda

D- Ah... ¿Para qué?-cuestiona 

L- No es de tu incumbencia

Después de que Leo se "despegara" de Donnie fue a hablar con April, sentándose a un lado de ella, pero Raphael apareció disimulando limpiar la mesa de la sala, Leo le miró de reojo.

A.- Y bien ¿qué es lo muy importante que querías decirme?

L- Hablemos afuera y tú Raph quiero que limpies mi cuarto-ordena como excusa 

R- ¡¿Otra vez?!

L- Sí, otra vez

R- Bien-habla entre dientes 

L- Y... mejor hableremos afuera -dijo tomando la mano de April 

A.- Espera, ¿puedo dejar mi bolso aquí? Es que pesa mucho

L- No hay problema

Después de unos minutos salieron de la mansión 

A.- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? 

L- Bien... yo... me gustaría que me vendieras una poción para enamorar a Raph

A.- *Sonríe* -Por lo que me he dado cuenta, los tres quieren una relación seria con Raphael

L- Eso creo -habla dudoso 

A.- *Inhala y exhala con delicadeza* -Escucha Leo, me gustaría vendértelo pues el efectivo me hace falta pero... juega limpio como tus dos hermanos; ninguno de ellos me ha pedido una poción que vaya dirigido hacia tu sirviente -dijo tomándole de la mejilla con gentileza

L- No puedes ser así

Dentro de la mansión; Raphael verificó de un lado a otro lo que Leo quería que limpiara, pero como no había nada que arreglar o asear decidió bajar a la sala, ahí se encontró con Mikey patinando en dicho lugar haciendo maromas peligrosas; no para el temperamental, sino por romper algo y que luego le dieran la culpa al de rojo: rápidamente Raph se colocó frente a él.

R- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Mikey! -espeta molesto

M- Por qué, nada malo me sucederá, recuerda que soy un vampiro

R- No hablo de que te suceda algo malo a ti, sino a mí, puedes romper algo

M- Por un momento pensé que te preocupabas por mi

R- Sigue soñando

M- Si es así, entonces quiero un poco de helado

R- Okay

Fuera de la mansión.

A.- Y ahora ¿acaso el intrépido Leo se está enamorando, aquel que dijo que no podía amar porque su corazón se había secado? -habló suspicaz

L- Eh... -se sonroja- puede ser -desvía la mirada

A.- ¿A qué se debe esto? Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿o me equivoco?

L- Eh bueno... es que hace unos días el espíritu de mi madre se... apareció... y me hizo hacer una promesa, la cual fue que debía cambiar, que debía abrir mi corazón a las personas que me rodeaban

A.- Ya veo

L- Por esa razón necesito una de tus pociones, quiero hacerlo más fácil y para que Raphael me pertenezca

A.- ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Raphael puede... enamorarse de ustedes tres? Digo ha habido casos de que hay poligamia en estos lugares y en otras partes del mundo

L- Sería raro... compartirlo

A.- Raro ¿eh? Y qué se supone que hacen ustedes cuando tienen sexo con él ¿no lo comparten?

L- Cierto; pero si... Raph se llegara a enamorar de uno de nosotros lo respetaríamos y dejarías esas fechorías que hacíamos 

A.- Pues... eso ya es decisión de ustedes, pero hablando en serio, Leo, tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, en esto no te ayudaré y conquista limpiamente como Donnie y Mikey

L- Suena justo

A.- Ya me tengo que ir, necesito entregar mis pócimas 

L- Raph traerá tu bolso; ¡¡RAPH!! ¡Trae el bolso de April!

Dentro de la mansión Raph escuchó el mandato de Leo; así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo con Mikey y fue a tomar el bolso de la pelirroja estando sobre el sofá; cuando lo tomó caminó hacia la entrada pero repentinamente tropezó con la patineta del pecoso; luego se levantó rápido.

R- ¡Tonto, Mikey! -dio un paso al frente pero de repente sintió que había pisado algo y que se había roto, preocupado verificó, era una de las pociones de April que llevaba en el bolso; de repente un polvo rosado se impregno en la piel de Raph- polvos viejos- no le tomó importancia y salió de la mansión.

Después le entregó el bolso y rápidamente April se fue.

Luego de una hora; April se reunió con Irma para entregarle un pedido; la pelirroja buscó por todo su bolso un pequeño frasco pero no lo encontró.

I.- No lo traes ¿cierto? -hablo monótonamente 

A.- S...sí, sé que lo traje, hace un momento lo vi -siguió buscando

I.- No lo parece

Por más que la pelirroja buscara se dio por vencida

A.- De acuerdo, no lo traje, creí haberlo puesto en mi bolso

I.- Entonces... ¿debo esperar otro mes?

A.- Por favor, se paciente hasta la próxima luna... llena, en esos días lo tendré

I- Y yo que pensé que sería una chica más... femenina hoy, ahora tendré que esperar... CASI UN MES

A.- Esta vez lo traeré 

Después de unas horas en la mansión, Raph estaba por irse a dormir, pero se levantó a tomar un poco de leche, sentía su estómago vacío; así que se dirigió a la nevera; luego sacó un poco de leche de su empaque, sirviéndola en un vaso, después bebió, luego de que lo bebiera, sintió un terrible sabor.

R- Qué asco, esta leche está... está podrida -hizo una mueca de asco y después fue nuevamente a su recamara 

A la mañana siguiente; Raph despertó de muy buen humor, muy raro en él, después prosiguió a quitarse la pijama y ponerse una prende más acomódale, pero se detuvo al momento de escoger, y por último decidió usar uno de los vestidos de Mikey; después de ponérselo se miró al espejo; haciendo unas poses muy sexys y lindas.

R- Me queda muy bien -se quedó serio por un momento, después tocó su plastrón- me gustaría esperar un bebé de los chicos- se ruborizó, después reaccionó dándose cuenta de que estaba usando un vestido, se lo trató de quitar y una vez más puso una expresión seria, inmediatamente sonrió, de pronto sintió unas ganas de vomitar así que se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Ahí vomitó la leche que había tomado ayer en la noche.

R- Será posible que... que esté embarazada -sonrió- debo contárselo a los chicos- muy feliz bajo a la sala para dar de comer a los Hamato, después de servir el desayuno sentó junto a ellos con una sonrisa- Buen día, suegro -habló felizmente hacia Splinter

S- *Abrió ampliamente los ojos ante tal comentario, a lo que también se atragantó un poco mientras que los tres quedaban estupefactos* -¿Por qué ese comentario, Raphael?

R- Creo que estoy embarazada

S- Jmjmjm no será ¿embarazado?

R- Ya me di cuenta de lo que soy realmente

S- Miguel Ángel, ¿le lavaste el cerebro?

M- ¡No, no! Yo no le hecho nada

Luego los tres quedaron en un incómodo silencio, después desayunar Raph se dedicó a abrazar a los tres pues no sabía de quien estaba esperando el pequeño que crecía dentro de... él.

L- Raph, tú no estás embarazado

R- Si lo estoy -en ese momento Donnie abrazó a Raph, pero Mikey le detuvo- no hay problema, si quieren pueden abrazarme

D- Con gusto

M- ¿Yo también?

R- Claro -luego mira a Leo- ¿no quieres abrazarme también?

L- No y no estás ¡¡EMABARZADO!!

M- NO le quites las ilusiones a Raph

En ese momento Leo sujetó a Raph y se lo llevó a su cuarto; luego cerró con seguro su habitación 

L- ¡NO ERES UNA CHICA Y NO ESTÁS EMBARAZADO!

R- Que si lo estoy -en ese momento unas "esferas" en su plastrón se hicieron presentes a la vez que Raph cambiaba de tamaño, se hacía más pequeño y su voz se agudizaba 

L- ¡Algo tomaste! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te está convirtiendo en esto? 

R- Creo que fue una de las pociones de April que... rompí sin querer 

L- ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora te llevaré con April!

Dijo para luego cargarle de manera nupcial y salir por la ventana, luego los dos menores salieron cuenta de que Leo había escapado con Raph; Mikey y Donnie decidieron seguirle.

Luego de que Leo llegara entró al pequeño cuarto de la pelirroja; llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

L- Ayúdame, necesito una poción para que Raph sea un "chico" otra vez

A.- ¿Qué tiene?

L- Creo que fue una de tus pócimas 

A.- Ah, por eso perdí UNA VENTA -en ese momento llegaron Mikey y Donnie

M- No lo reviertas, Raph acepta ser una chica así

D- Es más fácil y más cariñosa

L- Hazlo April

A.- Y me pagarás lo que perdí

L- Sí

April toma una de sus polvos mágicos; y luego se los esparce en Raph que inocentemente veía sin saber qué, después cayó desmayado en los brazos de Leonardo.

A.- Listo, son 3000 yenes -Leo le da un cheque- y por cierto, si no quieren ser padres, no le hagan nada a Raphael por... al menos dos semanas, no sé en cuanto los efectos desaparecerán por completo

L- Entendido

M- Le quitaste la diversión

D- Lo arruinas todo, Leo


	23. 23

Luego de pasar tres semanas de lo acontecido; todo estaba normal; pero Raphael actuaba algo extraño esos días; pero los Hamato no le tomaron mucha importancia; sin embargo luego de otro amanecer esta vez Raph tenía un aroma muy embriagador para los vampiros.

Leo, Donnie y Mikey no podían evitar sentir una fuerte atracción de hacerle muchas, muchas cosas malas a su sirviente.

Hasta que Raph empezó a actuar aún más extraño; ahora les mandaba seductoras miradas inconscientemente de inocencia y perversión a la vez; pero una cálida tarde. Leo se acercó a Raphael tomándole por sorpresa en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. 

R- Ahora qué es lo que quieres -preguntó tratando de apartarse de él.

L- Quisiera hacerte mío

R- Vaya... ahora me pides permiso, si tan solo hubiera sido así los primeros días que llegue 

L- Ya no importa, te lo estoy pidiendo

R- Pues tampoco me importa, es más no me interesa lo que.... lo que ha... -Leonardo le comenzó a besar el cuello con delicadeza, pasando sus carnosos labios por sobre su piel erizando la piel de la ruda tortuga; sin embargo Raphael no trató de apartarse de Leo, es más quería que está vez siguiera aunque la idea en su cabeza pareciera descabellada.

L- *Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarle, después de rozar dicha zona, lentamente introdujo su húmeda lengua en la boca del temperamental; Leonardo quedó más que sorprendido pues este no se inmutaba con sus acciones, pero aún más ya que Raph pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Leo profundizando más el beso* -¿Soy yo el indicado para ti? -pregunta exhalando fuertemente 

R- No, solo que... hago que... disfrutes... de lo que me haces *glup*

L- Sí, claro -dijo sarcásticamente

R- ¡Es verdad! -se sonrojó a más no poder 

Una vez más le besó al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos se deslizaba por sobre la camisa del de rojo, estremeciendo una y otra vez todo su cuerpo; sorpresivamente Raphael subió ambas piernas por sobre la cintura de Leo; quería más y no sabía por qué razón; se había vuelto loco tal vez; pero de repente Raph se detuvo entrando en razón otra vez.

R- Ya... quiero irme a... dormir 

L- Me hubiera gustado llegar a más -le besó con ternura los labios haciendo tornar las mejillas de Raph, luego este se fue casi corriendo hacia su recamara, Leo solo sonrió ante las reacciones tan extrañas de Raph.

Raphael rápidamente cerró la puerta quedando casi exaltado por lo que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes.

R- ¡¿Por qué deje que Leo me siguiera besando?!-se preguntó- Ni siquiera hice el mínimo intentó de separarlo de mi -respiró agitadamente- olvidaré esto y haré como si nada hubiera pasado

Cuando se fue a dormir; en la obscuridad de la noche la luna llena se hizo presente una vez más; a lo que Raph volvió a abrir los ojos abruptamente y levantarse; sentía una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de ahogar su deseo sexual que, cada vez se hacía más intenso, no podía controlarlo, necesitaba que uno de los tres le satisficiera.

El sirviente caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del pecoso; abrió sutil la puerta y con delicadeza entró sin hacer ruido, con un paso veloz se acercó hasta la cama de Mikey; le miró que estaba acostado con los ojos bien cerrados y con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera verdaderamente muerto, listo para llevarlo al cementerio; luego de divisarlo se subió con él, acto seguido Mikey abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir que alguien se acercaba, pero quedó exaltado al ver que se trataba de Raph.

M- ¿Qué sucede, Raph? ¿Tienes una pesadilla o algo así?

R- Quiero que lo hagas

M- ¿Hacer qué? 

R- Que tengamos sexo

M- Que buena broma

R- Hablo en serio

M- Momento...y me lo pides a mí -se emociona- de acuerdo, voy a hacerlo porque tú me lo pides y en eso no me puedo negar

Rápidamente Mikey lo sujeta de sus brazos sometiéndolo más a la cama; después le besa con pasión introduciendo su legua y quitándole la ropa a la vez; después comienza a introducir sus dedos en la entrada de su sirviente que de fluyen con rapidez al momento de entrar; Raph solo hace un leve quejido de dolor al tocar su parte lastimada.

Después de que los dos se excitaran, Mikey se quitó la ropa también; Raphael quedó de cuatro como la posición favorita del pecoso; luego Mikey comenzó a introducirle su miembro, pero repentinamente Raph casi grita del dolor, su entrada seguía lastimada.

M- No es buena idea seguir

R- C...claro que sí... si...sigue

M- Ok... -comienza a embestir a la vez que los gemidos con dolor de Raph aumentaban, luego el pecoso le cubre la boca con la mano para disminuir sus gemidos, pero de pronto la entrada de Raphael comienza a sangrar otra vez asustando al menor- Raph, ya no lo haré

R- S...sigue -pide extasiado 

M- No... solo te lastimo más, recuerda que no estás curado del todo... aquí bajo -le dice para luego salir de Raph; sin embargo en las afueras de la mansión, claramente la luna llena es cubierta por las nubes; y dentro de la mansión, Raph reacciona al ver a Mikey ahí, rápidamente siente un dolor en su entrada

R- ¡¿Qu...qué me hiciste?! -espetó molesto

M- Lo que tú me pediste 

R- Yo no te pedí nada; y ahora... estoy...sangrando de nuevo... ¡POR TU CULPA!

M- ¡¿Mi culpa!? Fuiste tú quien me vino a pedir sexo

R- ... -sin más se va de ahí casi cojeando por su dolor de nuevo en su trasero

M- ¡¿Qué le sucede?!

A la mañana siguiente todo marchaba normal para los vampiros, pero en la habitación de Raph apenas despertaba nuevamente, pero como si perdiera el control otra vez, decidió usar una prende muy provocativa para cierta tortuga. Luego de que estuviera listo del todo, salió para hacer los deberes de la mañana, y mientras los hacía, los cuatro vampiros de la mansión quedaron algo estupefactos por la apariencia del sirviente; más para Donatello, que casi no le quitaba la vista de encima y por si fuera poco, le sangró ligeramente la nariz.

Después de lo acontecido, Splinter se fue a su trabajo, ya que quería terminar y tener todo en orden para viajar con sus hijos a Tokio; mientras que sus hijos se iban a la escuela para terminar la semana y entrar a las vacaciones. 

Las horas transcurrieron rápido, así que los chicos regresaron a la mansión, pero en el lugar, Raph esperaba a Donnie con una posición muy provocativa, y cuando este lo vio no dudo en correr hacia su sirviente y besarle, se sorprendió de que Raph no le apartara de él; sin embargo Mikey se acercó para evitar que lastimara a Raphael.

D- ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios te ocurre?! No pienses en arruinar esto -hablo molestamente

M- Es una trampa, Raph hizo lo mismo conmigo ayer y... le lastime su... trasero

L- Ahora que lo mencionan Raph actúa muy raro, como si estuviera en celo, casi como un hombre-lobo 

D- Eh... Raph... ¿recuerdas si Slash te... mordió?

R- Yo que sé, por favor... quién me quiere hacer suyo -extiende las manos hacia los tres

L- Esto me está asustado

D- No para mí

M- Espera, creo que sí le mordió, ya que le colocaste una venda en su brazo o eso creo

L- Donnie, saca algunas pruebas ¡ah! -Raph se abalanzó hacia él dejándolo en el piso y besándole con pasión 

Los tres se llevaron a Raph al laboratorio, Donnie le sacó unas pruebas de sangre y en menos de un minuto su computador dio los resultados; mientras que Raph le entretenía besándole sus partes prohibidas, a lo que Leo y Mikey se lo quitaron de encima.

M- ¿Qué dice tu computadora? -sujetaba el brazo de Raph y Leo del otro

D- Raph... si es una tortuga-lobo, eso explica... que quiere tener sexo con nosotros

L- Cuanto más tardara estando así??

D- Dos días o menos, y eso sucederá cada... dos o tres lunas llenas

M- Si es un hombre lobo... digo tortu-lobo ¿por qué no se trasformado? 

D- Slash le dio un pequeño mordisco lo que no le hizo mucho efecto en su cuerpo, lo que significa que Raph es 15% tortu-lobo, si fuera el 100% se transformaría y... tal vez nos atacaría

L- Es decir que Raph no se transformara con ese 15%?

D- No, solo entrara en celo y si me lo permiten -deja los resultados en el escritorio- haré mío a Raph 

R- ¡Por fin!

L- ¡¡Alto!! Si lo haces le lastimaras 

M- Sí... me dio miedo verle sangrar

D- *Suspira* -Bien, no le haré nada

R- ¿Por qué? 

D- te lastimaría y... sufrirías más

Dos días después, Raph despertaba con el rostro cansado; sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero ya no sentía la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo, es decir, no recordaba lo que le había pedido a los vampiros.

A principios de la mañana; los Hamato empezaron a preparar sus cosas, las vacaciones ya habían llegado, Raph se entristeció pensando que no le llevarían con ellos, sin embargo se alegró al saber que sería parte del viaje. Después de que salieran de la mansión, un peluche de felpa cayó por encima de la maleza del jardín.

Mo- No, espere... vuelvan -trató de levantarse- ahora tendré que esperar... otros días más

En autobús los llevó hasta el ferrocarril; donde acomodaron sus cosas en los lugares especiales.

R- Señor Splinter, ¿Adónde iremos? 

S- A un Onsen que tengo reservado en Tokio

R- Siempre he querido ir a uno

S- Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de ir a uno,espero que lo disfrutes


	24. 24

P.O.V. ¿...?

Caminó entre el bello bosque de Tokyo; he llegado hasta aquí para poder cumplir con mi única misión desde el momento que nací; me detengo sutilmente hasta la entrada del más famoso Onsen de Japón; sonrío sutilmente.

¿¿- Está es mi próxima parada -miro con determinación aquel bello lugar- creo que es un buen momento de obtener un buen descansado -reflexiono ante mis palabras- ¡Mentira! Debo seguir con mi trabajo.

Yo con sutileza acaricio mi blanco pelaje, quitándome el estrés de mi cabeza; acomodo bien mi espada de rubí en mi costado; vuelvo a sonreír.

¿¿- Nadie puede detenerme, he venido desde muy lejos.

Mi viaje comenzó desde mi lugar natal; Transilvania, bufo con gallardía; todos creyeron que estaba loco, pero muy pronto les callaré esas malditas bocas; no me rendiré y juró que encontraré a un vampiro y acabaré con él, sino, dejaré de llamarme Usagi Van Helsing.

Fin del P.O.V.

En esos momentos, los Hatamo y Raphael llegaban al lujoso Onsen; mientras que un empleado subía las maletas y las tortugas disfrutaban del lugar; Splinter se fue a ver las habitaciones que se les habían asignado a cada uno de ellos; la verdad que había un error, por lo que solo eran tres habitaciones; una para Splinter; otra para Donnie y Mikey y por último Leo y Raph; Splinter lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que eso no sería un problema de compartir, pues ya habían aprendido una lección sus hijos; después de que el roedor verificara, se fue a ver el lugar especial de las aguas termales; hace años que quería visitar una de esas.

Con las tortugas; estaban muy asombrados de poder visitar una, la verdad es que no salían mucho cuidando de sus partencias en la mansión.

M- Vamos Raph -le sujeto de la mano- vamos a ver los comedores

R- Tú solo piensas en comida

M- Quieres eso o que piense en tu cuello -pasa su lengua por sobre sus colmillos visibles, haciendo que Raph se sintiera nervioso y amenazado 

R- Va...vamos... no hay que perder la oportunidad -sonríe nervioso 

M- Que bien que razones -se lo lleva a ver el gran restaurante que tenía el lugar y se alejaban de los otros dos hermanos restantes 

L- Estaré viendo nuestras habitaciones 

D- Yo estaré por otro lugar, tal vez en los vestidores de las chicas -habla de manera pervertida

L- A veces me da vergüenza tener un hermano como tú

D- Cierto, a veces pienso lo mismo de ti -los dos se miran desafiantes y luego de una mirada amenazadora se van cada quien por su lado

Mikey aun sujetando la mano del pecoso, degustan cada porción de los platillos presentes frente a las demás personas de a su alrededor; y mientras que Mikey tomaba una de cada una entregándole una a Raph también; el temperamental se quedó mirando detenidamente a Mikey y de manera abrupta se ruborizo ligeramente, después trató de eliminar ese evidente pero pequeño sonrojo.

¿¿- Hola querido Joven -hablo la empleada del lugar

M- ¿Qué sucede?

¿¿- No puede tomar uno de cada uno, también deje para nuestros clientes

M- Perdón 

¿¿- Espere un momento ¿usted es... uno de los Hamato?

M- En presente y en persona

R- Qué tonto comentario -bufa avergonzado 

¿¿- Disculpe, retiro lo dicho, puede volver a probar, si quiere puede acabárselos, lo mejor para la familia Hamato

M- Oh, gracias -sonríe tiernamente, después la empleada se fue a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden- sabes Raph, a veces es bueno ser un poco... como decirlo... millonario

R- Me lo restriegas en la cara o qué?!

M- No, solo comentaba, quieres seguir probando 

R- Me da igual 

En esos momentos, Donatello pasaba por los vestidores y el exclusivo cuarto de las aguas termales de las chicas; con sus poderes logró abrir la puerta y dañar ligeramente las cámaras pata poder pasar desapercibido por el lugar, y de manera muy pervertida se asomó por la ventanilla del baño de las bellas ninfas que observaba; sorpresivamente le dio una hemorragia nasal de pervertido al espiar ahí, después de haber disfrutado la bella vista, salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin embargo otra empleada que pasaba por ahí le encontró espiando a las damas, rápidamente se acercó a él para llamarle la atención.

¿¿- Oye, jovencito 

D- ¿Quién yo?

¿¿- No, el de alado 

D- *Confundido regresa a ver hacia su costado, pero se da cuenta de que no había nadie así que regresa a verle* -¿Disculpa?

¿¿- Este lugar no está permitido para los varones

D- Lo lamento, me equivoque de lugar, es que soy nuevo -frunce el ceño para que se le pasara el enojo a la empleada- y soy de la familia Hamato

¿¿-¿E...en serio? 

D- Sí

¿¿- Me alegra oír eso, pero... eso no te da derecho a ir a ese lugar exclusivo para chicas 

D- De acuerdo, lo siento

¿¿- Aprovechando la oportunidad, ¿tienes hermanas o acompañantes femeninas? 

D- Por supuesto *pensó en Raph con un vestido provocativo mientras que decía su nombre*- ¿Por qué?

¿¿- Puedes escribir su nombre aquí. -Le entrega una tabla con varios renglones con nombres de chicas- Es para tener un lugar reservado en las aguas termales; SOLO CHICAS -habla tenazmente 

D- Claro, lo anotaré enseguida -escribe el nombre de Raphael Hamato- listo -le entrega la tabla con todo y bolígrafo- es ilimitado el servicio?

¿¿- Hasta el último día de su estadía 

Mientras tanto, con Leonardo, él caminaba por los corredizos para llegar hasta sus habitaciones; hasta que encontró el dicho número que pertenecía a su cuarto de estadía; estaba por abrir la puerta de su dicha habitación, sin embargo, la tortuga se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar que alguien más se acercaba, sin embargo luego de unos segundos no le tomó gran importancia, y siguió con lo suyo, pero muy de repente, miró de reojo a un conejo de pelaje blanco entrando en su cuarto, justamente quedando frente de él, aparentemente serían vecinos por un tiempo.

Cuando Leo al fin entró sin darle importancia a lo demás; rápidamente se fue a recostar a su cómodo lecho; se estiró lo mejor que puedo, era tiempo de descansar y relajarse antes de regresar a la mansión, pero luego se percató de que compartiría habitación, aun no sabía con quién pero le daba igual con quien fuera. Después de admirar la bonita decoración de su cuarto, se fue de ahí a ver el bello paisaje de su querido Japón, pero durante su caminó de tropezó con alguien muy familiar. Rápidamente muy avergonzado se apresuró a levantar las cosas que la chica había tirado por su culpa. 

L- Lo siento, no fue mi intención -dijo levantándole las cosas y entregándoselas 

K- L...Leo 

L- Ay, no -musitó molesto 

K- ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! Y mejor aún, una segunda vez -le abraza llena de alegría

L- Sabes que odio eso; aun no sé porque el destino se empeña en... reunirnos 

K- A de ser porque yo se lo he pedido miles de veces -se separa de él- supongo que has venido a disfrutar de tus vacaciones ¿o me equivoco? 

L- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? -dijo monótonamente 

K- Conozco mis razones para adivinar 

L- Wow -*sarcástico*- si me disculpas, tengo que ir con... con alguien muy importante

K- Sigues con ese alguien 

L- Sí, además son cosas que no te incumben 

K- Bueno, si quieres verme otra vez, estaré con mis nuevas amigas 

L- Sí... claro -dijo con una sonrisa falsa y luego se fue rápidamente de ahí 

Mientras tanto, Karai se fue a reunir con sus nuevas amigas, una muy parecida a ella que solo le importaba lo superficial, ahora la joven se reunía con varias tortugas féminas, pero su favorita era Venus de Milo.

Usagi terminaba de reacomodar sus cosas en la habitación asignada para él; estaba sumamente seguro de que tendría una oportunidad de encontrar a un vampiro estaba ahí; no solo había sido elegido por los curas de su lugar natal, era ya una misión que decía ejercer, además de que se convertiría en el Van Helsing más reconocido de su familia; después el conejo blanco se sentó en la orilla de su cama, preparó lo necesario para poder detectar a los posibles vampiros que se ocultaran en el famoso Onsen 

U- Pequeños espejos para pasar desapercibidos, una daga de rubí, mi katana de la misma piedra preciosa, una cruz de plata y... un collar detector de esos engendros del mal -sonrió tenazmente, sonriéndole a su posible suerte que tendría 

Con los Hamato y Raphael; se reunieron en el pasillo y balcón más alto del Onsen; admiraban con fervor el bello paisaje, donde una vez Splinter llevó a Tang Shen a admirar las bellezas de ese lugar.

S- *Sonrió mirando hacia el horizonte, observando como las nubes rosadas pintaban el cielo semi obscuro, dando el ocaso de la tarde, dejando el que el viento rozara su pelaje, luego regresó la vista hacia sus hijos y el sirviente* -Espero que en este lugar se comporten con sus fechorías

L- Oh, por supuesto, tenlo por seguro de que... ya no lo haremos 

D- Sin que sea el consentimiento de Raph -dijo besándole la mano a lo que Raph se exaltó sonrojándose ligeramente, y luego se apartó de él*

M- Aprendimos nuestra lección, padre

S- Me alegra que así sea

R- También para mí y... gracias por traerme; creíque me dejarían... abandonado en aquel lugar -habla sinceramente a lo que los tres le abrazan y Splinter solo sonríe


	25. 25

Después de haber estado ahí por un buen momento; decidieron regresar a sus habitaciones; mientras que cada quien se iba a su lugar de reposo, Splinter decidió pasar un buen momento en el cuarto de las aguas termales, quería relajar su cuerpo de tanto estrés. Mientras tanto, los vampiros y Raph se quedaban a relajarse en sus cuartos.

Mikey y Donnie al saber que compartirían cuarto, se sintieron excluidos de Leo y Raph, más por la cuestión de que Leonardo pasaría todas las vacaciones con Raph.

M- No es justo ¿por qué Leo tiene que quedarse con Raph?

D- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, será solo coincidencia de que ahora estén un poco más... juntos 

M- Cierto... muy cierto -habla de manera suspicaz 

Sin embargo, en la otra habitación, Leo no podía quejarse, compartiría una misma habitación por el resto de las vacaciones con Raphael.

R- Por desgracia me tocó dormir contigo, espero que no me violes mientras duermo

L- Créeme que ya cambie

R- Lo que tú digas, no confió en tus palabras -dijo para prepararse e irse a dormir 

Después de que la familia pasara dos días en aquel hospedaje de vacaciones y descanso; Leo, Mikey y Donnie decidieron pasar el momento en las aguas termales junto a Raphael; pero Donnie aún no les había mencionado que Raph pasaría en las aguas termales en el lado de las chicas, se encogió de hombros ocultándole, se lo mencionaría después.

Luego de que los vampiros y Raph se adentraran al cuarto del "baño" se quitaron las prendas, repentinamente Raph se sonrojó al ver a más varones mutantes y humanos en aquel lugar... "desnudos" 

R- *Se cubre los ojos avergonzado*

M- ¿Qué te sucede? -pregunta mientras le toma de la mano para llevárselo al agua

R- Me avergüenza estar aquí... c...con todos ellos *trata de ver a su alrededor y una vez más se sonroja*

D- Como si no nos hubieras visto a nosotros

R- *Más rojo del rostro*

L- Muy pronto se irán, relájate con nosotros

Luego de que se sumergieran en las tibias aguas, los cuatro quedaron cómodos, más o menos el temperamental al estar frente a la vista de tantos varones desnudos a su alrededor; al ver la incomodidad de Raph, Donnie hizo que sus poderes ahuyentaran a los hombres que estaban ahí; listo, ahora estaban solo los cuatro

D- ¿Feliz?

R- Mucho

L- *Toca sutilmente la cola de Raph haciéndole estremecer*

M- *Le besa los labios*

D- *Le acaricia la entrepierna*

R- S...si van a estar... molestándome... m...mejor me voy

L- Eres muy quejumbroso ¿sabes? -dijo para que luego los tres se separaran un poco de él

D- Oye Raph... olvide decirte que... que tú deberías estar en... el cuarto de baño de las chicas 

R- . . . ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

D- Le dije a la encargada que... eres una fémina 

R- Eres un... -comenzó a bufar, pero muy de repente alguien abrió la puerta dejando escuchar ese estruendoso y molesto chirrido, acto seguido los cuatro regresaron a ver, era nada más y nada menos que un conejo blanco con una toalla en su cintura, luego se tranquilizó y aparto la vista el nuevo integrante en el cuarto- creo que... será mejor irme, así no me molestaran tocándome de un lado a otro -dice para luego salir

M- ¡No, espera! Aquí está bien -Raph llegó hasta la puerta con una toalla y salió del lugar- Bien hecho, Don -dijo sarcásticamente 

D- Por lo menos estará donde pertenece ¿no?

L- *Le da un golpe en la cabeza*

El conejo con su expresión seria se sumerge en las cálidas aguas junto a los chicos; este les mira de una manera muy extraña y luego pretende relajarse colocando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza

U- ¿A qué se refería su amigo con "tocarle de un lado a otro"?

L- ¿Disculpa? La verdad que no es de tu incumbencia 

U- Yo solo quería formar un poco de amistad con mis "vecinos" del onsen ¿no?

D- Suena algo... amigable

U- Mi nombre es Usagi

L- Leonardo

M- Miguel Ángel

D- Y Donatello

Mientras tanto, Raphael había caminado hacia el otro extremo del cuarto de las aguas tibias, pero muy de repente una encargada le llamó la atención al solo tener la toalla por sobre su cintura, pues era descortés para una dama estar descubierta del busto; el temperamental no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, luego se adentró a las cálidas aguas, el lugar estaba solo, así que aprovecho el momento para él solo.

Sin embargo su paz y tranquilidad se acabaron en un instante cuando un grupo de chicas... sin ropa, entraron apresuradas al lugar; Raph se sumergió un poco más en el agua, pero cuando ellas entraron notaron su presencia, pero esta vez Raph no se sentía raro al lado de ellas, no le causaba vergüenza verlas desnudas.

K- Parece que hay una nueva integrante en nuestro grupo -

V- Oh, vamos... no seas tímida -Poco a poco Raph sale del agua y todas resuellan al ver su "pecho" plano como tabla, luego ella y Karai se miran una a otras.

Inesperadamente Amoly, Talena y Larota se acercan a "Raphaela", la pequeña Amoly toca el pecho de Raph

Am- Eres... plana

R- No me había dado cuenta -se aparta de ella

Ta- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

R- Raphael....la 

La- Me agrada tu nombre

R- Gracias...

K- Un momento -se acerca al temperamental- ya te recuerdo, eres la acompañante de MI Leo

R- Más bien de la familia Hamato

V- Eso quiere decir que... estás saliendo con uno de ellos

R- Eso creo

V- Espero que dejes de sobra, me gustaría ser novia de uno de los Hamato

R- *Se sintió raro al oír eso, estaba acostumbrado a que los tres le hacían cosas... solo a él"- P...pero ya han oído los rumores de ellos?

Am- ¿De qué rumores hablas?

La- Si el rumor es que son millonarios, ya todo el mundo lo sabe 

Ta- A no ser que tú conozcas uno 

R- He... escuchado que... son... gays 

Las chicas resuellan a más no poder.

K- Eso quiere decir que no estás saliendo con uno de ellos?

R- N...no, yo solo soy su emplea...da 

Am- ¿Te ponemos nerviosa?

R- ¿Por qué?

Ta- Tiendes a tardar en contestar... como emplea...da y Raphael...la 

R- Debo admitir que un poco, es que... me apena ver sus... pechos en comparación con los míos -miente 

Las cuatro rápidamente se sumergen más en el agua para que "ella" no les siguiera viendo.

En esos instantes, las tres tortugas habían conversado lo suficiente con el conejo. Pero en Usagi algo extraño le llamaba la atención de las tres tortugas, sabía que no tenía que confiar lo suficiente en los residentes del onsen, pero luego de unos minutos y sin que los Hamato se percataran de las acciones del blanco conejo, hizo un truco con sus dedos sacando un pequeño espejo redondo, después de manera muy sutil lo reflejo en las tres tortugas, luego de observar, se percató de que no tenían reflejo alguno.

Usagi estaba con un trío de vampiros y no se había percatado, rápidamente guardo la compostura ante su hallazgo; respiro profundo para tranquilizar sus ansias de acabar con ellos, inmediatamente sonrió hacia las tortugas, aun no era el momento de atacarlos, debía esperar hasta averiguar si había más de esas horrendas criaturas en el onsen, tal vez la tortuga que había salido era uno también, debía averiguar más a fondo.

L- *Se levanta* -Fue un gusto charlar contigo, nos vemos luego

U- Oh, por supuesto, no se preocupen, los veré muy pronto

M- Irás a tomar un poco de comida del restaurante?? -pregunta con una amplia sonrisa

U- No parece mala idea -Perfecto, hay una mínima probabilidad de que haya más humanos y mutantes en aquel lugar, ¿por qué no? Es la hora del almuerzo 

Después de que las tortugas salieran, Usagi se quedó solo planeando su gran estrategia que le haría a los vampiros, quizá Hamato Yoshi también era uno, así que se apresuró a salir e investigar

En las aguas termales con Raph.

R- Ya me tengo que ir, apuesto que los Hamato me estarán esperando 

V- ¿Tan pronto de vas?

Am- Quédate un poco más 

R- Tengo hambre

La- Pero... aun así prometes regresar con nosotras en nuestra "hermandad" de chicas

R- Eh... claro 

Seguidamente Raph salió, después de que duchara y cambiara caminó hasta el restaurante del onsen, ahí se topó con los chicos y muy molestamente miró a Donnie.

D- ¿Qué tal con las chicas? 

R- Me llamaron... pecho plano 

M- ¡¿Qu.....?!

R- Fue vergonzoso 

L- No creo que haya sido para tanto ¿o sí?

R- Ya no quiero recordar eso, de todas maneras, es mejor allá que estar con ustedes manoseándome 

Desde el segundo piso, Usagi usaba su pequeño espejo especial para detectar a otro vampiro más, luego de que reflejara a Raph no dudó que solo eran tres vampiros, ahora solo faltaba buscar en las habitaciones de los demás residentes y su búsqueda al fin culminaría.


	26. 26

Raph se hallaba en un lugar de mucha calidez; en lo más profundo de sus sueños, de pronto unas bellas manos sujetaron el rostro de Raphael captando su atención, ante tales actos, el temperamental abrió ampliamente sus ojos con un brillo especial en estos

R-Mamá

Lahyla-Hola mi bebé

R-Mamá-dijo otra vez, luego de unos minutos sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, acto seguido escondió su rostro en el regazo de su madre

La-¿Qué es lo que sucede, mi vida?

R-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo el día en que te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Por qué me dejaste con... con Saki?-alza la vista lentamente con sus ojos cristalinos

La-Las cosas no son así; sabes que tienes una larga vida por delante 

R-P...pero... solo he sufrido... supe desde el principio que mi... padre-hablo entre dientes-nunca me amo, y mírame ahora, soy un juguete de... vampiros

La-Presiento que muy pronto cambiaran las cosas, si quieres, yo puedo venir en tus sueños a darte el amor que nunca te dio Saki

R-Lo harías... por mí?-ella asiente con delicadeza-gracias mami 

............................................

Unos días más tarde habían transcurrido; sin embargo Leo hace tiempo que no tocaba a Raphael, así que en medio de la noche cargó a Raph llevándolo fuera del onsen, luego lo llevó a un pequeño motel cerca del lugar donde residían. Luego le despertó.

R- ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Y peor aún, contigo?!

L- Quiero que hoy, tú y yo hagamos algo

R- Eh -en seguida lo sometió a aquel lugar, pagando el pequeño tiempo que ocuparían y como acto seguido Leo le llevó a un lujoso cuarto.

L- Quiero hacer algo diferente contigo

R- Habla directo, tendremos sexo

L- Etto... Hai

R- Me da igual, no me importa así que... ¿qué quieres que haga?

L- *Frunce el ceño*- Yo lo haré está vez

Leonardo le besó los labios al mismo tiempo en que le sometía hacia la cama, esta vez Raph sintió el beso muy diferente, aun así Leo le comenzó a quitarle todas las cosas que traía puesto, hasta su bandana, Raphael había quedado completamente sin sus prendas, luego comenzó Leo, y en menos de un minutos quedó igual que él.

Acto seguido comenzó a besarle una vez más los labios, seguidamente descendió hasta su cuello, poco a poco Raph empezó a gemir una y otra vez; a Leo le encendían esos sonidos; el de azul bajo hasta la entre pierna del temperamental, le comenzó a lamer la parte del plastrón que cubría sus partes masculinas. Luego le alzó una pierna para poder tener más espacio del cual acaparar.

R- O...oye... qu...qu!?Aaah! 

L- *Lamía una y otra vez aquel lugar, después de haber estado haciendo esa acción por largos minutos, el miembro de Raph al fin salió de su escondite, inmediatamente Leo se lo introdujo a la boca*

R- ¡Oye! Es...estás... aaahm~ De-detente

L- Guarda silencio y disfruta

Leo le hacía todo con cariño, succionaba rápidamente el miembro de Raph hasta que se corrió en su boca, algo apenado por la acción, Raph se sonrojó a más no poder ; después de haberle masturbado, siguió en introducirle sus dedos.

R- ¡Ah! Du...duele, aun no estoy... cu...curado

L- Cierto, debí haberlo pensado mejor, confía en mí, por favor 

Después Leonardo embestía con sus dedos a la vez que con su otra mano masturbaba el miembro de Raph, llevándole así hasta el éxtasis, luego de que otra vez Raph se corriera en la mano del de ojos azules, Leo sacó sus dedos, para comenzar a introducirle su miembro.

R- ¡E...espera! ¡Me... va a doler! Aun no estoy completamente curado ¿recuerdas lo que Slash me hizo?

L- Tranquilízate, creo que ya debió haber sanado

R- Prometes... que... que no me lastimaras? 

L- *Le toma una de sus manos y le besa con ternura estremeciendo al temperamental* -Lo prometo 

Luego de que la tortuga de azules ojos sacara su miembro viril de su escondite, alzó las piernas de Raph a la altura de sus hombros, Raphael aún tenía su expresión de preocupación, así que muy lentamente Leonardo le introdujo solo la punta y luego de una embestida, la introdujo por completo, al mismo instante en que la tortuga de ojos verdes se retorcía del dolor.

R- Prometiste... que... que no me lastimarías- sollozó con lágrimas en sus ojos 

L- Raph, estoy haciendo lo más cuidadoso posible, me equivoqué al saber que... no estás curado del todo, ahora ¿me permites moverme? 

R- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tú... tú y tus hermanos son iguales, no vale la pena responder sabiendo cómo eres en realidad 

L- Entonces...

R- Haz... lo que quieras

L- Bien -suspiro y acto seguido comenzó a hacer un ligero vaivén, a la vez que se movía el cuerpo de Raph en sincronía con sus embestidas

Raph se cubrió la boca para no sollozar y quejarse del dolor; su entrada seguía lastimada; y Leo hacia lo posible para no causarle otro daño, después se acercó lo suficiente hasta el rostro de Raph junto con sus piernas a un lado de ellos.

L- Parece que tus piernas se han vuelto flexibles, con lo que te hizo Slash

R- ¡Cá...llate! Aaah! -su entrada derramó unas cuantas gotas de sangre que resbalaron por las piernas de Leo, el fétido olor de la sangre de Raph estremecía a Leo, pero se juró que no mordería a su sirviente.

Por consiguiente, Raph lentamente comenzó a gemir lleno de éxtasis y de placer, al parecer el dolor disminuía, al sentir sus piernas entumecidas; Leo le besó de manera apasionada en los labios; Raphael dejándose llevar por el momento pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leo, mientras gimoteaba muy cerca de su oído.

R- *Inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente llenando la habitación de gemidos y suspiros* -Le...Leo... Leo

L- *Se sorprende al escuchar a Raph decir su nombre con tanta pasión* 

R- *Con sus piernas abrazó el caparazón de Leo, penetrándose y enganchándose más* 

Así estuvieron toda la noche; Leo por fin le había hecho el amor a aquella tortuga que carecía de ello. 

A la mañana siguiente, Leo se levantó antes mientras que Raph después. Cuando al fin se reincorporó por la sabana en sus piernas, miró a Leo cambiándose y se sonrojo

R- Leo... me hizo el... amor... o solo es una loca idea mía, creo que solo es mi idea... pero creo que me siento raro... ahora

Luego de unos minutos, ambos regresaron al onsen.

Después de que el conejo investigara más a fondo, logró hallar que el roedor que acompañaba a las tortugas también era un vampiro; ahora prepararía todo para poder acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Raph iba caminaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, disimulaba muy bien su andar, sin embargo, Usagi se topó con la ruda tortuga que se dirigía a su habitación a descansar y pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

U- *Se acercó hasta el temperamental acorralándole abruptamente, colocando sus brazos de un lado a otro*

R- *Se puso nervioso a más no poder*

U- Hola, Raphael

R- ¿Có...cómo sabes mi nombre? 

U- Cuando saliste del cuarto de las aguas termales, hable con... tus amos

R- Ah... sí... y ¿qué quieres? Puedo traer a los chicos si es lo que deseas

U- Eso es lo que quiero, quiero que te apartes de ellos, he descubierto algo que te dejará más que lívido 

R- ¿Ah, sí?-frunció el entrecejo al no comprender 

U- *Se acercó más al rostro de Raph*

R- *Se sonroja, mal pesando*

U- Tus "amos" son unos vampiros

R- Hasta que por fin alguien me cree- Wow... sí que... me has dejado muy... sorprendido -sonríe nervioso 

U- Parece que sí, a no ser que tú ya lo sabías ¿cierto?

R- N...no sé de qué hablas, no comprendo y... la verdad no había visto nada raro

U- Es lo que esperaba escuchar -acto seguido le coloca unos grilletes en sus muñecas que fácilmente se adhieren a la pared, dejando más que atrapado a Raph*

R- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? -trata de zafarse 

U- Necesito que estés lo más alejado posible, terminaré con esos engendros del inframundo 

R- *Sintió su corazón detenerse, estaba preocupado por lo que el conejo demente les fuera a hacer* -No... No por favor, espera

U- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso los defiendes? 

R- No... pero... no me agrada la idea de que puedas hacer un daño a alguien... ya que no creo que ellos te hayan hecho algún mal... como a mí

U- ¡Ves! Aun así tú los defiendes, pero tranquilo, pronto te sacaré del trance en el que te han puesto -dijo para luego irse a acorralar a los vampiros

R- ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! -trató de zafarse lo más que pudo, sin embargo esos grilletes eran más fuertes que él, pero luego de unos minutos, un cocodrilo mutante se acercó a Raph viendo sus nulos esfuerzos por escapar.

Ca- ¿Puedo ayudarte, amigo?

R- ¡Cabeza de piel! Me alegra que seas tú, por favor, sácame de aquí, no puedo huir con estás... cosas en mis muñecas

Ca- Muy bien, lo intentaré 

Cabeza de piel, intentó con toda su fuerza quitarle los grilletes que aprisionaban a su amigo, pero cada vez que lo hacía lastimaba a Raph.

R- Es... inútil -solloza 

Ca- No pierdas la esperanza -miró los grilletes- trataré de hacer otra cosa- dice para irse y traer algunas cosas necesarias

R- ¡No tardes! -espetó desde su lugar

Cabeza de piel, rápidamente fue por unas herramientas para ayudar a su amigo tortuga; tardo un par de minutos y rápidamente regresó con la tortuga, a toda costa tenía que sacarlo de esos grilletes que le apresaban.


	27. 27

Usagi había entrado en el cuarto del roedor, según él le había comentado que hablaría de asuntos de negocios; el conejo entró viendo que el mutante no estaba solo, pues estaba con sus tres hijos, todo marchaba a la perfección, acto seguido él cerró la puerta, del pequeño cuarto mirando fijamente a los cuatro.

S- Podemos proseguir con lo acordado? -inquirió desde su lugar mientras que las tortugas buscaban sobre unos papeles lo pedido por el roedor.

U- La verdad es que... quiero cancelarlo -dice a la vez que desenvaina su katana de rubí 

S- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? -frunce el entrecejo algo preocupado 

U- Yo sé la verdad

L- ¿De qué hablas?

U- Ustedes no son unos mutantes normales, son lo que he estado buscando por años

M- Eh... ¿tortugas?

U- Más que eso -sonríe gallardamente colocando su katana en posición para atacar a los Hamato- son... vampiros -ante su comentario, los cuatro quedaron paralizados, ya que no se lo habían revelado a nadie más- no dicen nada porque es cierto ¿no?

D- Amigo, los vampiros no existen

U- Cierto -inclina las orejas- no existen, pero ¿qué pasará si... llegó a hacerles un corte, eh? ¿Quieren apostar? Porque sé que ganaré yo al final

Nadie decía nada por temor de lo que mencionaba el conejo. Acto seguido Usagi corrió en dirección a ellos para hacerles varios cortes fulminantes y herirles; el conejo fue hacia el roedor, pero este muy velozmente le esquivó, Usagi actuó rápida, dirigiendo su ataque al menor, el pecoso comenzó a retroceder, pero de repente el de bandana tropezó, un blanco fácil para el conejo, sin embargo Donnie intervino, le sujeto de los brazos para que Usagi no intentara nada hacia su hermano menor, de pronto Usagi logró hacerle un ligero corte en el brazo del esbelto, al tener contacto con el arma, rápidamente Donnie se separó ante el intenso dolor en su extremidad.

U- ¿Ahora me creen? Lo gracioso es que su debilidad son las piedras preciosas -sonrió y luego fue hacia Leo para atacarle, Leo atacó rápido, desviando su dicho ataque al mismo tiempo en que le daba un golpe en su estómago, inmediatamente Usagi de su manga larga sacó una pequeña daga de rubí que se deslizó hasta sacar su filo y ante la inesperada acción de este, logró ensartársela en el plastrón del de bandana azul

S/M/D- ¡Leonardo! -abrieron los ojos ante tales acciones del conejo cazador

Leo se colocó de rodillas conteniendo su dolor; Usagi sonrió a su beneficio, si atacó a uno, podía atacar a los demás.

Luego de unos minutos; la familia Hamato estaba retrocediendo desde el suelo, estaban decaídos y muy débiles; Leo con varios cortes en su plastrón; Donnie herido de sus brazos, Mikey tenía una gran cortada en su mejilla mientras que Splinter tenía un intenso dolor en su costado.

Usagi estaba en frente de ellos cuatro sonriendo con gallardía a la vez que colocaba ligeramente su arma en el hombro para reposar.

U- Y dijeron que estaba loco, al fin tuve razón y ustedes serán la prueba

S- Usagi-kun -hablo débilmente- recapacita, por favor

U- Yo no tengo piedad hacia engendros del mal como ustedes -sujetó la katana fuertemente para darles el golpe final; a lo que los cuatro preocupados y sabiendo que su fin había terminado, suspiraron con pesar 

De repente un ¡¡Zap!! Se escuchó por detrás del conejo, y luego de un segundo cayó desmayado frente a los cuatro; muy sorprendidos regresaron su vista a aquel que los había salvado; era Raphael con un tubo de metal que tenía en sus manos. Inmediatamente las tres tortugas se levantaron para abrazar a su querido y amado sirviente. Estando a un lado de un gran cocodrilo.

S- *Se reincorpora muy débilmente* -Muchas gracias, Raphael

D- *Recapacita* -¿Por qué nos salvaste? Pudiste dejarnos morir

R- No es obvio, aun necesito de sus cuidados

M- ¿Hablas de sexo?

R- No, idiota, hablo de protegerme, es lo que prometieron ¿no?

L- Oh, claro, cuando hacemos una promesa siempre la cumplimos, es el protocolo - sonríe y de pronto recibe un abrazo por parte del temperamental 

R- Pensé que les haría algo

M- Por lo menos llegaste justo a tiempo

D- Y ¿quién es tu amigo? -mira al cocodrilo mutante y este le sonríe amigablemente-

R- Oh- se separa de Leo y luego se va hacia el mutante- Cabeza de piel, ellos son Leonardo -saluda- Donatello- saluda de igual forma- Miguel Ángel- sonríe y le saluda- y el señor Splinter- este siente ligeramente- y chicos, él me ayudó a escapar de unos extraños artefactos que Usagi me colocó en mis muñecas 

L- Cabeza de piel, gracias por ayudarle

Cp- Fue un placer

S- Hijos míos, debemos regresar a nuestro hogar, no quiero que este demente nos siga, así estaremos mejor y seguros 

M- ¿Tan pronto nos vamos?

S- Es lo que estoy comentando, Miguel Ángel

M- Pero... puedo llevarme algo de comer, la comida que preparan aquí es... ¡Deliciosa! 

S- Supongo, pero hoy mismo nos marchamos, fue agradable mientras duro

Después los Hamato y Raphael prepararon todas sus cosas para marcharse, pero antes de que se fueran Raph se despido de su único amigo; luego se subieron al vehículo para llevarlos hasta la estación del ferrocarril; una vez ahí trazaron rumbo hacia la mansión.

Después de una larga hora al fin llegaron; los cuatro llevaron sus maletas a la mansión; y de entre la pequeña maleza del jardín principal, el oso de felpa poseído por Mona Lisa observó a la "feliz" familia que llegaba.

Mo- Al parecer mi venganza se adelantará 

En el Onsen, Usagi despertaba de su gran letargo; cuando se levantó miró a ambos lados, inmediatamente dirigió una mano por detrás de su cabeza, le dolía mucho; después recordó que había tenido acorralado a dos pares de vampiros 

U- ¡Maldición! -espeta, después sonrío, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para encontrarlos.

En una pequeña casa del bosque, Slash observaba las tantas fotografías que tenía de Raphael, las llevaba coleccionando un par de meses, casi cuando Mikey le llevó a la escuela; y mientras que miraba una muy provocativa del temperamental, comenzó masturbarse, los días de su próximo estado de celo llegarían muy pronto y haría todo lo posible por recuperar a su obsesión más prestigiada, costara lo que costara.


	28. 28

Los cuatro pasaban el resto de las vacaciones en la mansión por su propia seguridad; sin embargo esta vez Leonardo fue a ver a Raphael en su cuarto; pues estaba descansando. Sutilmente entró a la habitación mientras este dormía por la tarde, había terminado todos sus deberes.

Al verlo tan vulnerable, se subió a la cama con él, de manera silenciosa se colocó por encima de este, y con gentileza comenzó a besarle los labios, muy lentamente, con cada roce en el cuerpo del de rojo, acto seguido le pasó una de sus manos por la entre pierna de Raph; acarició lentamente su zona y luego le pasó la mano por debajo del pantalón.

R- *Aun dormido*

L- *Aprovecha la oportunidad al mismo tiempo en que sonríe y luego comienza a acariciarle una y otra vez*

R- *Se estremece encogiendo sus piernas, a la vez que Leo se detiene, pero luego sigue otra vez con sus sutiles movimientos* -A-ah –frunce ligeramente el rostro

L- Vamos Raphie... déjalo salir 

R- ¿Hum? –muy lentamente abre los ojos aclarado su vista y divisando a Leo por encima de él, acto seguido los abre más al ver las intenciones que traía en mente- ¡¿Qué haces?! –extremadamente rojo del rostro retrocede a la vez que Leo saca su extremidad del pantalón del temperamental 

L- Quería... tocarte y pasar el resto de mis vacaciones haciéndote el amor

R- Lo que... lo que me hiciste en el... motel.... Fue... ¿amor? 

L- ¿Cómo lo quieres tomar tú?

R- Depende de lo que hayas hecho

L- Creo que... sí

R- ¿En serio?

L- Tal vez solo fue un momento de lujuria 

R- -_- por un momento pensé que te importaba

L- La verdad mucho –se acerca y le besa en los labios tomándole de sus mejillas- a propósito... ¿sabes lo que eres ahora?

R- ¿Un sirviente? Me equivoqué... un esclavo quise decir 

L- No me refiero a eso, me refería a... que ahora eres un tipo de... tortu-lobo

R- *Comienza a reír* -Que gracioso –se limpia las diminutas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y luego vuelve a respirar de manera normal

L- Eh... sí, eres un... 15 %

R- Y ¿cómo pasó eso?

L- Slash es uno y... aparentemente te mordió esa vez, lo gracioso es que tiendes a estar en celo; la última vez casi nos ruegas de que "abusáramos" de ti; en otras palabras a que te violáramos

R- ¡No estoy loco para hacer eso! ¡¡Ni en tus más profundos sueños, bobo-nardo!!

L- Realmente pasó y si no me crees no es mi problema, ahora, déjame tocarte 

R- No quiero, no estoy de humor

L- ¿Cuándo estarás de humor? Espera, tendré que ser paciente hasta el día de tu próximo celo

R- ¡Qué no soy un tortu-lobo!

L- ¡Qué sí!

R- ¡Qué no!

En ese momento Mikey tocó la puerta de la habitación desde el otro lado de la habitación llamando la atención de los dos.

L- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Mikey?

M- Bueno... tú ya tienes mucho tiempo ahí, también quiero estar con Raphie un momento 

L- Bien, es tú turno 

M- ¡Yey! –Abre la puerta para entrar muy rápido e inmediatamente va y abraza a Raph estando sobre la cama con Leo- extrañé hacer eso –luego le besa en los labios haciendo sentir raro a Raph y un poco celoso a Leo

Después de ver como ambos menores se besaban. Leo decidió salir de ahí e ir a hacer algo productivo. Leonardo optó por no molestar a Raphael, así que se preparó su propia comida y luego se fue a ver la televisión solo, no tanto pese a que estaba su hermano esbelto mirando el canal de las noticias.

L- ¿Qué tanto miras? 

D- Las noticias

L- ¿Desde cuándo te importan? –frunce el entrecejo confundido a la vez que tomaba una cucharada de cereal de su tazón- ¿Saldrá algo importante? –inquiere y luego se limpia los labios con la manga de su vestimenta.

D- Lo estoy mirando para ver si el loco conejo no pone un extraño anuncio o algo así

L- ¿Usagi?

D- Exacto, por cierto padre –habla para el roedor que sutilmente se acercaba a descansar en la sala junto a sus hijos- ¿crees que ese conejo loco haya olvidado lo que somos?

S- ¿Hablas por una posible pérdida de memoria por el golpe de Raphael?

D- Sí

S- Me parece algo imposible; no hay muchas probabilidades de que eso haya sucedido, por cierto Leonardo

L- ¿eh?

S- ¿Te has enamorado de Raphael?

L- *Escupe el cereal de su boca al a vez que se atragantaba, después de calmarse dirige su vista hacia su padre* -¿Por qué lo pregunta, sensei?

S- Olvidas que puedo leer la mente

L- ¡Como rayos lo olvide...! Un segundo... ay no

S- Parece que tu mente está en otro lugar –esboza una ligera sonrisa- y bien?

D- ¡¡No!! Tú no puedes estar enamorado de Raphael, él es mío 

L- Tal vez un poco, creo que no debí haberle hecho el amor en Tokio 

D- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! 

L- Perdón, no sabía que tenía que pedir permiso 

S- ¡Alto ahí! No quiero que armen una riña aquí, así que quiero que se tranquilicen ¿cuál es tu respuesta, Leonardo?

L- Que... -baja la vista- sí

D- Por lo menos Raph no ha decidido 

L- Tienes razón, aun no me elige, y espero que no te elija 

D- ¡Estúpido!

L- ¡Tú más, baka!

S- ¡¡Silencio!! 

Los dos se bufaron entre sí, luego de eso se tranquilizaron muy lentamente, molesto Leo se fue a entrenar en el dojo para liberar su ira, para Donnie fue un alivio pues se quedó en su mismo lugar.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, todos estaban dispuestos a irse a descansar, Raph estaba terminando de lavar los platos de la cena, pero muy de repente Donnie se acercó por detrás de él, tocando y acariciando su trasero.

R- ¡A-ah! –sintió que su piel se rizaba por completo- ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede, gran... cretino!?

D- Raph... -le tomó de las manos y mirándole enternecidamente- Dime por favor que no estás enamorado de Leo

R- Eh- se sonroja- no... estoy enamorado de nadie

D- Pero es verdad que Leo te hizo el amor en Tokio?

R- No... no sé cómo llamarle a eso –desvía la mirada

D- Tú que sentiste cuando lo hizo

R- No te lo voy a comentar –riñe ante él apartándose 

M- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclama y rápidamente se acerca a la plática de los dos- ¡¿Cómo que Leo te hizo el amor?!

R- ¡¡Basta ya!! No quiero hablar sobre eso –dice para correr hacia su cuarto 

Los dos quedaron más que confundidos y con esa desdicha en su corazón se fueron cada quien por su parte.

Era media noche cuando Raph salió de su recamara para ir a la nevera y tomar un poco de agua para su seca garganta. Cuando iba de regreso a su habitación, en la entrada de la gran mansión escuchó al timbre sonar. Temeroso pasó saliva pesadamente, así que volvió a bajar las escaleras y con el miedo en su corazón se acercó hasta la puerta.

Y con su temblorosa mano giró la perilla y la abrió, después de observar que no había nadie y solo un tétrico anochecer, bajo ligeramente la vista, acto seguido observó al mismo oso de felpa que Mikey le obsequió el día que se marchó con Mona Lisa. Sin temor lo acogió en sus manos mirándole detenidamente. 

R- Una broma de Mikey o ¿hay otro enamorado de mí? –suspira- bien... me lo quedaré, sí no le romperé el corazón a Mikey de despreciar sus regalos –dice para regresar a su recamara 

Mo- Sí... eso es... llévame a tu recamara, así obtendré un poco de tu energía para salir de este estúpido cuerpo 

Después de que el temperamental llegara a la habitación, colocó al oso de felpa en un mueble muy cerca de su cabecera, acto seguido él se preparó para dormir acomodándose entre las suaves sabanas que Mikey le había regalado hace unas horas. Raph dejó escapar un ligero bostezo y luego de unos segundos cayó rendido ate el sueño.

Y en lo más vulnerable de Raph, Mona Lisa estando en el oso, miró detenidamente a la tortuga con unos fríos ojos rojos penetrantes, después esbozó una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes, y muy lentamente comenzó a extraer la energía de Raphael para poder liberarse, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a su forma original. 

Preocupado Raph, abrió muy lentamente los ojos, pues sentía que alguien le observaba y ante el repentino movimiento de Raph, Mona Lisa volvió a su estado inerte; sin embargo Raph se sintió una vez más algo raro, sintió que su cuerpo apenas si respondía, estaba completamente débil, como si hubiera trabajado un mes sin descanso. Así que con su poco movilidad, intentó volver a dormir, quizá de esa manera volvería a obtener su ruda fuerza de todos los días.

Mo- Tonto.... Ahora sigue durmiendo –pasa su lengua por sobre sus afilados dientes- Mi cena pronto estará servida y ¡¡NADIE PODRÁ DETENERME!!


	29. 29

Raphael despertaba demasiado débil, apenas si podía abrir los ojos; sin embargo sintió algo extraño alrededor de todo su cuerpo; luego de que recobrara un poco de su fuerza vital, se miró asimismo, tenía puesto un traje nuevo de sirvienta con mangas largas de color negro y del mismo bi color [blanco y negro], molestó miró más a fondo sintiendo algo extraño en su interior; rápidamente se percató de quien se lo había puesto.

R-Donnie –hablo entre dientes molestamente 

Después se levantó para ir a reclamarle y hacer los deberes, por un momento decidió cambiarse pero a tanto su cansancio y fatiga que decidió no hacerlo por ese día; así transcurrió la mañana hasta el mediodía, luego se acercó al esbelto quien reposaba leyendo unas revistas científicas en la sala.

R-¡¡Tú hiciste esto, verdad!! –espetó para el de púrpura

D-Claro y no lo niego

R-¡¡Y TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE PONERME ROPA INTERIOR Y... UN MALDITO SOSTEN!! 

D-No pude evitarlo, entré a tu habitación para despertarte pero... parecías más una roca, es un milagro que despertaras media hora después; y ya sabes lo que ocurre con alguien que baja la guardia-dejó escapar una ligera risita nasal 

R-*Suspira* 

D-Si no te agrada puedes cambiarte

R-Lo haría si no tuviera fatiga, solo... quiero dormir un poco más

D-Oh, puedes dormir en mis piernas, yo te acurrucaré todo lo que quieras 

R-Prefiero descansar en mi recamara –dice para luego irse a dormir un poco más

Leonardo escuchaba todo lo que ambos conversaban, le pareció algo extraño que Raphael estuviera todo el día fatigado, tal vez ¿mucho trabajo? O algo malo ocurría realmente, sería mejor espiarle por las noches aunque se molestara después por lo que haría.

Raph se acomodó en su cama para dormir, sin embargo Mikey apareció de repente asustando al temperamental que, muy tranquilamente descansaba.

R-¡¡Mikey!!-riñe 

M-¡Oops! Lo lamento –dice muy feliz

R-¿Qué haces aquí?

M-Quiero... hacerte mío por última vez

R-Pues yo me rehúso 

M-Por favor

R-Y ¿prometes que será la última vez que me lo pidas?

M-Por supuesto, aunque hubiera deseado que te enamoraras de mi 

R-¡Qué no estoy enamorado de nadie! –se sonroja a más no poder 

M-Okay ¿puedo proseguir? 

R-*Asiente* 

[10 Minutos después]

Raph estaba nuevamente por debajo del menor de la familia; estaba vez lo hacía de frente y no de cuatro, el temperamental sudaba y exhalaba suspiros calientes que se intensificaban en la pequeña habitación, Mikey embistió una vez más haciendo gemir ligeramente al de cinta roja. Como acto seguido, el pecoso se acercó hasta el rostro de Raph, le lamió el cuello y muy lentamente, con movimientos muy excitantes y sensuales llegó hasta sus carnosos labios, los besó y luego mordisqueó levemente. Mientras que una de sus manos desocupadas, tomaba firmemente el miembro de Raph, lo masturbaba. 

R-Mikey –inhala pesadamente- ya... ya no puedo más

M-Pero... apenas hemos comenzado

R-No me siento bien desde esta mañana... p...para ya a-ah~

M-Por lo menos déjame correrme dentro de ti

Mikey para dejar en paz a Raph, le embistió un par de veces más hasta el punto máximo de estimularse, hasta que logró correrse en la entrada del temperamental y este a la vez se venía nuevamente. Cansado Raph terminó rendido sobre la cama, estaba completamente agotado, casi parecía dormido; mientras que Mikey miró enternecidamente a Raph, luego le besó en los labios y salió de su cuerpo.

Una hora más tarde, Raph despertó otra vez, estaba más que agotado, sin embargo, se percató de que no estaba solo en la habitación, pues Donnie estaba justamente sentado a un lado de él.

D-Hola, Raph-dijo algo molesto 

R-¿Qué se te ofrece, fetichista? 

D-Escuché algunos gimoteos de ti... con Mikey –habla sutilmente 

R-¿Y eso qué?

D-Que si él lo hizo, yo también quiero hacerlo –le sujeta de las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar, al mismo tiempo en que Raph comenzó a forcejear- si él lo hizo y te logró convencer yo... también quiero disfrutar de ti un momento más

R-Por qué ambos mencionaron un momento más ¿a qué viene todo eso?

D-Creemos que Leo te gusta

R-No es cierto-se sonrojó abruptamente ante su repentino comentario

D-Puedo notarlo en tu rostro; y parece que mientes... por favor –le hace carita de cachorro mojado 

R-¡Qu...qué sea la última vez!

D-Lo será pero... podrías volver a vestirte con el traje que te puse en la mañana

R-Don, eres un maldito fetichista 

D-Sí, ya me lo han dicho 

Luego de que el temperamental se acomodara con la vestimenta especial; Donnie se acercó como un cachorro hambriento de lujuria y una vez listo, comenzó a desvestirle con delicadeza y dulzura, como si tratase con una fémina; ese era el deseo del esbelto, después de que le quitara el traje, empezó a juguetear con el sostén y las bragas.

R-A-aah... deja de hacer eso y... termina rá...rápido 

D-Quiero disfrutarlo siendo esta mi última vez contigo 

Luego de que ambos compartieran una tarde de lujuria y deseo sin amor; Raphael terminó extremadamente agotado, quien repentinamente después del acto cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo; en seguida, Donnie decidió dejarlo con la vestimenta puesta, por lo menos de esa manera no pasaría frío por la noche. 

Y desde una pequeña casa en el bosque; alguien terminaba una llamada emergente, luego de que culminara con ese pequeño incidente, salió de su casilla dirigiéndose en lo más recóndito de la ciudad, luego de haber caminado varias calles por la inmensa noche se encontró con quien más quería ver.

¿¿1- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

¿¿2-Aquí tienes- dice a la vez que le entrega un extraño y pequeño frasco con una sustancia verde combinada con azul-espero que disfrutes mucho de la pócima 

¿¿1-¿Es verdad que funciona a la perfección?-frunce el entrecejo a la vez que mira el frasco algo dudoso 

¿¿2-Por supuesto, a quien se lo des, hará todo lo que quieres, será como un verdadero esclavo sumiso, hasta puedes hacer que se enamoré de ti; no podrá distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, ni el dolor y el amor 

¿¿1-Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, de esta forma Raphael se enamorara de mi 

¿¿2-Bien, ahora dame el resto de mi paga 

¿¿1-Aquí tienes –dice entregándoselo en las raras extremidades de su complice 

Leonardo había pasado toda la noche siendo invisible en el cuarto de Raph; este no había percibido nada extraño del porque Raph se agotaba más de lo usual; así pasó toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente, Leonardo estaba por irse de ahí, pero se detuvo a contemplar como Raph despertaba de una esplendor tan amoroso y lindo; Leonardo aun siendo invisible sonrió al saber que Raph no podía verle.

Mo-¡Ya es hora!- inmediatamente en su forma de oso de felpa sacó unas gigantescas extremidades simulando a las de los insectos, al mismo tiempo en que Raph se exaltaba de ver tan asquerosidad, de forma veloz, la wendigo sujetó a Raph con sus patas, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara.

L-*Inmediatamente se hace visible ante la vista de los dos* -¡¡Raph!!

Mo-¡Muy tarde, tonto! –rápidamente hace un agujero en su lugar llevándose a Raph a un lugar muy diferente, lo último que vio Leo fue la expresión de horror de Raph, esa expresión que le pedía ayuda en su mirada, inmediatamente la lagartija cerró el agujero impidiendo el paso de la tortuga mutante.

Temeroso y demasiado preocupado Leonardo bajó las escaleras para decirle a su familia lo que había visto.

S-Pero ¿Qué no habían destruido a Mona Lisa? 

L-Así parecía ser pero... pero se lo llevó 

D-¿Sabes a dónde?

L-Solo sé que... ella abrió un agujero, solo vi una luz de color naranja y... eso es todo

M-¡Vayamos con April! Quizá ella tenga la respuesta a nuestros problemas 

S-Yo me quedaré aquí, por si Mona Lisa decide regresar nuevamente a este lugar 

L/D/M-Hai, sensei 

Los tres corrieron hacia la casa de la chica pelirroja, Donatello fue quien tocó varias veces la puerta, algo confusa la chica salió de su casa, y en seguida fue sujetada de su brazo sacándola de su letargo y de su casa.

A.- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué hicieron eso?!-pregunta molesta mientras se soba su brazo

L-April, tenemos un problema, Mona Lisa regresó

A.-¿E...en serio?-abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la inesperada noticia- p...p...pero 

M-¡Deja de balbucear! ¡Ella se llevó a Raph!

A.-¿Podrían describir el lugar?

L-Era como un agujero, parecía que emanaba una extraña luz... ¿naranja? y sentí un poco de calor

D-Sé que eso no nos dice nada, pero tú que eres una excelente hechicera, quizás puedas descífralo

A.-Tengo una idea de donde pudo haber ido 

Mientras tanto, Mona Lisa recobraba su forma original, toda una lagartija que caminaba erguida en sus dos extremidades; mientras tanto, Raphael estaba aterrado al ver el inmenso lugar tan aterrador.

R-¡Sácame de este lugar!-pedía a gritos al no soportar tal vista, luego de unos segundos, unas cadenas sujetaron las muñecas de Raph, tal cual mascota.

Mo- Bienvenido al inframundo, Raphie, tal vez puedas ver a alguien que conozcas en este lugar- sonrió con gallardía a la vez que se encaminaba a su lugar de origen para poder preparar la cena con Raphael; al mismo tiempo en que llevaba casi a rastras a la tortuga con la cadena.


	30. 30

Raphael era conducido por un sendero de espinas y fuego; mientras que observaba las almas que quedaban atrapadas en ese lugar; después de haber caminado, Mona Lisa lo llevó a una gran caldera junto a otros prisioneros.

Inmediatamente Raphael abrió los ojos; al ver a alguien tan conocido para él; después de que lo atara junto a los cuatro, el temperamental se atrevió a hablar.

R-P...padre-balbuceó

De-¡Raphael!-espetó al verlo con un vestido de mucama- ¡Me avergüenzas! –se inmuto sin dejar de estar encadenado 

R-Creo que no es un buen momento de discutir ciertas cosas-dijo monótonamente 

Luego, Mona Lisa sonrió al ver a toda su cena reunida; acto seguido silbó para llamar a unos de los guardias del inframundo; un triceraptos se acercó a la lagartija para recibir las órdenes de la Madame.

Mo-Quiero que los vigiles muy bien; buscaré mi receta familiar –pasa su lengua por sobre sus dientes

Tr-Sus deseos serán acatados por mí-se arrodilló, después la lagartija se fue dejando solo a sus cuatro prisioneros.

R-Esa tonta pierde su tiempo-murmuró con gesto molesto; sabía que su 'héroe' Leo le salvaría 

X-¿Por qué dices eso, renacuajo? 

R-Mis amigos vendrán por mí

Rh-¿A qué te refieres con amigos? 

TC-¿Acaso son seres del inframundo como todos ellos? Ya que estas criaturas son las únicas que pueden entrar y salir de este lugar

R-Son vampiros

De-¡Raphael! Exijo que me lleves contigo 

R-¿Así como tú me abandonaste? No quiero ni imaginarlo, tal vez te deje aquí

Tr-¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que esos amigos tuyos vendrán?! –espetó el dinosaurio

R-Porque ellos son unos vam_ *abruptamente Tiger Claw le golpeó para que cerrara la boca*

Tr-¡Déjalo terminar, estúpido! 

TC-¿Quién eres tú para obligarme?

R-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –murmura casi sin aliento 

TC-Porque ibas a decir vampiros; es mejor que no sepan de la existencia de unos así-musita lo más cerca del oído del temperamental 

En ese momento, llegó Mona Lisa, lista para llevarlos a un lugar peor y desgarrar toda su alma muy lentamente 

Mo-Gracias, lindo

Mientras tanto; April estaba mirando la posición del sol; acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia los mutantes.

A.-Muy bien, les daré un trozo de tiza

M-¿Para qué?

A.-Por si el portal se cierra, podrán abrirla con la tiza mágica que les daré –dice para luego entregárselas- les advierto, tienen que regresar antes del anochecer, sino, se quedaran ahí hasta la próxima luna nueva y no querrá recibir los abusos que se dan allá abajo 

D-Pero... ¿qué hay de que Mona Lisa pueda regresar?

A.-Sé que las criaturas como ella tienen un pequeño amuleto para transportarse a nuestro mundo; si no quieren que ella regrese deben destruirlo cuanto antes 

L-Gracias, April

A.-Ni lo menciones, ahora, vayan a rescatar a su enamorado

Inmediatamente la chica de cabellos rojizos abrió un portal; y en seguida los tres se adentraron al lugar; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres estaban en el inframundo, los mutantes caminaron por el tétrico lugar, lleno de demonios que les miraban con curiosidad; los tres buscaron por todos lados, hasta que todo se volvió absolutamente obscuro; los Hamato sin saber lo que estaba pasando, se quedaron juntos en el mismo lugar, hasta que una luz les iluminó todo el lugar; inmediatamente los tres regresaron a ver a la lagartija que muy tranquila observaba el terreno de juegos; desde su trono, y aun lado de ella Raphael sujetado por asquerosas y peludas patas de insecto.

Mo-Es muy divertido ver esto, ya me temía que no vinieran a salvar a –acaricia el rostro de Raph con su pegajosa y húmeda lengua- su querida tortuga 

R- ¡Jum.....jummm! –se forcejeaba con el terror en sus ojos 

L-¡¡Déjalo ir, lagartona!! –espetó molesto al saber cómo tocaban a Raph

Mo-Pero si eres un completo mal educado –sonrió gallardamente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su trono- ¿realmente lo quieren recuperar? –hablo sutilmente

D-¡Por supuesto!

Mo-Bien, ¡esperen! –hizo un gesto de asombro- ¡Recuerden que están en mi mundo! Si realmente lo quieren de regreso deben jugar a un divertido juego ¿no es bonito que te destruyan en mil pedazos, o si? Porque eso vivirán ustedes

L-Muy bien, Mona Lisa ¿cuál es tú juego?

Mo- *Con una voz de ultratumba dijo* -Derriba y vence 

L-*Se dirige a sus hermanos* -Chicos ¿ven el extraño collar que lleva Mona Lisa? –los dos asienten-Yo jugaré y ustedes harán lo posible para quitárselo y romperlo ¡ah! Y Mikey, no pierdas la tiza

M-Oki

D-Ahora, a jugar

Mo-¿Estaban decidiendo quien jugará primero? 

L-¿Acaso debemos participar los tres?

Mo-Así es, sino, que tiene de divertido verlos sufrir si no son los tres

L-De acuerdo, yo lo empezaré 

Mo-Está bien ¡¡que comience el juego!!-hablo solemnemente

De un portón de hierro comenzó a abrirse, solo para dejar ver a un gran triceraptop con un gran mazo en sus manos; este bufó sacando un ligero vapor de sus fauces y gruñendo a la vez.

Mientras tanto, Splinter caminaba hacia la pelirroja, quería saber cómo estaban sus hijos en aquel lugar tan desconocido.

S-Joven April ¿estás segura de que podrán regresar?

A.-Yo espero que sí; solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que el lugar se cierre por completo

S-Ruego de todo corazón que regresen sanos y salvos 

En esos momentos; Slash junto con un compañero bien pagado se acercaban muy sigilosos a la mansión de los Hamato; el de pelaje blanco dirigió su vista hacia la tortuga mutante de apariencia enorme; frunció el entrecejo y con una voz apacible le hablo. 

U-¿Estás seguro de que es por este lugar?

Sl-Más que seguro pero, ¿tienes mi paga asegurada, verdad? 

U-Por supuesto ¿tú quieres a esa tortuga de ojos verdes, no?

Sl-Sí, por lo que más quieras, no vayas a cometer un error que me haga perder el trato contigo 

U-Descuida, lo tendrás como lo prometimos


	31. 31

Inmediatamente el dinosaurio bufó una vez más con la mirada clavada directamente en la tortuga de cinta azul, el dinosaurio se atrevió a hacer sus primeros movimientos, acto seguido dio un rápido golpe al de ojos azules, inmediatamente este dio un brinco hacia atrás esquivando dicho ataque. Nuevamente el dinosaurio dio un paso adelante golpeando con su gran mazo en la tierra que, por muy poco le daba a Leonardo.

Mientras eso ocurría, Donnie se alejó un poco de la pelea entre los dos; Mikey se quedó en su mismo lugar viendo que es lo que podía hacer, Donatello muy sutilmente comenzó a usar sus poderes con Mona Lisa para quitarle su amuleto especial; pero a su mínimo movimiento ella se percató de sus sutiles movimientos.

Mo-¡Qué tramposo eres, querido Don!

D-¡No es lo que tú crees!

Mo-¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Ah! Debo agradecerte por haber hecho esto, así ya no bajaré la guardia otra vez-dice para luego sujetar bien su amuleto con ambas manos- Ahora ¡Ataquen a los tres por igual –espeta para las criaturas del inframundo que estaban a sus órdenes

El rinoceronte mutante comenzó a atacar a Donnie junto con su compañero jabalí, mientras que Mikey tuvo que defenderse del tiburón con armadura; ahora los tres no tenían otra opción más que pelear para salvar sus vidas y la de Raphael.

Mientras eso pasaba, Mona Lisa sonrió satíricamente, luego de ver como las tortugas luchaban para salvar a quien amaban, regresó su vista a la tortuga que sufría al estar apresado con su miedo más profundo, parecía palidecer 

Mo-Sabes Raphael, todos tienen un punto de quiebra en su ser, solo yo puedo hallarlo y usar mi poder –dijo para luego reír con su extraña carcajada

Raph solo podía temblar del miedo que le rodeaba.

En esos instantes, Leo se esquivaba de los golpes del rinoceronte, sin embargo en un rápido descuido del dinosaurio, Leo se abalanzó hacia él para encajar sus afilados colmillos; el tricerapto, sintió el dolor rápidamente y luego para quitárselo de encima lo tomó con su mano, inmediatamente con la otra uso el mazó para golpearlo fuertemente, ante su golpe Leo cayó justamente donde estaban todos los espectadores, aun mareado todos comenzaron a humillarle, pues preferían que ganara el tricerapto a que fuera un vampiro el vencedor .

Saki, TC, Rhazar y Cara de pez, también estaban atemorizados por las criaturas del inframundo, puesto que llevaban más de cuatro años en ese lugar, apenas si sobrevivían con los pocos alimentos que la lagartija les otorgaba para su cena en más de 4 años.

Después de haber estado un par de horas combatiendo con las horripilantes criaturas, los tres hermanos estaban sumamente agotados, y desde la otra perspectiva de la hechicera pelirroja y Splinter temían que no regresaran, el sol estaba por ponerse a menos de una hora.

De pronto, unos extraños rudos se escucharon por detrás de ellos dos; cuando ambos regresaron a ver, todo se volvió obscuro.

Leo estaba harto del juego caprichoso de la lagartija, así que para terminar tomó el último aliento y esperanza en su ser. Acto seguido se volvió invisible haciendo que la lagartija se inmutara.

Mo-¡¿Qué dónde está?!-dijo para luego levantarse de su trono y ponerse en frente de Raphael, sabía que si era invisible no podría traspasar por ella y no se llevaría a Raph de su lado 

D-Mikey, es hora de actuar—susurra para su hermano menor

M-Creí que nunca lo haríamos

D-Solo estábamos buscando el momento perfecto-inmediatamente el pecoso comenzó a hipnotizar a sus contrincantes mientras que Donatello liberó a Raph.

Mona Lisa se dio cuenta de sus acciones; así que volvió a atrapar a Raph, pero esta vez con sus brazos, Leonardo por su parte sin que nadie más lo notara empezó a liberar a los cuatro prisioneros de la lagartija, una vez libres corrieron hacia la salida, después la tortuga de cinta azul comenzó a golpear a Mona Lisa siendo invisible. 

L-Ya no es divertido ¿verdad? Ahora es mi turno de jugar con mis propias reglas 

Mo-¡Calla! Tal vez no te pueda ver, pero te puedo escuchar 

La lagartija decidió soltar al temperamental para empezar a atacar a ciegas a la tortuga, Raph al ver la ventaja que tenía decidió irse por su lado, dejando solos a los vampiros, tal vez regresaría sin ellos. Per a medio camino se detuvo al ver unos sai en la pared, parecían muy importantes y potentes, la ruda tortuga pensó por un momento.

Leonardo había sido descubierto por la lagartija haciéndose visible otra vez 

Mo-Es gracioso, no sabes defenderte bien

L-Es más que obvio que soy un aprendiz aun; por lo menos no soy feo como tú comprenderás 

Mo-¡¡Cierra la boca!! –dijo para golpearle con su larga cola, Leonardo estaba más que herido y lastimado, su fuerzas se agotaban al igual que la de sus hermanos, muy débilmente se reincorporo para quedar de frente hacia la wendigo –Aprenderás que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede vencerme, ni hoy ni nunca- escupió frío al ver la derrota próxima de la tortuga 

L-Cierto, al menos sé que luche hasta el final –dijo con un poco de sangre negra que resbalaba por su boca.

La wendigo sacó nuevamente sus patas asquerosas, pero muy de repente, antes de ensartárselas en el cuerpo de la tortuga de cinta azul; un sai atacó por detrás de Mona Lisa, justamente en el lugar de su corazón, la sangre inmediatamente comenzó a brotar de dicho lugar, ella se inmutó ante el dolor causado por detrás, y con su poca debilidad giró su cabeza para ver al causante de toda su desdicha y perdición.

Raphael con una sonrisa sacó el sai de la espalda de Mona Lisa.

Mo-¡Eres un maldi...to!-dijo para luego caer desangrada en el suelo

Leonardo muy feliz se levantó para ir y abrazar a su querida tortuga.

L-Nunca pensé que fueras ayudarme 

R-Lo hice porque... -se detuvo, no confesaría lo que sentía por él

M-¡Yeah! Ya todo acabo-en ese momento todas las criaturas fijaron sus vista en las tortugas- bueno, casi

D-Es hora de irnos de aquí

Acto seguido, los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida, todos estaban ahí incluyendo al padre de Raph y sus secuaces.

R-¿Los llevaremos?-señalo a los cuatro

L-¿Tú qué crees?

D-Oigan

M-¡El portal de April no está! –se alarma a más no poder

L-Aun tenemos la tiza –dice para luego marcar un cuadrado en el techo, este comienza a abrirse, sin esperar más, los ocho logran salir de ahí, pero de pronto el pie de Leo es halado por las criaturas del inframundo; tanto Raph como Mikey y Donnie ayudan a Leo, después de unos segundos logran ayudarle a salir, una vez más el portal se cerró, todos estaban felices de regresar a su mundo.

Raph miró con despreció a Saki, este le miró, pues le causaba vergüenza su existencia, y sin decir nada se marchó junto con los tres mutantes que habían ayudado a salir.

M-Ese mutante-hablo refiriéndose al perro con huesos-se me hizo muy familiar-dedujo

"¡CLANK!" Se escuchó rotundamente por detrás de ellos; con tenebrosidad en las miradas de las tres tortugas, a excepción de Leo, regresaron a ver a sus "espaldas".

¿¿-Era cierto que habían ido a otro mundo –dijo con su tétrica voz sujetando una ballesta muy cerca de la cabeza de Leo

M-¡U...Usagi!-al fin logró decir- ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?

U-Claro que sí, Mikey, por cierto, no creo que quiera pelear después de su combate en el inframundo, cierto? Ah, claro, además de que si hacen un mínimo movimiento, su hermano y querido Leonardo morirá

Los tres vampiros colocaron sus manos en el suelo en señal de rendición, ante la derrota el conejo sonrió ate su victoria, ahora se llevaría a los tres directo a Transilvania. Con la ayuda de una salamandra mutante de nombre Neutralizador, Usagi amordazo a los tres vampiros con unas cuerdas especiales cubiertas de un material muy especial que había creado el lagomorfo [conejo] si hacían un mínimo movimiento, serían electrocutados vivos.

U-Slash, te recompensa ya está aquí-de entre los matorrales del bosque salió la gran tortuga causando un gran temor en el temperamental 

Sl-Hola Raphael, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

R-S...slash-rápidamente Slash sujetó a Raph de pies y manos, luego lo cargo de manera nupcial- ¡¡Bájame!!-le golpeó con sus pocas fuerzas que poseía

Sl- ¡¡Silencio!! Eres mío ahora-dijo para luego llevárselo a su hogar de sombras dentro del bosque, mientras eso pasaba, Leo se llenó de ira al saber que el tortu-lobo había planeado todo eso con el conejo, sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

Usagi sacó de un arbusto a la pelirroja amordazada.

L/D/M-¡April! –espetaron al verla

U-Muy bien, linda, ahora ¡copera y dime los poderes de cada uno!

A.-Yo no sé nada

U-Dilo, o terminaras como todas las malditas brujas

A.-*Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar eso, tenía que traicionar a sus amigos por el bien de su propia vida* -De acuerdo... t...te lo diré 

U-Lo ves, todos son unos egoístas para su beneficio 

A.-*Suspira derrotada*- Mikey... él... él se puede hacer invisible 

M-*Abre ligeramente la boca al no entender*

D-*esboza una sonrisa casi invisible, sabía que ella mentía*

U-Continua 

A.-Leo... él controla objetos... con sus manos

U-Sigue

A.-Y Donnie... puede hipnotizar a cualquiera con su mirada

U-Buena chica -sorió con malicia- Neutralizador, quémala en la hoguera mientras me llevo a estos engendros 

A.-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Te lo dije! 

U-¡Crucé los dedos, linda! 


	32. 32

Usagi sacó también a Splinter de los arbustos; ante la vista de las tortugas quedaron sorprendidos de que capturara a su padre, enseguida se llevó a los cuatro vampiros Hamato, los subió en su automóvil de lujo; después se dirigió hacia su propia y lujosa mansión, los cuatro atados y amordazados de pies y manos hacían esfuerzos por escapar, pero los mecanismos que el conejo había hecho, parecían ser los mejores, ahora no tenían ni una sola escapatoria y desde lo más profundo del frío corazón de Leonardo, temía de lo que fuera de la vida de Raphael.

Después de casi una hora de viaje; Usagi llegó a su mansión, ahí sometió a los Hamato llevándolos a unas celdas especiales que por ahora había trabajado y que al fin rendían sus frutos ante su vil captura. El conejo sometió a los vampiros en diferentes lugares.

[minutos antes]

Mientras tanto, Casey caminaba muy cerca de la mansión de los "vampiros" y donde su amigo actualmente trabajaba.

Inmediatamente observó lo que le hacía a su amada pelirroja, acto seguido sacó su stick, luego se colocó su máscara y rápidamente fue a atacar a quien dañaba a su bella damisela; después de dejar noqueado a la salamandra, desató las cuerdas que apresaban el cuerpo de April, ante la alegría de la pelirroja, sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Casey.

C.-¿¡De qué se trata todo esto?! Y ¿quién es él?-regresa a ver a la salamandra noqueada

A.-Casey... yo... tengo que confesarte algo

C.-Dime qué es-le toma de las manos

A.-Yo... soy una... hechicera

C.-¿Cómo dices?

A.-Soy una hechicera que puede hacer magia, lamento si... mentí en ser alguien que realmente no era, entenderé si me odias

C.-¿Bromeas? ¡Me gustas tal y como eres! Además, eres muy especial al ser una bella hechicera

A.-Gracias por entender Casey, ahora, tengo que hacer algo para salvar la vida de los Hamato

C.-No me digas, si son vampiros -_-

A.-¿Tú qué crees? 

[1 hora antes]

Slash empujó bruscamente al temperamental haciendo que cayera fuertemente sobre el piso de su casa, inmediatamente le tomó de las manos llevándolo a su pequeño y lúgubre cuarto, ahí le colocó una cadena en el cuello simulando ser su fiel mascota.

R-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú... maldito bastardo! 

Sl-¡Calla de una buena vez! –se acerca a su rostro, Raph molestamente le escupe, al instante ante sus debidas acciones, Slash le devuelve el golpe creándole un grave moretón en su mejilla-Dime, Raphael ¿me amas?

R-¡Hah! Ni en lo más horrible de mis pesadillas 

Sl-Me temía que digieras eso-de uno de sus bolsillos saca un misterioso frasco, le quita la tapa y lo acerca la boca de la tortuga de ojos verdes-bébelo-ordena con su fría y seca voz

R-¡Oblígame! 

Sl-Con que eso quieres, de acuerdo –lo coloca sobre la cama, sujeta bien su cuello sofocándole, obligándolo a inhalar aire por la boca

R-*Se forcejea y muy débilmente comienza a abrir su boca sin poderlo evitar, las ganas por sobrevivir son más fuertes que el sentido común de las artimañas que Slash quería provocar en él; Slash le deposita todo el líquido en su boca, después de unos segundos le deja libre a la vez que Raph se levanta tratando de devolver lo que había ingerido*-¡Eres un maldito!

Sl-Ya no podrás decir eso de mí 

R-Sigue soñando 

Sl.-¿Al menos tienes idea de lo que te obligue a ingerir?-frunce el entrecejo 

R-N...no-dice con algo de temor en sus ojos

Sl-En menos de una hora comenzaras a llamarme amo

R-¡Estás loco! ¡Yo jamás en mis cinco sentidos te diría tal cosa! Solo pa...ra

Sl-¿Para quién?

R-P...para...alguien -se debilita abruptamente mirando un punto fijo

Sl-¿Qué decías? 

R-Yo...

Sl-Compláceme, Raphael-habló con arrogancia

Raph cierra los ojos fuertemente, luego los vuelve a abrir dirigiendo su vista hacia Slash, con una débil sonrisa y la mirada enternecida y muy dulce se dirige hacia la tortuga.

R-¿E...en qué puedo... s...servir...te, amo?

Slash sonrió con gallardía

Sl-Quiero un poco de sexo

R-Por supuesto..., amo –dice para comenzar a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta 

[Después de unos minutos de excitación]

Slash sujeta fuertemente el cuerpo de Raphael, acto seguido comienza a entrar en él, ante sus acciones, Raph comienza a quejarse de dolor a más no poder, mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Todo el cuerpo del temperamental comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho tiempo estando viviendo con Slash.

R-Amo... esto... duele-dijo aun con su mirada de inocencia y dolor 

Sl-Calla, pronto pasará, quiero que me sientas muy, muy dentro –embiste una vez más, a la vez que Raph se desgastaba más, más y más, sin dejar de lloriquear y quejarse- Oh, me gusta tu rostro llorando

R-Amo...quieres... qu...que llore más...

Sl-Por favor

R-*Deja salir todos sus sentimientos para complacer a Slash* ¡aaahh!

Sl-Yo... no necesito tu amor, solo tu trasero es mi perdición, y esos ojos de inocente perversión que me vuelves loco de pasión mi amado Raphie

Después de varios minutos que Slash desahogara todo su deseo en el de verdes ojos, terminó dentro de él y luego salió para aprovechar todo su cuerpo maltratado.

Raph aun sollozada con las lágrimas secas por sobre sus mejillas, se acurrucó asimismo sobre la cama mientras que Slash le abrazaba por detrás y le besaba sin más.

R-Ahora... qu...que quiere que haga, amo

Sl-Levántate y tráeme algo de comer, muero de hambre-dijo para luego quitarle por un momento la cadena en su cuello 

Raphael con toda su debilidad y dolor que se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo, se reincorporó, sus piernas tambaleaban pero eso no le impidió ir hasta la cocina y preparar lo deseado para su amo.

[En la mansión del conejo]

Usagi había ido a otro cuarto para llamar a su superior y reportar lo que había hecho al atrapar a los vampiros que asechaban Japón desde ya hace unos varios años atrás; una vez solos Leo se dirigió hacia sus hermanos, necesitaban un estratégico plan para poder escapar. 

L-Tenemos que hacer algo, esta situación está empeorando 

D-Tal vez nos ayude la... mentira-susurró esa última palabra- que dijo April

M-Digamos que somos libres de usar nuestros poderes, Usagi solo me pintó gran parte de mi caparazón para "poder" verme siendo invisible 

D-A mí me vendó los ojos ¡no veo!

L-Usagi me ató las manos-luego abre los ojos abruptamente- padre, ¿qué le hizo Usagi?

S-Mmmh

FLASHBACK 

El conejo terminaba de atar a los dos; April estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, al igual que Splinter amordazado por completo, Usagi sonrió de manera victoriosa; aun recordaba lo que ellos le habían hecho en el lujoso Onsen.

Usagi sujetó de los cabellos a April.

S-¡Usagi! –llamó su atención al ver como trataban a la joven- ¡No seas un cobarde! ¡No la trates así por un problema que tuvimos! –espetó molestamente 

U-¡Calla, vieja rata! El problema es de todos, ahora, dime linda hechicera ¿cuál es el poder de esta vieja rata? 

A.-¡No te lo diré!

U-¡Vaya! Admiro tu dulce corazón humilde al no darme ese tipo de información, ahora-se acercó muy sutilmente a su oreja- dímelo o sufrirás las consecuencias 

S-April, díselo, toso este asunto no es más que un problema de los vampiros, no tuyo, no pretendo que arriesgues tu vida con un demente como él-masculló hacia el de blanco 

A.-¡Pero, señor Splinter!

S-Por favor, hazlo

U-Ya escuchaste a la vieja rata, habla ya

A.-Su... poder... es... hacer múltiples cuentas ¿cómo crees que se hizo millonario en menos de un mes! –dirige su mirada con odio hacia el lagomorfo 

S-*Trataba de leer la mente del conejo, pero le fue inútil, Usagi mantenía bien su control mental, siempre estaba en calma y con la mente en blanco sin pensar en nada* -Tz.

U-Gracias, linda, vivirás por ahora, tú-señala hacia el roedor-¿dónde están tus hijos?

S-*Refunfuña con una sonrisa* -No están aquí, están en el inframundo 

U-*Comienza a reír ante su "mal chiste", luego se calma* -¡Qué gracioso! Ya enserio, ¿dónde están?

S-Si no me quieres creer ese es tu problema 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

S-No me hizo absolutamente nada más que amordazarme de pies y manos

L-Padre ¿has tratado de leer sus pensamientos? –Splinter asiente con la cabeza- ¿Encontraste algo que nos sirva para escapar de ahí?

S-*Niega con la cabeza* -Me es imposible, no logró corromper el punto de equilibrio de Usagi-kun 

D-Oigan, acabó de tener una estupenda idea

M-No esperes más y dinos 

En ese momento Usagi regresó con los vampiros, tenía una expresión de serenidad

U-Buenas noticias, se marcharan mañana mismo con alguien muy muuuy especial-dice a la vez que juntaba sus manos de manera mordaz, las tres tortugas se miraron entre sí, necesitaban que el conejo se marchara por unos minutos más para poder idear su plan, sin embargo Usagi se quedaría ahí mismo a vigilarlos, así no tratarían de hacer algo, pero eso solo era lo que el esbelto quería hacer.


	33. 33

Raphael caminaba con una charola en sus manos llevándoselo a su "amo" Slash, de pronto sus piernas se tambalearon abruptamente y calló al suelo al mismo tiempo en que todo lo que había preparado. Ante lo que Slash veía se molestó demasiado.

Sl-*Se levanta y mira furioso a Raphael, acto seguido le toma de la bandana haciendo que le viera de frente*-¡¡Eres un inútil!!-de pronto le da una bofetada en su mejilla, a lo que el temperamental sumiso comenzó a sollozar ante el fuerte dolor.

R-Lo...siento, amo

Sl-*Respira profundo para tranquilizarse, luego de unos segundos ve el lado positivo a las cosas y lo fácil que es manipular a su juguete viviente*-Te daré un castigo por tu insolencia-habla con serenidad en su voz

R-Un...castigo

Sl-Así es.

Sorpresivamente le toma de sus piernas halándolo hacia él, luego las abre las piernas hasta más no poder, a lo que Raph resuella ante el repentino movimiento; después de unos segundos más tarde, Raphael se retuerce ante el dolor provocado en sus piernas, sin que Slash deje de embestirle frenéticamente.

R-A...amo si...si esto es un castigo... ¿qué hice mal hace... un momento? C...cuando me pidió que... llorara 

Sl-Eso... solo fue un capricho mío; además, no hay... mayor placer para un esclavo que el dolor-embiste una vez más

R-¡Ah! 

Sl-*Le toma de sus mejillas viendo como sus orbes verdes derrababan lagrimas*-Dime Raphael ¿te casarías conmigo?

R-¿Qué quiere... que... responda..., amo?

Sl-Un simple SÍ

R-Sí amo, si...me casaría contigo

Sl-De esa manera nadie podrá separanos nunca

Mientras tanto, Usagi se puso cómodo para estar al tanto de cada movimiento de los Hamato.

L-¿Cuál es tu plan?-musita para su esbelto hermano

D-Espera y ya lo verás, solo... necesito mi cuerpo libre por un momento... y ver las cosas

U-¿Qué tanto murmura ustedes dos?-se levanta y camina hacia los cuatro vampiros 

L-Nada

S-Solo dábamos nuestros últimos despidos, supongo que nos vas a separar después de todo esto ¿verdad?

U-Claro, es mejor que mueran por separado, no sería lindo que estuvieran juntos en sus últimos minutos

Muy sutilmente Donnie mueve con su mente la venda de sus ojos simulando que se había resbalado sin ningún movimiento externo, Usagi frunció el entrecejo ante aquel movimiento, sin embargo al poder ver, rápidamente hace que las manos de Leo queden libres; rápidamente Leonardo lo disimuló muy bien ante la vista de todos. Sin embargo Usagi se acerca a Donnie para colocarle la venda en sus ojos.

L-Oye Mikey

M-¿Eh?

L-Siempre has querido tener una mascota ¿verdad?

M-Sí, pero sensei nunca me ha dejado tenerla u_u

S-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Puedes tener una ahora mismo-leyendo los pensamienos de sus hijos

U-¿...?-inclina sus peludas orejas

L-A decir verdad, muy pronto vendrá tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?

M-Sí, pero de qué sirve, ya no viviremos más--drámatico 

L-Te daré un obsequio justo ahora

U-Qué extraño despido están haciendo ustedes

Rápidamente Leo se reincorporó con las manos libres, a lo que el conejo abrió sus ojos de par en par, y con sus poderes transformó a Usagi en un conejo muy pequeño; en su forma 'natural'

U-¡¡Esto no puede ser posible!! ¡¡Esa vieja hechicera me engañó!! ¡¡Te ordeno que me regreses a mi forma original ahora!!-exclamaba desde el suelo

Los cuatro al ver la debilidad y forma de Usagi, Donnie se quitó la venda e inmediatamente abrió las celdas halando la palanca a unos metros de distancia; después de estar a salvo, Leo y Donnie ayudaron a liberar a su padre y hermano menor.

M-¿En serio me puedo quedar con Usagi?-hablo hacia su padre

S-Claro, la verdad no te mentí

M-¡Yay!-dice para ir a recoger a su nueva mascota

U-¡Oye, oye, sueltame! 

L-Iré a salvar a Raph-menciona y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a sus dos amigos; Casey y April

A.-La caballería llegó-espeta con una sonrisa, pero se desvanece al ver que los vampiros se habían salvado por si mismos 

C.-Te dije que no hiciéramos nada, sabía que se salvarían solos 

L-Gracias por el entusiasmo, ahora debo correr 

En menos de 10 minutos Leonardo llegó a la entrada del bosque, y con su agudo olfato empezó a buscar el sendero donde Slash se había llevado a su gran amor. Cuando al fin la encontró, no dudo más y la abrió de un solo golpe, y al instante se enfureció de ver como Slash trataba a Raphael. Inmediatamente sacó sus afilados colmillos dirigiendo una mirada llena de odio hacia la tortuga.

Sl-¡Hah! Ya llegó el príncipe azul de Raphael 

R-Hola, Leo-sonrió como si nada malo sucediera

L-¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con él?!

Sl-¿En serio? Mira primero quien lo dice

L-Eso...no tiene nada que... ver... además... yo... solo lo hacía... p...

Sl-*Le interrumpe abruptamente*-¿Qué más balbucearas? ¿Qué argumentos tienes para defenderte? No lo niegues, tú y tus hermanos hicieron lo mismo con él y siendo sinceros, fue peor de lo que yo le hice

L-En cierto modo... si pasó...pero sé que ya he cambiado al igual que ellos

Sl-Está bien, dejaremos que Raphie decida con quien quiere irse ¿de acuerdo?

L-¿Qué tramas con eso?-habló de manera suspicaz

Sl-¡Silencio! Y observa-se aparta un poco de Raph- Querido Raphie, ¿con quién de los dos te quieres ir? 

R-*Mira a los dos y con una mirada sin alma regresa a ver a Slash*-Con...tigo amo, Slash-se levanta pero cae al suelo abruptamente

L-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Qué le hiciste?! Raph jamás actuaría de ese modo 

Sl-Así como tú tienes los de tu lado, yo también tengo los míos 

Leonardo totalmente enfurecido va hacia Slash para desahogar toda su ira al hacer sufrir a su Raphael, Slash a su propia voluntad se transforma completamente en un tortu-lobo.

Ambas criaturas se pelean a muerte; Slash con sus afilada hilera de dientes muerte con fuerza el brazo de Leo, dejando brotar una negra y espesa sangre, pero de repente su herida sana en un santiamén, quien en seguida se abalanza hacia el mutante lobo. Leonardo mordió con todas sus fuerzas el ante brazo del mutante, este si broto una sangre roja, que resbalaba por todo su brazo, ante el fétido olor de la esencia, Leonardo sonrió con malicia pasando su lengua por sobre sus colmillos, se limpió la sangre de su labio inferior con su lengua. 

Sl-*Se alarma al sentir la pesada mirada que caía sobre él, enseguida regresa su vista al vampiro de ojos azules*-¡Espera...eso... eso no es justo!-exclamaba con una voz demasiado gruesa 

L-Abriste mi apetito-sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras que pasaba su lengua por sobre sus colmillos

Leonardo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, encajó sus afilados colmillos en el cuello del mutante lobo, muy lentamente le succionaba toda su vida y después de unos segundos, Slash cayó al suelo muerto.

R-Amo..., Slash-decía mientras movía el cuerpo del tortu-lobo

L-Raph...-volvió a su forma 'normal'

R-¿Qué le has hecho a mi amo?-dijo tristemente

L-Raph, él nunca y jamás fue tu amo, por favor, ven conmigo-le extiende una mano

R-¡No! ¡No quiero!-le desprecia sus actos 

L-*Suspira y lo carga a la fuerza*

R-*Patalea*

L-Por favor, tranquilízate

R-No tengo otra opción, cambiaré de dueño, aun debo su deuda ¿no es así?

L-Deja de hablar así, pareces robot 

Leonardo se llevó a su temperamental a la mansión; cuando entró vio a sus hermanos, padre y amigos ahí dentro, acto seguido la tortuga de azules ojos dejó a Raph recostado sobre el sofá para que descansara.

M-Raphie, te traje un poco de ropa, has de tener frío

R-Oh... gracias-la toma y comienza a ponérsela 

A.-*Se acerca a Leo y le susurra*-¿Seguro que está bien?

L-La verdad no-inmediatamente una brillante idea le llega a la cabeza*-April ¿puedes hacerle un chequeó a Raph, sé que Slash le hizo algo pero no sé que es 

U-Probablemente le lavó el cerebro-hablo desde la pequeña jaula donde se encontraba 

D-¡Guarda silencio!

A.-Tal vez el conejito tenga razón-se acerca a Raph y comienza a inspeccionarle con su varita mágica, luego de unos segundos tratando de encontrar el malestar en el interior de la tortuga, la chica de cabellos rojizos se rinde, respira profundamente a la vez que se aparta de él* 

S-¿Qué significa ese respirar tuyo, April?-frunce el entrecejo curioso

A.-Que...no logró encontrar lo que ha hecho que Raphael se comporte de esa manera

C.-¿Primera vez que no aciertas, pelirroja? 

A.-Me temo que sí

M-¿Puedes hacer que Raph regrese a la normalidad? 

A.-Lo...intentaré-hace un conjuro usando toda su magia, sin embargo después de haberlo hecho, Raph seguía sin presentar ningún cambio aparente, otra vez lo volvió a intentar pero el resultado fue el mismo*-Chicos...lo que tiene Raph...está hecho por... magia negra

C.-¿Tú no usas eso... o sí?

A.-Yo uso la blanca... y... a veces técnicas obscuras... pero... solo para el bien 

L-¡Dime por favor que Raph regresara a la normalidad! 

A.-Leo...me temo que nada puedo hacer..., solo esperar que con el tiempo... se desvanezca el hechizo-le tomó del hombro


	34. 34

Leonardo junto a sus hermanos trató de hacer que Raph regresara a la normalidad; sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, ya que el sumiso temperamental no cambiaba su nueva actitud.

L-Raph, por favor-le toma de las manos con la mirada enternecida-regresa a ser tu otra vez, no quiero que seas aquel muñeco de trapo sin sentimientos

R-¿De qué hablas, amo?

L-Deja ya de decir eso, no soy tu amo... solo... tu... superior 

R-No, ahora sé que es mi lugar, solo estoy para servir ¿qué quiere que haga, amo?

L-Que seas tú otra vez

R-No puedo, lo he intentado y... me es inútil 

Después como si la conversación nunca hubiera existido, Raph miró al vacío, se dirigió a barrer la mansión y regar las rosas viejas del jardín, Leonardo quedó desconcertado ante su actitud; Raphael se había convertido otra vez en un muñeco, no porque fuera su culpa, sino por un malévolo hechizo.

M-Hermano ¿te sientes bien?-le tocó el hombro de su mayor con la mirada preocupada

L-Etto... sí, estoy bien-observaba como su amado trabajaba como si no tuviera un alma- Donnie...-bajo su mirada hacia el suelo ocultando las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes azules

D-¿Huh?-regresó a verle 

L-Tú ¿podrías hacer algo para... que Raphael regrese a ser el mismo?-alzó la vista hacia el esbelto con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos

D-Leo... tú... ¿estás llorando? Y ¿de verdad? 

L-Hace tiempo que no siento un verdadero dolor en mi pecho, desde el día en que Mikey casi se va 

M-Es adorable que te preocupes por mí-inmediatamente le abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo esa radiante sonrisa desapareció al ver la situación en la que estaban con su temperamental sumiso 

U-Asco

M-¡Calla!

D-Leo...no creo poder hacer algo para revertirlo... tú muy bien escuchaste a April; es un hechizo de magia negra y la ciencia no puede rebasar ese nivel, lo lamento-comenzó a reflexionar por un momento- ¡Oh, Mikey! 

M-¿Hah?

D-Podrías lavarle el cerebro a Raphael para que regrese a ser el mismo, podrías indagar en lo más profundo de su ser

M-Podría funcionar

Acto seguido, Leonardo pidió que Raph se sentaran en un sillón, inmediatamente Mikey se acercó a su rostro lo suficientemente cerca, y en un segundo comenzó a hipnotizar a Raphael; una vez en su trance indagó en lo más profundo de su ser, pero cuando estaba lo suficiente conectado con el mutante, el hechizo hizo romper aquel trance de los dos, mandando muy lejos al pecoso y cayendo sobre los muebles de la mansión.

R-Eso...dolió-sobó su cabeza

M-Huh

D-*Va a ayudar a Mikey a levantarse*-¿Te encuentras bien?

M-T...también me dolió... no fue buena idea hacerlo x_x

D-Descuida, fue un apoyo que lo hicieras... aunque no funcionara 

Splinter se acercaba a la pequeña reunión de sus hijos en la sala de estar, con el ceño fruncido trató de indagar los más profundos pensamientos del mutante; sin embargo su mente estaba en completo blanco, no tenía ni un solo pensamiento, luego el roedor decidió dejar en paz la mente de su sirviente.

Los hermanos al ver que nada podría reparar a Raphael, Mikey y Donnie decidieron rendirse mientras que Leonardo se fue a su habitación a buscar más posibilidades de romper aquel malévolo hechizo.

En esos momentos, Raphael salió a cortar algunas rosas del jardín, quería decorar un poco la mesa principal de la mansión, cuando regreso con un ramo de rosas en su mano, Splinter se inmutó con una ligera molestia en su rostro, y con la mirada seria se dirigió hacia la tortuga colocándose en frente de él.

S-¡Raphael! ¡No permito que cortes de esas rosas!-hablo con seria voz

R-Oh... lo lamento, señor Splinter... yo ¿he hecho algo mal con esto?

S-Por supuesto

R-Bien-soltó las rosas de repente, después fijó su vista a la rata mutante y con sus manos empezó a desabrochar su ropa

S-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-se tranquiliza al ver las acciones de la tortuga

R-Cometí un error... y debo de ser castigado

S-¿Castigado?

R-Sí, así me enseñó mi amo Slash-terminó de desvestirse y con una mirada sin vida se dirigió hacia el roedor-¿qué quiere que haga ahora?

S-¡Raphael!-le sujetó de los hombros y le apartó-esto es incorrecto, ordenó que te vistas

R-¿Y mi castigo?

S-No habrá castigo, solo, te perdonaré por tus acciones esta vez –refunfuñó 

R-Pero...no he aprendido mi lección... necesito el castigo 

S-¿Un castigo quieres, eh?-la tortuga asintió con los ojos entrecerrados- prepárame un Sashimi

R-Un ¿sashimi?

S-Así es-mueve sus orejas

R-Pero... no recuerdo que... haya mariscos en la nevera

S-Puedes ir a comprarlos si te apetece, pero, con vestimenta

R-De acuerdo, amo

S-También te castigaré por eso

R-¿Eh?

S-Mi castigo es que dejes de llamar amo, tanto a mí como a mis hijos

R-Lo que usted ordene... señor Splinter

S-Así está mejor ¿lo ves ahora?

R-Hai 

En seguida Raphael se colocó nuevamente su vestimenta, y con un poco de efectivo salió para ir a comprar los debidos mariscos para preparar el platillo del roedor.

En la habitación de Leonardo; este escribía las ideas que le venían en la mente para recuperar a su Raphael, y al tener todas sus ideas reunidas decidió marcar al número de April.

[Después de unos minutos]

A.-Moshi, moshi

L-April 

A.-¿Hablas sobre el problema de Raphael?

L-¡Hai!

A.-Bien

L-He estado pensando en algunas ideas y ¿tendrás una poción para borrar la memoria?

A.-¿Piensas que con eso el hechizo de Raphael desvanecerá? 

L-Cabe una posibilidad-sonrió con una esperanza 

A.-Leo, aunque no lo creas, estuve pensando en hacer que Raphael volviera a ser él, sin embargo esa idea es ¡pésima! 

L-¿Por qué razón? Tú podrías regresarle la memoria

A.-No es tan fácil como crees, ve_*fue interrumpida abruptamente*

L-Si es por el efectivo, descuida, sabes que somos unos clientes leales 

A.-Me refiero que, por lo regular, mis hechizos no son reversibles, como tú y tu familia de ser vampiros por el resto de la eternidad; solo hechizos, no pociones 

L-Dices que, si le borras la memoria a Raph, no podrás devolvérsela 

A.-Exacto, tal vez el hechizo de magia negra desaparezca al igual que su memoria; podrías estar peor, al menos él te recuerda

L-Yo...tienes razón, es lo único bueno; sabes... tampoco funcionó la introducción de mente de Mikey

A.-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

L-Lo que escuchaste

A.-¡Tarado!

L-¿Hah?

A.-Eso solo va a empeorar las cosas 

L-¿¡QUÉ?!

A.-Harás que la mente de Raph se cierre completamente sin vuelta atrás, él te olvidará, todo, hasta tu familia, me temo que solo tendrás hasta esta noche para que se quede totalmente así, más o menos a media noche 

Leonardo paralizado por las acciones que había tomado con sus hermanos, dejó caer el teléfono con sus ojos bien abiertos.

L-¿Qué he hecho?

Era de cerca de la tarde, el ocaso estaba por desaparecer, Leonardo pensó y pensó en toda la tarde hasta que la luna se hizo presente en la obscuridad, sin nada que hacer, decidió despedirse de Raphael, ya que no volvería a ser el mismo, Raphael descansaba en su recamara, bien cubierto por su sabana, Leonardo entró sigilosamente por la puerta, luego la cerro admirando el cuerpo de Raphael, que frágilmente reposaba en su lecho.

L-*Se acerca para despertarle, le mueve y observa al mismo tiempo con tristeza*

R-*Se mueve y entre abre sus ojos, rápidamente fija su mirada en el de azul*-Owww... hola, Leo

L-Es un milagro que no me digas Amo

R-Es un castigo que debo asu....asumir-*Leo frunce el entrecejo al ver su reacción*- lo.... Que... el señor Splinter... me.... pidió-hace un gesto de dolor tomando su cabeza

L-¿Qué te pasa?

R-Me... duele la cabeza 

L-*Por su mente rondaban las palabras de la hechicera pelirroja- A.-Eso solo va a empeorar las cosas, L-¿¡QUÉ?!, A.-Harás que la mente de Raph se cierre completamente sin vuelta atrás, me temo que solo tendrás hasta esta noche para que se quede totalmente así, más o menos a media noche 

R-Me... siento... raro

L-¡Raph!-se exaltó-tengo que decirte algo... importante 

R-¿Qué es, Leo? 

L-Tú... desde el día en que... decidiste no tener sentimientos... me sentí pésimo, sentí que todo en mí se derrumbaba, temía que fueras de ese modo; sin embargo... volviste a ser tú-sus ojos comenzaron a ser cristalinos otra vez, observaba el reloj en su muñeca [11:56 p.m.]- eso me alegró el corazón, y desde ese momento... sentí que todo iba a ser... diferente, que... sería muy distinto, me di cuenta que... me gustaba ver aquella ruda tortuga que se molestaba por todo, aquella tortuga que me hacía estremecer, y aun lo hace actualmente 

R-Eso... es lindo, Leo

L-En el Onsen... si... si te hice el amor; me negué a... tener esos sentimientos hacia ti, quería apartarme del camino de mis hermanos, quería que te enamoraras de ellos y no de mí, pensé en ser un buen hermano, pero... me fue imposible hacerlo, fue imposible evitarte

R-¿Qué... quieres decir con eso..., Le...amo?

L-*Se inmuta*-Que... yo... TE AMO-sorpresivamente unió sus labios con los dos de su sumiso sirviente, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y un par de lágrimas manchaban su bandana azul; Raphael cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso tan mágico, sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza y en su corazón, les ignoro, quería disfrutar del beso con quien se había enamorado, después de casi dos minutos [12:01] Leonardo decidió separarse, luego colocó su mentón en el hombro de Raphael dejando caer mares de lágrimas-espero que recuerdes esto

R-Rompiste tu promesa

L-¿De qué hablas?-aun sin quitar su postura 

R-Dijiste que no cambiarias por nadie, y... ya lo hiciste ¡mentiroso! –le empuja con molestia 

L-*Estupefacto, inmediatamente pensó*-Raph, te castigaré por tu imprudencia-se serpara de él

R-Si te atreves a hacerme una de tus estupideces, créeme que haré algo para conseguir el amuleto anti-vampiros 

L-*Sonrió ampliamente y de sorpresa se abalanzó a su temperamental para abrazarle*-Me alegra que seas tú otra vez 

R-*Se deja abrazar y se sonroja abruptamente*-D...deja de decir cosas-se aparta-aun sé lo que me hicieron pasar ¿lo olvidas?

L-Quiero remediarlo, oye, ¿recuerdas lo que estuviste haciendo bajo el hechizo?

R-Por desgracia sí...-se sonroja abruptamente- ¡Me desnude frente a tu padre! 

L-Me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí

R-*Le lanza una almohada con furia directo a la cara*


	35. 35

Después de que todo estuviera en calma, Leonardo se decidió ir con Raphael, este limpiaba la mesa principal con un pañuelo; de una manera muy provocativa, alzando una pierna ligeramente para llegar al otro extremo; mientras que desde la esquina de un pequeño cuarto, Don y Mikey miraban con tristeza, al saber lo que Leo pretendía hacer con el sirviente.

L-Raph-llamó captando la atención del temperamental

R-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-dejó de hacer su trabajo mirándole con indiferencia-¿Vas a seguir molestándome o algo parecido?

L-*Sonríe seductoramente haciendo estremecer al de rojo, inmediatamente le toma de las manos acercándole a su cuerpo*-Raphael... quiero pedirte disculpas... por todo lo que mis hermanos y yo te hemos hecho

R-Creí que los Hamato no se arrepentían de sus sucias acciones 

L-Deja el rencor en el pasado, además, ya conozco tu secreto –le sonrió tiernamente 

R-N...no sé de qué hablas--apartó su vista de él ocultando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

L-Como no quieres hacerlo tú, lo haré yo-se acercó a su oído-¿quieres ser mi pareja? 

R-¡¿Tu pareja?! ¿Mi abusador y violador? No gracias

L-¿De verdad?-sorpresivamente le deposita un profundo beso en sus labios, Raph se sonrojó a más no poder, y sin su propia voluntad cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso apasionante, y sin darse cuenta Raph levantó uno de sus pies—Lo sabía... eres un masoquista 

R-¡Teme! [Bastardo]-le golpea en la mejilla

Desde la esquina

D-Perdimos contra Leo

M-Pensé que Raph me elegiría 

D-Yo pensé lo mismo

M-Awww, gracias por pensar en mi beneficio 

D-Hablo de mí, tonto

M-¡Tú eres el tonto!

Los dos hermanos menores comienzan a discutir entre sí.

Raphael se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas, con un ligero sonrojo en ellas, después de que tranquilizara, este dirigió su vista hacia la tortuga de orbes azules, el temperamental suspiró calmando su acelerado corazón; luego se acercó a él. De pronto le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el plastrón de la tortuga.

R-Yo...-sus mejillas arden-también... te quiero 

L-Me alegra que también sientas eso por mí, aunque me hubiera gustado que dijeras te amo, Leo de mi vida

R-Confórmate con eso, no puedo decir te amo porque aún me duele todo lo que me hicieron pasar; pero al pensar que tú fuiste diferente conmigo...mi enojo y odio disminuyen hacia ti 

L-Comprendo ese punto tuyo, pero, prometo cambiar por completo todo el mal que te hice-sujetó su mano y con delicadeza le depositó un dulce y fugaz beso.

Después de que todo marchara bien, Splinter decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta en su amplio jardín. La noche se iluminó completamente de estrellas y la luna se colocó en lo más alto, April y Casey también fueron invitados a tal festejo; ya que también festejaban el día en que volvieron a renacer como vampiros.

Sin embargo, Casey al saber lo que el conejo le había hecho pasar a su nada pelirroja, este entró a la habitación donde tenían encerrado al "lindo conejito" este molesto y con una mirada sádica le tomó de las orejas. 

U-¡Oye, oye! ¿qué haces?

C.-Lo justo, mi novia me dijo lo que le hiciste, odio que le hagan daño a ella, veremos que sucede si te corto las orejas--sujetó las tijeras en su mano derecha

U-Un segundo... no sabía que... ella tenía novio en ese entonces...

C.-Pues ya lo sabes 

A.-Espera, Casey-aparece de la nada deteniendo sus actos 

C.-¿Hah? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los Hamato allá afuera?

A.-Cierto pero... me parece tétrico el duro castigo que le vas a hacer 

C.-Nadie toma por los cabellos a MI April 

A.-*Se sonroja* -Que valeroso, pero... ya déjalo así, me dará un poco de nauseas si haces eso 

U-Por favor ¡escucha a la dama! 

A.-Además, es bueno que siga completo, a veces necesito conejillos de indias para probar mis pócimas 

U-¡Ay no!

C.-De acuerdo, tus deseos son mis órdenes 

A.-Gracias

En el amplio jardín, Leonardo y Raphael estaban en el quiosco de la mansión. Leonardo sujetó nuevamente las manos de Raph para hacer que le mirara de frente.

L-¿Te agrada la decoración del lugar? 

R-Etto... sí

L-Lo decoré yo mismo 

R-¿No lo parece?

L-También puedo hacer cosas por mi propia cuenta, no me creas muy inútil

R Así lo pensé cuando necesitaron de mi ayuda 

L-*Refunfuña con una sonrisa*-Quieres bailar una pieza conmigo 

R-S...seguro 

Los dos salieron del quiosco y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasto, Leonardo tomó sus manos una vez más y al son de la música Leonardo fue quien dio el primer paso para empezar a bailar.

R-¡Espera...! –le detiene- Yo... no sé bailar 

L-Entonces... ¿por qué aceptaste? 

R-Parecía fácil... pero estando aquí... siento que no puedo 

L-Yo te ayudo, solo sígueme, es como... si camináramos en las nubes, solo déjate llevar y ya verás 

R-De acuerdo

Nuevamente Leonardo comenzó el baile, un paso adelante y otro hacia atrás, para el "sirviente" le parecía algo sumamente difícil de seguir el ritmo, preocupado bajo ligeramente sus orbes hacia el suelo, quería ir en sincronía con él y la música a la vez, luego volvió su vista directo a los ojos de Leo, este le sonrió otorgándole una confianza y sonrojándole al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente Leo le sujetó de la cintura mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su mano en el aire.

R-No...no me sujetes así... parezco yo la chica

L-Lo hago porque te guío con la música

Después de que le diera una vuelta, Raph lo hizo muy bien, luego comenzó a tener más confianza en sí mismo, Raph se sentía muy relajado al lado de Leo, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Cuando la música dio por terminada, Leo acercó más el cuerpo de su sirviente, y rápidamente unió sus labios con los de él, una vez más Raph se sentía bien con las caricias y muestras de afectos que ahora le daba.

L-Te amo, Raphael y me propongo enamorarte cada día y curar las heridas que te causé 

R-¿En serio?-*Desde lo lejos un crujido de las ramas se escucha* 

L-Por supuesto, has cambiado mi vida, Rap...-*Otro crujido se oye*

R-¿Quieres llamarme Raphie, verdad?

L-Sí-sus mejillas se tornan rojizas 

R-No sé porque te detienes, siempre lo has hecho

L-Pero esta vez lo quiero hacer con sentimiento-*Se escucha ruido otro hasta que se detiene*

R-Adelante, hazlo 

L-Te amo Raphie-

R-*Abre sus ojos abruptamente, con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo gira su cabeza para ver el malestar en su brazo, cuando miró tenía un pequeño dardo, sin saber lo que era, se lo quitó y al cabo de unos segundos su vista comenzó a tornarse obscura. Hasta que cayó desmayado*

L-¡Raphael! 

N-Muy tarde, por lo menos logré el último objetivo de Slash; si no era de él, no sería de nadie más 

L-*Petrificado al ver a su Raph morir lentamente, lo abrazó en su regazo, inmediatamente las otras dos tortugas se acercaron*

M-*Completamente lleno de ira, sacó el monstruo que vivía dentro de él, y con sus agilados colmillos se abalanzó hacia la salamandra negra, succionando toda su esencia vital*

D-Leo-musitó al ver que su sirviente palidecía 

Splinter al ver todo el alboroto; se acercó hacia donde se hallaba su hijo mayor, al igual que los dos humanos. Después de aquella, Leonardo intentó mantener vivo a Raphael llevándolo a su cuarto y expulsando el veneno de su sistema. 

En la agonía de Raphael entre abrió sus ojos para ver la silueta frente a él, aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con tristeza.

R-L...Leo... no... me conviertas... en un vampiro...

L-Dices... que... que te irás 

R-Sí... e...eso parece..., es hora de ver a mi madre otra vez... la extraño desde... que se fue-sonrió muy débilmente, Leo sujeto su mano, estaba fría y temblando a más no poder 

L-¡April! Tienes un antídoto para el veneno que recorre el cuerpo de Raph-hablo asustado, sentía que perdía a su amado 

A.-Debo saber de qué veneno es, no puedo traer cualquiera

L-Por favor... haz algo...

A.-Iré a mi casa, trataré de hallar algo que pueda servir

Y mientras que la pelirroja se iba a buscar uno de sus antídotos, Raphael le brindo una tierna sonrisa a Leonardo y con su mirada se despidió de los cuatro vampiros.

R-T...te amo Leo-muy débil cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, su vida se había terminado en la madrugada, Leonardo quedó desconcertado

L-¡No! ¡No! ¡Me rehúso a dejarte ir! ¡No escucharé lo que me pediste, Raphael! Lo siento

April llegó tarde y con las manos vacías, no logro encontrar un antídoto.

A.-Lo siento

D-Ya no tiene caso

M-Raph... se fue-hablo entrecortadamente 

L-April... quiero que lo conviertas en un vampiro 

S-Leonardo ¿no escucharas lo que te pidió?

L-No quiero, por primera vez... sentí que volvía a amar... Raph pudo cambiar todo mi ser... quiero que vuelva, me sentí vivo cuando me dijo Te amo

A.-Señor Splinter... ¿qué hago?

S-Hazlo 

La pelirroja obedientemente asintió, luego pidió que todos salieran de la habitación, necesitaba estar a solas con Raphael, ella sacó su varita y empezó a concentrar todo su poder, también invocó sus palabras mágicas, pero muy de pronto presintió algo extraño en el cuerpo de Raph. No le tomó importancia y siguió invocando las palabras para traerlo a la vida nuevamente.

En el cielo nocturno se llenó de truenos y centellas, hasta que April lanzó su conjuro a la tortuga que yacía en el cómodo lecho, todo estuvo en calma otra vez.

Al ver que todo el ruido terminaba, los Hamato y Casey pasaron a la habitación.

L-Gracias, April

A.-De nada 

Al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Raph, decidieron esperar su llegada en la sala.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Raph abrió sus ojos una vez más, mientras que un brilla rojo en sus ojos se desvanecía. Al no comprender. Se levantó intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, sujetó su cabeza con un fuerte dolor en ella, después de reflexionar sobre lo que ocurrió, frunció el entrecejo algo molesto. Después miró sus brazos y manos, tenían un color levemente pálido.

R-Ese tonto nunca me escucha-decidió bajar a la sala, quería saber dónde estaban todos 

Cuando estuvo ate la vista de todos, Leonardo sonrió de volver a ver a su temperamental, inmediatamente le abrazó con mucho fervor, luego se separó de él.

R-Eres todo un necio, Leo

L-Aun así me amas

R-Me arrepiento de haberlo dicho

S-Raphael, debido a todo lo que sucedió y al revelar lo que sientes por mi hijo, debo decir, Bienvenido a la familia Hamato 

En ese momento, Donnie y Mikey abrazaron al temperamental haciendo poner celoso al mayor, al menos tenían de vuelta a su temperamental sirviente para toda la eternidad.


	36. 36

A.- Listo, son 3000 yenes –Leo le da un cheque- y por cierto, si no quieren ser padres, no le hagan nada a Raphael por... al menos dos semanas, no sé en cuanto tiempo los efectos desaparecerán por completo

L- Entendido

M- Le quitaste la diversión

D- Lo arruinas todo, Leo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por consiguiente, Raph lentamente comenzó a gemir lleno de éxtasis y de placer, al parecer el dolor disminuía, al sentir sus piernas entumecidas; Leo le besó de manera apasionada en los labios; Raphael dejándose llevar por el momento pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leo, mientras gimoteaba muy cerca de su oído.

R- *Inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente llenando la habitación de gemidos y suspiros* -Le...Leo... Leo

L- *Se sorprende al escuchar a Raph decir su nombre con tanta pasión* 

R- *Con sus piernas abrazó el caparazón de Leo, penetrándose y enganchándose más* 

La pelirroja obedientemente asintió, luego pidió que todos salieran de la habitación, necesitaba estar a solas con Raphael, ella sacó su varita y empezó a concentrar todo su poder, también invocó sus palabras mágicas, pero muy de pronto presintió algo extraño en el cuerpo de Raph. No le tomó importancia y siguió invocando las palabras para traerlo a la vida nuevamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--...-.-....

Por consiguiente; Leonardo empujaba su pelvis con fuerza; los jadeos y suspiros salían sin control de los cuerpos de las dos tortugas que, con pasión y lujuria ejercían su acto. Raphael colocaba sus manos sobre la cama, apretando las blancas sabanas de su cómodo lecho; de su boca un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por su mentón; el cuerpo del temperamental temblaba; de pronto sintió la esencia de su amado de orbes azules salir de su entrada y resbalar por sus piernas; en seguida, ambas tortugas reposaron sobre la cama, Raph trataba de normalizar su respiración, mientras que Leonardo reposaba sobre su amado sirviente, para terminar con su cansada y agotadora actividad, Leo se acercó al cuello de Raph y levemente le encajó sus dientes, lastimándole un poco y saboreando aquella negra esencia de su cuerpo. Después de estar sus cuerpos serenos, sus fuerzas se recobraron.

R-Etto—se sonrojó al saber que Leo seguía dentro de él—ya puedes... salir de mi

L-Quiero estar así un buen rato más, no te molesta ¿verdad?

R-La verdad sí—se de la media vuelta separando a Leo de su cuerpo, en seguida le miró con un poco de molestia, a lo que Leo frunció el entrecejo confundido ante su reacción.

L-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho algo o qué?—empezó a cambiarse de ropa; pues la hora de ir a la escuela se aproximaba, solo faltaba una media hora para irse con sus hermanos; abrochaba su camisa

R-¡Sigo molesto!—se cruzó de brazos

L-Dime la razón y la remediaré-sonrió colocándose el su pantalón 

R-Te dije que ¡NO ME CONVIRTIERAS EN VAMPIRO! ¡POR TU CULPA YA NO PUEDO DORMIR!

L-¿Qué tanto te molesta el no poder dormir?

R-Esa era la única manera de la cual podía... ver a mi madre otra vez-respiró hondo

L-¿No tienes fotografías de ella?

R-Mi antiguo hogar, estaba repleto de fotografías, sin embargo, por un tonto descuido de mi padre, se incendió la casa; y hasta ahora, siento que estoy olvidando como era mi madre-habló con tristeza en su voz-solo en mis sueños puedo verla otra vez

L-Si pudiera hacer algo para conseguirlas, lo haría por ti

R-¿En serio harías todo eso por mí si pudieras?-mencionó con su mirada enternecida 

L-Por supuesto

R-¿Todo?-frunció el ceño

L-Claro-se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta 

R-La próxima vez... que... tengamos sexo... puedo ser yo... el 'seme'

Leonardo al instante de escuchar ese comentario; se paralizó, en seguida disimuló aquella acción, respiró una y otra vez y luego regresó la vista a su sirviente.

L-¿P...para que quieres serlo?

R-Tú dices que se siente bien... así que... quiero ser el seme la próxima vez

L-Pues... eh... NO-rápidamente salió de la habitación encaminándose al cuarto de baño; mientras que Raph quedó desconcertado; aparentemente Leo no haría cualquier cosa por él; quizás no en ese sentido.

Luego de unos minutos más tarde; los tres hermanos Hamato se fueron a la escuela, mientras que Raphael se quedaba nuevamente en la mansión con Splinter.

R-*Suspiró molesto*

S-¿Qué te sucede?

R-*Limpió lo que los vampiros habían dejado sobre la mesa*-Pareciera que nada ha cambiado hasta hoy

S-¿De qué hablas, joven Raphael?

R-Sigo siendo un simple sirviente

S-Aun queda la deuda ¿no es así?

R-Bueno... sí, pero... pensé que... ¡ach! Olvídelo ya-limpió la mesa a lo que esta quedó brillante e impecable 

S-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te adopte como mi hijo? De esa manera se anularía la deuda de tu padre; sin embargo él sigue vivo 

R-No, la verdad no me interesa llevar su apellido, me conformo con ser yo, además ya que soy un vampiro, presiento que mi trabajo será más fácil; ahora soy inagotable... pero me aburre.

S-*Sonrió alzando sus peludas orejas*-¿Aun no has descubierto tu poder, verdad?-leyó el periódico en sus manos

R-Eh... no

S-Es malo que no lo descubras, si pasa más de un año, solo serás un simple vampiro

R-La velocidad no cuenta ¿cierto?

S-Cualquier vampiro lo posee 

R-Entonces, será más difícil de lo que creí

S-No te preocupes, apenas han pasado dos meses, deberías preocuparte cuando estemos a fin de mes

R-De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente de encontrar mi poder oculto-sonrió con tenacidad 

En esos momentos en la escuela; las horas llegaron hasta la hora del descanso. Leonardo pasó todo el tiempo solo pensando en las palabras de su amado sirviente temperamental. En ese momento, Mikey de manera muy curiosa llegó hasta los hombros de Leonardo asustándole por detrás; el mayor casi gritó del susto y rápidamente regresó su vista a su hermano menor gruñéndole mientras que el pecoso solo reía a carcajadas. 

M-¡¿Qué te pasa, hermanote?! ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

L-Nada

M-Pero parecías muy concentrado en tu mente-habló de forma infantil

L-Es que... Raph... quiere ser el seme por una vez

M-¡Oh! Hablas de eso-se desanimó-si yo estuviera con él... le daría su petición 

L-Pues YO NO

M-¿Por qué razón?-frunció el entrecejo aludiendo su cabeza y mirándole con ternura

L-Recuerdas a Kai... Karai

M-Sí

L-Pues, en el tiempo que estuvimos de novios y a pesar de ella prefería ser una chica... aun así tomaba el papel del... seme

M-¡Un segundo! ¡Tú eras el uke!-Leo asintió y en seguida el menor empezó a reír—siempre creí que eras un dominante, pero, anteriormente fuiste un UKE, ¡qué gracioso, hermano!

L-Silencio, Mikey, aunque no fue del todo así; no cuando empezamos a salir, al principio fui seme, pero, después de que Kai... Karai fuera 'seme' conmigo por primera vez... etto... ya no quiso ceder otra vez, así que tuve que darle el gusto; y siendo sincero... no es bonito ser el Uke, menos aún si Raph tiene rencor sobre mí, es mejor no bajar la guardia 

M-¡Qué mal, bro! Oye, Raphael ya no está tan molesto ¿cierto?

L-Etto... la última vez me golpeó, también me da miedo saber cuál será el poder de Raphie, puede ser peor que el mío 

M-Te comprendo Leo, te comprendo perfectamente; pero por muy buena o mala suerte Raph no se molesta tanto conmigo

De pronto la campana de la escuela sonó abruptamente, en seguida los dos se despidieron y fueron hacia sus respectivas aulas.

En esos instantes, un teléfono sonaba una y otra vez dentro de una lujosa mansión abandonada, nadie contestaba; así pasaron las tres horas, hasta que en otro lugar apartado, la sombra de un hombre colgó el teléfono, molestó refunfuñó y dejó el teléfono en su lugar dejando de insistir.

¿¿-¡Ese estúpido conejo no contesta!-exclamó eufórico mientras se sentaba en su cómodo asiento y colocaba sus pies sobre el escritorio y juntando sus manos a la vez-se está tardando demasiado en darme mi paquete, si él no regresa, iremos a buscarlo; y por su bien, espero que no sea una simple pérdida de tiempo

En la mansión. 

U-¡Oye!-espetó desde la jaula colocando sus 'patas' en las rejas de la jaula-¡Cualquiera!

R-¿Me estás hablando a mí?-masculló sin darle la cara

U-Eh, pues claro, a menos que te llame por un buen apodo que te quede bien. Escuché a las tortugas que, por un tiempo te usaban de juguete... sexual, así que, te debo decir... 'ramero' 'puta' o qué prefieres tú-habló mordazmente 

En seguida los orbes de Raphael se volvieron rojos, molestamente regresó su vista al conejo, inmediatamente apareció cerca de él y rápidamente lo sacó de la jaula sujetándole del cuello y apretándole a más no poder.

U-¡Ahg! ¡Su...suéltame! 

R-¡Repítelo una vez más! 

U-¡Ramera!

R-*Aprieta su cuello asfixiándolo*

U-*A su poca fuerza le mordió la mano a lo que Raph le soltó*-¡Solo llamaba tu atención! ¡No me has dado de comer y eso me enoja mucho! Y... a Miguel Ángel ya se olvidó de que existo 

R-¡Pues a tu castigo, no te daré de comer!-le sujetó de las orejas y lo lanzó hacia la jaula encerrándole de nuevo 

U-¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?—frunció el entrecejo de manera suspicaz 

R-Cómo puedes ver, ahora solo sé... que me gusta un poco Leo

U-Creí que le amabas

R-Sigo molesto con él

U-No lo parece

R-No voy a estar gritándolo para que te des cuenta 

S-Raphael-interrumpió la conversación de los dos-nos veremos más tarde-dijo para tomar su sombrero e irse a trabajar

R-¡Qué tenga un buen día, señor Splinter!-dijo para luego volver con el conejo-tal vez, si mi enojo disminuye, le diga a Mikey que te alimente como su mascota

U-Literalmente soy mascota de todos; ¿cómo? Me tienen aprisionado aquí-pensó por unos segundo y luego abrió sus ojos de par en par-*Glup*-Espero que... él no se moleste 

R-¿Quién es él?

U-No es de tu incumbencia, ram...-se detuvo y miró a Raphael, este apretó los dientes esperando a que dijera la palabra completa- Raphael


	37. 37

Leonardo tomó su decisión le daría el gusto a Raphael; sin embargo esperaría un poco más.

Los días pasaron hasta que un día muy especial llegó; Leonardo sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Así que llevó a Raphael a su cuarto a pasar la noche con su enamorado.

L-¿Sabes qué días es hoy?—preguntó cerrando la puerta

R-Eh... mi cumpleaños...?

L-Por supuesto, creí que no lo recordarías

R-¿Cómo no hacerlo si es mi día especial? Y... qué me vas a hacer ahora-frunció el entrecejo monótonamente cruzándose de brazos

L-La verdad... me voy a dejar

R-¿Dejar? ¿Qué cosa?-su comentario profundizó su curiosidad

L-¿Quieres ser tú el seme, no? Ese será tu regalo—sonrió quitándose la ropa y colocándose en la cama

R-De acuerdo, pero lo haré a mi manera

Ante el comentario del de rojo Leo se inmutó un segundo y pasó saliva pesadamente por su garganta; de inmediato Raph se subió en la cama con su amado vampiro de orbes azules, con las sabanas ató sus manos; Leo sonrió con gallardía.

L-Y como no estoy acostumbrado ¿puedes voltear mi bandana? 

R-De acuerdo-le giró la bandana dejando las puntas en su rostro 

L-Espera ¡no me ates las manos! Siento que serás sádico y cruel conmigo-mintió; pues las ataduras no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes, solo quería darle un poco de confianza a su sirviente

R-¿En serio?-sonrió con malicia-pues con mayor razón lo haré 

Rápidamente se quitó la vestimenta de su cuerpo; luego con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, empezó a besar los labios de su amado, le mordía ligeramente, luego bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, inmediatamente Leo se estremeció ante las acciones tan sutiles de su sirviente, y mientras besaba con pasión, usaba una mano para acariciar su entrepierna, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, después de que Raphael se separara un poco de sus labios. Leonardo pudo respirar otra vez dejando escapar un pequeño gemido y suspiro a la vez.

L-No era como me lo imaginaba-pasó saliva preocupado

De repente, Raphael se acercó a su cuello sacando sus colmillos, enseguida encajó sus afilados colmillos de vampiro en su cuello.

L-¡A-ah! ¡Sí... duele!

R-Oye, es mi cumpleaños, déjame hacerte todo lo que yo quiera—mordió más fuerte dejando salir su espesa y negra sangre de dicho lugar-además, tú me hiciste algo parecido

L-Y por esa razón no quería ceder contigo

R-No seré tan malo como tú piensas.

Siguió besándole, pero ante su rotunda emoción, empezó a mordisquear sus labios y a introducir su lengua en su cavidad, después de que el miembro erecto de Leonardo estuviera lo suficientemente listo, Raph bajó delicadamente hasta sus piernas, miró con asombro aquel miembro viril de su amado; nunca se imaginó que fuera tan grande; tal vez por esa razón casi siempre le dolía pero ahora era el turno de provocarle el mismo "placer" que él le hacía pasar casi todas las noches.

Masturbó y besó su viril miembro.

L-¡A-aagh! No... no lo hagas tan rápido

R-Yo deseó hacerlo así-refunfuñó con una sonrisa 

L-P...por lo menos... no puedo ver... nada... eso... me ayuda un poco... aah!-sorpresivamente se corrió en las mano del temperamental sirviente, quedando un poco exhausto y con la respiración alterada al máximo 

R-*De pronto sujeto las corvas de su 'dueño' alzándolas al máximo, en seguida las colocó en sus hombros*

Raphael metió un par de sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos y llenándolos de saliva; después de ponerlos lo suficientemente húmedos, los dirigido a la entrada de Leo y con un movimiento brusco los introdujo en la entrada de Leo; al instante casi gritó del dolor al movimiento tan repentino.

L-¡Ahh! Oye... con... ah... con cuidado-respiró cansado y molesto a la vez por el 'descuido' de su sirviente 

R-Así tú me hiciste ¿no? 

L-Entonces-sintió los movimientos de Raph en su entrada-aah... lo haces... p...por venganza ¿v...verdad? ¡Ah!-Raph sacó los dedos abruptamente 

R-En cierto modo... sí, ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir

L-Eres malo...*respiró con más tranquilidad*

R-Y cómo no se hacerlo muy bien, lo haré sin experiencia 

Raph se excitó con los pocos gimoteos de Leonardo, en seguida sacó su miembro de su escondite y rápidamente se colocó entre las piernas de Leonardo, acto seguido empezó a meter su miembro en la entrada de este; haciendo que Leo casi se doblara del dolor

L-¡Ah!-gimoteó fuertemente 

Después de que Raph introdujera todo su miembro, se quedó quieto por un segundo, luego de que la entrada de Leo se acostumbrara a su posición, empezó a hacer leves embestidas mientras se sujetaba de sus piernas fuertemente, luego empezó a aumentar el ritmo de estas, moviendo fuertemente la cama.

L-¡Ahgh! Ten... más cuidado-espetó entre suspiros y gemidos

R-Tranquilo... pronto... encontraré el lugar adecuado ¿no me dijiste eso nuestra... primera vez?

Después de que Raph tocara un punto fijo en la entrada de Leonardo, este se vino sobre su plastrón inmediatamente, manchando el lugar; en seguida Raphael embistió un par de veces más y luego se vino dentro de Leonardo, sus cueros terminaron temblando por unos momentos, sudorosos y llenos de pasión. Luego Raph decidió salirse del cuerpo de la tortuga para luego reposar a un lado suyo. Leo, al saber que su 'tortura' había terminado se quitó la bandana de sus ojos, admirando el desastre que había hecho Raph en su entrada.

L-Si ya lo hiciste como... el "dominante" ¿Ya no lo harás después?

R-Ya me diste mi oportunidad y supongo que ya no, gracias por mi regalo 

L-De nada-aun inseguro volvió a preguntar-¿Serás el UKE, cierto?

R-No me escuchaste-respondió frustrado 

L-Solo quería aclarar las cosas... ¿verdad?

R-Si sigues molestando con eso, no voy a ceder la próxima vez que lo hagamos

L-Espera... ya no tienes 14 años, ya tienes 15, eres quinceañero ahora 

R-Sí, sí sí, lo que tú digas-se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa-te veo mañana

L-Yo también 

Raphael se fue a su recamara a pasar la noche.

Exacto, ninguno de los dos compartían su habitación para 'descansar' juntos, cada quien era por su lado; pero para Raphael pensaba que aquellas palabras de un TE AMO por parte de Leonardo eran falsas, al convivir en diferentes cuartos el temperamental sentía que solo era un simple AMANTE del vampiro de ojos azules.

La noche fue eterna para Raphael, sin embargo al sentir que no podía descansar como de costumbre, bajó a la sala, que ahí se encontró con Miguel Ángel

R-¿Qué haces aquí?

M-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

R-Por alguna extraña razón se me antojo venir a probar algo de comer

M-De acuerdo, te veré mañana

R-También quiero comentarte algo... Usagi muere de hambre, ya te olvidaste de que tienes una mascota

M-Ah... sí... eso, mañana lo atenderé-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la vista de Raph

Cuando Raphael estuvo solo este se dirigió a la nevera, en seguida la abrió y pudo admirar toda la comida que había en ella; saboreó cada parte de los alimentos, así que empezó a comerlas en ese mismo lugar, y sin darse cuenta de su terrible antojo que le invadió por un segundo dejó la nevera casi vacía.

R-¡Oops!-espetó-¿¡Qué me pasó¡? Veamos... nadie vio esto—dijo para cerrar la nevera e irse disimuladamente a su cuarto, pero de pronto se topó con Donatello reposando en la entrada de su cuarto, desde que él y Leo se volvieron pareja, Donnie había cambiado drásticamente.

D-¿Qué tanto le hiciste a Leonardo?-habló con indiferencia 

R-¡¿Te importa?!-espetó con molestia

D-Claro

R-Fui el seme con él, bien

D-Lo supuse, pero, al parecer Leo si te ha mentido

R-Y ahora por qué lo dices

D-La verdad que si yo estuviera contigo dándote placer todas las noches, dejaría que estuvieras conmigo en mi habitación, juntos-le tomó de las manos a lo que Raphael se apartó abruptamente de él 

R-Admítelo Donatello, tienes celos de no poder ser como Leo, de no haberte elegido en vez de a él-con malicia se dio la media vuelta bajando su pantalón mostrándole su colita verde quien la movía de un lado a otro, Don quedó sorprendido por sus acciones, luego volvió a subir su pantalón-No puedes hacerme nada ahora que Leo me cuida 

D-¡¿Qué hay si lo admito?! Te diré algo, si lo admito, me darás un beso 

R-Por mi haz lo que quieres, me da igual si lo haces o no, no me importa escucharte admitirlo, sabes que por muchas cosas que hagas, me gustara Leonardo

D-De acuerdo, haré mejor las cosas para que te enamores de mí

R-Eso no va a cambiar

D-La primera pareja no es la que te quedas por toda la vida, muchas cosas pueden pasar para la separación ¿no es así? Además he estado escuchando que no puedes dormir y ver a tu madre, pero, si hago algo para que la puedas ver, quizá tú... ¿te enamoraras de mí?

R-Claro, si eso realmente llega a pasar

D-Trato hecho entonces-inmediatamente entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando desconcertado a Raphael 

R-Nada puede hacer para ver a mi madre de vuelta 

Donatello sacó todas sus ideas para empezar a crear un artefacto para hacer que Raphael viera a su madre otra vez, tal vez con eso se aseguraría de tener a Raphael para sí mismo.


	38. 38

[....DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA....]

Splinter y su familia; también Raphael a excepción de Donatello; se fueron a la mesa para comer; sin embargo, el roedor dirigió su mirada fulminante a la tortuga de orbes verdes tóxicos.

S-Raphael, es verdad lo que dijo Mikey

M-Aclaro, es solo una suposición-sonrió con nerviosismo hacia la tortuga temperamental, sin embargo Raphael solo frunció el entrecejo al no entender a los dos, en seguida el roedor volvió a tomar la palabra.

S-Por supuesto Miguel Ángel, y como estaba diciendo..., tú, ¿te acabaste todos los víveres de la nevera?-alzó una de sus cejas añadiendo una mirada muy suspicaz a la tortuga

R-A decir verdad... sí... sí lo hice

S-¿Por qué?

R-No sé lo que me sucedió, solo tenía un poco de hambre y eso... es todo

S-De acuerdo, trata de no hacerlo la próxima vez ¿entendido?

R-¡Hai!-hizo una leve reverencia hacia él

S-Por cierto, llévale un poco de comida a mi hijo

R-No entiendo por qué sigue encerrado, parece que no va a salir

L-Es Donnie, ya lo conoces-dijo mientras llevaba un poco de comida a su boca

R-Cierto, en un momento regresaré-tomó el debido tazón de la esbelta tortuga para trasladarlo a su temeroso cuarto de experimentos. 

Luego de que lo hiciera, se acercó a la puerta, tocó un par de veces al no obtener una respuesta de la tortuga, en seguida este la abrió dejando ver solamente su cabeza, Donatello se quitó los anteojos obscuros viendo a su sirviente temperamental.

D-¿Qué se te ofrece, dulzura?-habló mordazmente 

R-Aunque no lo creas, tú padre se preocupa por ti, dijo que te trajera algo de comer

D-¡Huh! Gracias-tomó el tazón y de inmediato cerró la puerta fuertemente 

R-De... nada-habló dudoso; sinceramente Don se estaba tomando muy enserio en conseguir su 'amor y cuerpo'

Después de que todos terminaran de comer; Raph se dedicó a lavar los trastos sucios de los Hamato. Cuando por fin terminó, muy curiosamente Raph se fue encaminando hacia Mikey, que de manera muy graciosa e infantil alimentaba a su mascota Usagi.

U-No me tortures y dámelo ¡ya!

M-Es que te ves muy lindo si ruegas-rió 

R-Eh... Mikey

M-¡Huh!-regresó a ver a su sirviente

U-*Al ver el descuido de la tortuga con pecas, rápidamente sujetó la zanahoria y se escondió en su jaula, Mikey refunfuñó ante eso, después sonrió hacia el temperamental* 

M-¿Qué quieres?-sonrió tratando de no deprimirse por la presencia de Raphael, quien no logró elegirlo 

R-Me preguntaba ¿cómo es que obtuviste tus poderes?-se sentó junto a él en el sofá; Mikey inmediatamente se incomodó pero tratando de disimularlo 

M-Cómo explicarlo...-pensó y de un salto se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, sin pensarlo tomó las manos de Raph simulando un baile-Veamos, todo comenzó, cuando... eh... conocí a Renet

R-De acuerdo, eso lo comprendo pero... ¿por qué tomarme de las manos? Sabes que Leo se encela demasiado con este tipo de cosas 

M-Será nuestro secreto, además, sé que él está ocupado con asuntos con sensei; además puedo asegurar que te ayudaré en algo que me comentaste por la mañana

R-No lo recuerdo

M-Ya lo verás y con mi historia

Raphael estaba dispuesto a imaginar todo lo que relataría el pecoso. Así que solo le otorgó una amigable sonrisa lo que hizo que Mikey se ruborizara 

.----------------------------------------

El muy pequeño Mikey, rondaba por el amplio jardín de la mansión, olfateando bellas rosas y flores, pero ante ya ser un vampiro comenzando, se separó de ellas inmediatamente al ver que se marchitaban, después escogió la mejor desde lejos, deseaba que no se marchitara tan rápido y que durara hasta el día de su entrega, con una sonrisa escogió una florecilla de pétalos amarillos era muy pequeña y de tallo tierno ¿por qué no? Era del mismo color del bello cabello de aquella niña que le había robado el corazón a su tan temprana edad.

La noche se hizo presente y el pequeño pecoso espero hasta el día siguiente. 

Cuando estuvo en el colegio, vio a la niña de quien estaba realmente enamorado, él añadió una sonrisa en sus verdes labios y muy feliz y con un par de saltitos se encaminó hacia ella, pero de repente se detuvo, al ver que alguien más le obsequiaba una flor, era más grande que el de él, aquella flor si era una verdadera rosa. Mikey se entristeció y miró con desprecio a su flor, y esta, como si recibiera el odio de él se marchito.

Dejó escapar varios suspiros, y muy lentamente se fue alejando de ellos.

Después lloró en una de las mesas sentado en las sillas. Tenía en sus manos la bandana que le distinguía.

M-¿Por qué debo ser el último en todo? Hasta con mis hermanos lo soy-dejó caer un par de lágrimas-Siempre mi corazón se ha de romper en pedazos, siempre será así-sollozó

Después de que se sintiera un poco mejor; sonrió ocultando aquellas lágrimas que le hacían sentir pésimo y deprimente, sonreiría para no sentirse débil.

De pronto, el mismo varón que le había regalado la bella rosa a su amada se acercó al pecoso.

Primeramente le habló con cariño, pero luego empezó a burlarse de ser el mejor y casi elegido por la bella Renet; esas palabras hicieron enfurecer al menor de los Hamato, tan molesto que casi sus lágrimas salen de nuevo, sin embargo le miró fijamente a los ojos y sorpresivamente, los orbes azules claros de Mikey se volvieron rojos por un segundo.

Sin saber lo que hacía, el niño presumido se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Renet y como si estuviera controlado, arruino el mismo obsequio que le había hecho él hace unos momentos. Mikey no comprendía muy bien las cosas; sin embargo, después de tanto pensar supo que era su poder especial de vampiro. 

Quizás de esa manera ya nadie le quitaría su lugar como merecía. 

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

R-No sabía que tenías un lado 'malo'

M-Algo así

R-Entonces... debo estar en una situación de odio y... dolor para ¿descubrirlo?

M-Supongo, aunque Donnie mencionó que puede variar; por ejemplo él lo descubrió muy fácilmente... después de mí, claro

R-Por lo menos fuiste el primero en algo ¿no?

M-*Se acercó a su odio*-Oye, ya puedes mirar hacia arriba

R-¿Eh?-miró hacia 'arriba', de pronto se inmutó al ver que no estaba el techo, sino que el techo estaba en sus pies-¡¿Pero cómo?!

M-No hace falta pensar, solo nos adherimos y listo 

R-Y... ¿cómo bajamos del techo?

M-Esta vez lo harás tú-empezó a alejarse un poco de él, sin embargo Raphael al ser nuevo en todo eso, se aferró al cuerpo de Mikey

R-¡No lo hagas! ¡Caeré! 

M-Y si lo haces, nada malo de sucederá 

R-¿C...cómo estás tan seguro?

M-Eres un vampiro, genio 

Leonardo había terminado de hacer las cuentas con su padre sobre la empresa, así que se decidió ir a buscar a su amado, para demostrarle cuanto le quería, sin embargo en la sede, alzó la vista al ver a los dos tan juntos, sintió que se llenaba de celos por un momento, tornando sus orbes a rojos intensamente.

Caminó un poco más mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

L-*Aclaró su garganta captando las miradas de los dos* ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos allá arriba?-masculló

M-¡Ah!-se asustó separándose de Raph-¡Leo!

R-*Quedó impresionado al no haberse caído como se lo imaginaba*

M-S...solo estaba.... Ayudando a Raph... con... sus poderes...-rió nervioso

R-Es cierto y... no debes estar molesto con él, yo le pedía ayuda

L-De acuerdo, confiaré en sus palabras; ahora ¿pueden bajar ya?

R-No sé cómo hacerlo

M-¿Le ayudo?

L-*Respiró profundo rodando sus ojos*-De acuerdo, ayúdale 

En un santiamén los dos estuvieron en el suelo otra vez, y para no molestar, Miguel Ángel se fue a su habitación junto con Usagi, últimamente se sentía más solo de lo habitual y mientras este se iba, Raphael miró con algo de tristeza al pecoso; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Leonardo quien comenzaba a besarle su cuello erizando la piel de su amado sirviente.

L-¿En qué tanto piensas?

R-En... Mikey

L-*Se congeló al escuchar eso*-Y... ¿p...por qué?

R-No es para que estés celoso, bobo-nardo 

L-Puede ser que sí 

R-*Regresó su vista a la de él, conectando su mirada con Leo*-Bueno... he notado que Mikey... ha estado más solo últimamente

L-No del todo, tiene a Usagi quien le acompaña... a la fuerza

R-Deberías hablar con él

L-Pero si no quiere hacerlo

R-Si yo tuviera un hermano lo haría y si no le haces el mínimo intento, no te complaceré esta noche-sonrió con picardía

L-Espera ¿cómo me complacerás?-se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo 

R-Seré TU uke

L-*Quedó como idiota*-De... acuerdo-jugó con sus dedos-iré a hablar con él... solo... por el juego de esta noche 

Y con la condición, Leonardo se fue en dirección al cuarto de su hermano menor, cuando llegó tocó un par de veces la puerta.

M-¿Hah?

L-Mikey... soy yo, Raph dice que... presiente que debería hablar contigo...

M-¿Por qué?-se inmutó 

L-Te ha notado diferente estos... últimos días

M-No es nada... lo... lo comentó porque... se le subió a la cabeza mi anécdota 

L-¿En serio?

M-Por supuesto

L-De acuerdo

Mikey quedó solo nuevamente en su habitación, solo con su mascota a la fuerza.

U-No entiendo por qué no hablas sobre tus sentimientos con tus hermanos-inspeccionaba el cuarto de Mikey

M-No quiero que me vean débil

U-El típico que oculta sus cosas, y si te sirve de algo, el contar tus sentimientos no te hará débil 


	39. 39

Otro amanecer; y esta vez en el tiempo libre de Raphael estaba intentando descubrir su poder especial; intento estar en la situación de Mikey pero al fingir esa emoción, no logró conseguir absolutamente nada. Este se puso a descansar y mientras lo hacía, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, que espontáneamente desapareció, luego sintió unos cosquilleos que recorrieron su cuerpo, se abrazó asimismo al no entender, después de que se le pasara se fue a recostar un rato en su recamara. Estando en ese lugar, el sirviente pudo notar una extraña y leve inflación en su plastrón, justamente en la parte de su vientre. Cuando las tortugas llegaron de la escuela, Donatello inmediatamente se introdujo en su cuarto de experimentos; mientras que Miguel Ángel se fue a su cuarto con Usagi y Leonardo fue a buscar a su amado de cinta roja. 

Cuando el mayor halló a su amado, rápidamente se fue a recostar con él, quien sorpresivamente le asustó.

R-¡No hagas eso!

L-No puedes quejarte, ya eres un vampiro y por mínimo deberías hacer eso-sonrió con gallardía

R-No estoy de humor... no me he sentido bien 

L-Despreocúpate, si es una enfermedad pronto pasará

R-*Regresó a verle con la mirada enternecida*-¿Cómo descubriste tu poder de invisibilidad? 

L-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-le abrazó con ambos brazos mientras que una mano descendió hasta su pantalón tocando su verde colita; el temperamental se estremeció abruptamente al tacto, y sonrojado ocultó su rostro en el plastrón de su amado-

R-Por supuesto-se dejó acariciar atrevidamente 

L-De acuerdo.

....

Leonardo al saber que estaba por terminar con Karai...

....

L-No me mires así, tú dijiste que te lo relatara 

R-Bien, continúa

....

Leonardo al saber que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de terminar con Karai; sí, en su forma femenina. Este hacía todo lo posible por evitarle y de alguna forma ser un caballero para no dañar sus sentimientos; cada vez que iba a la mansión, su padre a recibía con gusto; pensaba que ella podía cambiar la tendencia de su hijo mayor, pero al parecer las cosas no eran así.

Así pasaban los días, hasta que el mayor de las tortugas decidió hablarle de frente y romper con ella a toda costa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, este se detuvo abruptamente y decidió volver a su escondite; pero hizo un mino ruido y la joven Karai regresó a verle; en un instante Leonardo se había aterrado por el hecho de pensar en cómo se pondría ella cuando lo supiera y en ese momento al sentir que todo el peso estaba sobre él; de un momento a otro Leonardo se volvió invisible; casi como si hubiera deseado desaparecer de sus problemas y ante su suerte, Karai no logró verlo en ese milisegundo.

....

L-Y eso fue todo

R-Eh... sí terminaste con ella ¿cierto?

L-Por supuesto pero me preguntó ¿cómo hizo ella para convencer a su padre de que era una mujer? Extraño

R-Deja ya de hablar de ella 

Y mientras la feliz pareja conversaba; Donatello por fin había salido de su laboratorio con un espejo en mano, pero al ser tan cauteloso, Mikey logró escuchar sus pasos sospechosos y decidió interrogarle.

M-¿Qué haces?-frunció el entrecejo 

D-¡Ah! Mikey... no hago nada-sonrió nervioso ocultando el espejo por detrás de él

M-¿Qué tienes ahí?

D-Ah, esto-lo sacó de su escondite- es un espejo

M-*Observó el espejo de cerca*-No funciona

D-Sí funciona

M-¡No puedo reflejarme!

D-Eres un vampiro ¿lo recuerdas? 

M-¡Ah! Cierto-rió infantilmente- ¿qué harás con él?

D-*Sonrió con gallardía y enseguida llevó a Mikey a un lugar obscuro*-Voy a chantajear a Raphael

M-Y... ¿qué le pedirás? 

D-Que sea mi amante cuando Leo no esté 

M-P...pero... Donnie eso... eso es malo y sabes que nosotros y menos TÚ debes interponerte en eso

D-¿Qué regla lo dice?

M-Eh...

D-Ninguna ¿lo ves? Y para que veas que no te dejaré fuera del juego; tú puedes unirte, así tendrás un poco de amor de Raphael, justo como debió ser 

M-Eso está mal...

D-¿No quieres abrazarlo y besarlo? Creo que con esta segunda 'dosis' Raphael puede elegir bien 

M-¡¿Qué tal si te elige a ti y a mí no?!

D-Qué tal si esta vez es MUY diferente, y si no es así, lo podemos seguir compartiendo sin que Leo se dé cuenta

M-Yo...-dudó

D-¿Qué vas a elegir?

M-Más fácil... usa un hechizo

D-Es mejor que Raphael este en sus 5 sentidos

M-Buen punto 

D-Y al saber que estás conmigo, acompáñame con April

M-Está bien

Ambos hermanos menores salieron de la mansión sin que su padre y hermano se percataran de ello, cuando estuvieron con April; el primero en hablar fue el esbelto; ya que se consideraba el listo de la familia y el que mejor explicaría las cosas.

A.-¿Qué se les ofrece, chicos?-habló muy cordial con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios 

D-Tienes un hechizo de magia o una pócima para hacer que un espíritu en específico se pueda ver por este espejo-le mostró el espejo

A.-Es para... ver a su madre o algo así-alzó una ceja

M-Más o menosí-se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con el punta-talón y las manos por detrás de él añadiendo una sonrisa amistosa sin levantar sospechas en la pelirroja

A-De acuerdo-dijo dudosa-buscaré algo que pueda servir para... eso

La hechicera fue a buscar en sus antiguos cajones de madera una pócima que ayudaría a los dos hermanos Hamato; luego de haber estado buscando logró encontrar una de sus viejas pócimas; aparentemente era la primera que había hecho en sus primeros años de hechicería; en seguida regresó con ellos dándole una pócima de color azul agua que intensamente brillaba

A.-Aquí lo tienen, chicos, espero les sirva y serán... 10, 000 yenes

M-¡Es demasiado!

A-Es una de mis más pociones antiguas

D-Descuida, yo tengo lo necesario-sacó un cheque y escribió la cifra que le había mencionado April, después se lo entregó en sus manos, quien a su vez tomó el frasco con el líquido; de inmediato contempló el frasco a lo que frunció el ceño-¿Cómo funciona? 

A-Deben impregnar el líquido en el espejo y decir tres veces el nombre del espíritu que quieren ver; luego de unos minutos aparecerá

M-Un momento... no podrá salir del espejo ¿cierto?

A-No, ya que es solamente un portal... como cuando... eh... llamas a un número telefónico 

M-Oh, cierto 

D-Gracias, April

A-Por nada

Luego los dos regresaron a su mansión, muy sutilmente Mikey preguntó a Raphael el nombre de su madre; después de hacerlo rápidamente se fue con su hermano esbelto, en seguida le dio el nombre y todo estuvo listo. Los dos esperaron hasta que Leo fuera a las reuniones por parte de su padre; Splinter planeaba que tuviera un poco de experiencia laboral con los otros millonarios del mundo y por otra parte con su empresa.

Así que de esa manera fue, Raphael quedó solo en la mansión con los dos vampiros menores; sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino; Donatello lo mandó a llamar.

R-¿Qué quieres ahora?-se cruzó de brazos

D-*Le mostró un espejo*-Tómalo-el sirviente obedeció- es un regalo de parte mía y de Mikey; dijiste que ya no podías ver a tu madre y bueno, logré hacerlo

R-Claro

D-Inténtalo, solo debes decir el nombre de ella y aparecerá 

R-*Dudoso se fue a su recamara a comprobarlo*

En esos instantes; alguien muy misterioso junto con sus ayudantes robots, fue a verificar la mansión del lagomorfo; estaba frustrado y cansado de no haber obtenido una respuesta por parte de él. Cuando llegaron; el hombre fue el primero en abrir la puerta de un solo golpe, dejándola caer abruptamente; él y sus robots inspeccionaron el lugar; y después de haber inspeccionado dicho lugar; uno de los robots de ojos rosas se encaminó a su superior.

¿¿-Kraang ha encontrado esta grabación de aproximadamente 2 meses y medio 

El misterioso hombre la tomó en sus manos y rápidamente lo verifico; el vídeo representaba aquel momento en que los Hamato convirtieron a Usagi en un inofensivo conejo esponjoso; pero lo que le sorprendió fue aún más que, las celdas que Usagi le había comentado en realizar, estaban en uso, el hombre se acercó más para poder escucharlo a grabación; y en la cinta solo se podían escuchar cuatro voces adicionales, Usagi no contaba; observó nuevamente el vídeo; observo como algo invisible, imposible de captar por el video de seguridad convertía a su discípulo en un conejo.

¿¿-Quiero que lleven esto a mi despacho, yo mismo me encargaré de inspeccionarlo mejor; presiento que la desaparición de Usagi es debido a un secuestro de vampiros

K1-El conocido como Max Winter ordena que lleven esto a su despacho-otros kraangs se miraron entre sí y rápidamente actuaron.

En la mansión de los Hamato; Raphael estaba solo con el espejo, dudaba en hacerlo y solo quedar ilusionado como un idiota.

R-Lahyla, Lahyla...-se detuvo-Lahyla-suspiró pesadamente, espero unos segundos y no había nada en el espejo; pero de pronto una luz de color verde agua iluminó sus ojos y mientras esa luz se desvanecía, una figura muy conocida se formó en aquel espejo tan extraño-M...mamá-balbuceó


End file.
